UNFORGIVABLE BETRAYAL
by Louisvuittonfreak
Summary: This is a story about Christian overstepping is controlling ways while she is pregnant causing her to ALMOST miscarry their child and him having to witness the domino effects on their life. Only time will tell if they can repair their marriage or this is the beginning of their marriage coming to an end. NOTE: ANA WILL NOT HAVE A MISCARRIAGE! I PROMISE.
1. Chapter 1

**UNFORGIVABLE BETRAYAL**

**This is a story about Christian overstepping is controlling ways while she is pregnant causing her to miscarry their child and him having to witness the domino effects on their life. Only time will tell if they can repair their marriage or this is the beginning of their marriage coming to an end.  
********************************************************************************************************************

**THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME**

**Chapter 1**

**(A POV)**

I wake up frightened and out of breathe from having a nightmare again. I always find myself searching the room making sure it was only a dream. Having the same dream every day is starting to get old already. I see it is only 3:28am this time. Damn, I see myself dragging at work again from the lack of sleep, as well as, stress. I only realize after I have composed myself that Christian's spot is empty again, but at this point I can careless. Let him still be working or intentionally falling asleep in his office, I really don't care!

I am now thinking of everything that has occurred in such a short period of time and I have to stop myself before I get a migraine as well. I really miss my simple and drama-free life. Being married to Christian for 2 years now can be too much at times. Not knowing how I survived all his baggage hitting me all at one time and then with my dad's accident; and then to be hit with this...being 2 months pregnant. I am not prepared to be a mother, especially at my age. Even though I am unprepared for this surprise, I know deep down I welcome our gift from God.

Christian on the other hand, made me feel as if I was a sub or a one night stand tricking him by getting me pregnant. I still can't believe his unforgivable words that dreadful night I told him. My blood just boils when I think of him telling me I was stupid and reckless for forgetting to keep up my appointments, which I didn't and thanks to Dr. Greene informing him of it not always being 100% affective and it sometimes occurs. Dr. Greene informed him after he called just to yell at her and confirm that I was telling the truth. She did advise him that he was no longer allowed at her office for now on. Serves him right! If he thinks I am changing doctors, he is seriously mistaken.

Not that it even matters anyway. Christian is still upset that I am pregnant and won't even consider having an abortion. I still cannot believe that has even crossed his mind. We have been at each others throat because neither of us will back down. We are now at the point of just avoiding each other completely. I thought this would kill me not having him at my side like we always were, but I guess I was wrong. The hate Christian has for our child is a betrayal I can never forgive.

I need to get up and get ready for work already, I just want to get way from this house and dwell on my job. I informed Luke by text, that I will be ready in 20 minutes. He responds quickly to confirm receiving my text. I plan on heading out after I take my shower. I have been getting ready in record time lately and most times I can avoid him completely. I am hoping that it happens again. I walk downstairs going to my office making sure that I haven't forgotten anything and head for the elevator. I am hoping Gail doesn't notice my escape and if she does; she will let me do so without an incident caused by Christian. Luke is holding the door for me, as if, he is hoping for the same thing. I let out sign of relief when the door closes and I hear Luke coughing a little, but it sounds more like a laugh. I turn to his direction so I can glare at him, but we end up laughing even more.

**"What is so funny this morning Mr. Sawyer?" ** I try asking without laughing.

**"I was only coughing not laughing, Mrs. Grey." **Luke responds with a smirk.

**"Do you need to pick up some cough drops on the way to work?"** I respond with a smirk as well.

**"Ana, that won't be necessary; I think you have some at work I can just take from your office."** Luke responds with a smile.

**"You are such an Ass, but thank you Luke!"** I smile back at him.

Luke and I are like siblings most of the time, and I wouldn't want it any other way. Luke has been the biggest support system for me lately. He knows that I been having a rough time with Christian and he has stepped up making sure I am taking care of myself and my baby. As I make myself comfortable in the back seat, Luke hands me my favorite tea and a bowl of oatmeal with granola. I reach for it slowly because I am shocked to see this small gesture and it makes a tear run down my face. He only nods and closes the door.

We don't speak this time, but he knows I appreciate his kindness. I stare out the window wondering how many wives out there have had their husband react in the same manner as mine. We finally arrive and I let Luke know that I will text him later on the time I am getting off. I love running my own company now. After passing everyone on my way to my office and too many good mornings, I finally reach my office.

**"Good morning Hanna. I already have my tea and if we can go over my schedule now."**

**"Good morning to you, Ana. I am right behind you and ready when you are."**

Having Hanna has been a blessing. We go through all my appointments and she informs me that Mr. Thompson may be able to come into to town today or tomorrow, but is still unsure and will be late unfortunately. He will call later in the day to inform me. I was expecting this so it wasn't a surprise. I go through all my emails before I start on everything else. I close my eyes dreading to read this email from Christian.

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Unfinished discussion

Date: 24August 2015 09:27

To: Anastasia Steele

Anastasia

I notice you had left to work before I did again and without eating breakfast. I am aware you are intentionally avoiding me, but this conversation is far from over. I have made an appointment for you with Dr. Daniels at 2pm. He will be giving you the details of the procedure we discussed and you will not miss this appointment. I have canceled your previous appointments already. Sawyer and Taylor will be accompanying you to your appointment and I have given the orders to use any force necessary to get you to that appointment.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

The anger running through my veins has me gasping for air. The little hope I had for our relationship to get through this situation has been lost for good. I have to hold on to my desk for dear life as I get this sharp and excruciating pain on my stomach. I don't know which pain is worse, my stomach or Christian's betrayal. The tears are running down my face and the pain is getting worse. I need help, but I know I cannot call Luke now. I call the only person who will help me with anything and anytime. I don't trust any phone lines here. I now search or the prepaid phone I carry in my purse at all times. Living this life with Christian has made me be prepared for anything. I speed dial the number while I am trying to ignore the paining shooting through my body.

**"Hello, Kate speaking."**

**"Kate, I need a huge favor and like now."** I try sounding calm through this pain.

**"Ana, what's wrong, are you okay?"** Kate asks with worry in her voice.

**"Kate, I will explain everything to you once you get here, I promise. I need you to bring Grace with you please. I need you both here ASAP and not informing anyone, I mean not even Carrick or Elliot that you are coming here. Please promise me to following m directions completely." **

**"Ana, you are scaring me! I promise I will do as you tell me. You sound as if you are in pain, are you okay though?"**

**"I am fine Kate, but please call her and get here now"** I yell.

I finally convince her to hang up and to work her magic on getting here fast. I know I am running out of time. I call Hanna into my office.

**"Ana, oh my god, are you okay?"** Hanna asks while coming to my side.

**"Hanna, I am fine. Help is on the way already, but I need you to use your cell phone and inform all my appointments outside of this company and that we will have to reschedule for other time. Do not inform anyone on what's happening, especially my husband or our security. Do I make myself clear?" **I inform her while holding my stomach with my hand.

**"Yes Ana I understand. I think you should sit down though; you look very pale from the pain you are experiencing. Please Ana…I don't want you to hurt yourself."**

I sit down feeling my legs giving out on me. Hanna passes me a bottle of water and orange juice. I finish both of them quickly and feel a little better. I inform Hanna on Grace and Kate arriving shortly and how I plan on distracting Sawyer by looking for something I think I may have left in the vehicle, so he is unaware of their arrival. I notice Hanna looking extremely nervous and scared, but confident on helping me. She gives me a tight hug before she leaves and exits the room quietly. I am waiting for Kate's 10 minute warning and get my things ready. The pain has minimized a tad, but I don't know how long it will last until they shoot through me again.

I hear the notification of receiving a text and I am relieved it's Kate. I never responded to his email and I hope I will have time for my escape.

**"Luke, I think left my appointment book inside the SUV and I need it in order to cancel my appointments this afternoon. Would you mind checking if I left it there?"** I ask hoping he believes my story.

**"Of course Ana I will check for you. Ana...I am sorry about forcing you to go to this appointment. You know I don't agree with his orders. Honestly, I have never wanted to quit a job in my life, but right now the only thing stopping me is leaving you unprotected. Between you and me, I don't think you should go because I know you want this child." **Luke admits with the deepest sympathy.

"**Luke, are you telling me the honest truth or what they ordered you to say? Please Luke, I love you like you are a part of my family and I need the truth."** I reply with honesty.

**"Ana, don't get me wrong...I love my job, but I love my job because you are like family to me too. I would never tell you a cover story that would hurt our friendship in the long run, you know that! You do believe me, right?"**

I know Luke is being honest and I don't want to get him trouble on my behalf. So I do the only thing to protect him.

**"Of course I believe you Luke and I will go to the appointment. I will talk to Christian tonight and end this confusing situation once and for all. Everything will be fine. Thank you Luke, that's what I love about you. Now can you stop being so sensitive and find my appointment book**?" I force myself to laugh making everything seem fine.

**"I am going now and thank you Ana."**

I hated doing this to Luke, I wish I could take him with me, but I cannot take that chance. I am not taking any risk when it comes to my child, and that exactly what he or she is...my child now.

Hanna informs me of notifying everyone and she will not admit to anyone of my plans to anyone who may ask. Grace and Kate rush into my office looking extremely scared for me. I refuse to break down right now because we are on a time limit. I show them Christian's email and they are shocked and they both give me the biggest hug possible. They agree to get me out of here without Christian being aware of my plan. A stronger pain hits me, making me fall to my knees. Grace is extremely worried for me and the baby, but I convince her we have to get out of here first. I leave everything that can track me and we head out. I have Hanna report a false report that someone turned my appointment book to lost and found and now Luke is on the way to retrieve it.

We all three leave the building, without being notice, thanks to the 10 minute window Hanna was able to get for me. That girl is an angel in disguise. Everything finally sets in and I am now crying in Grace's arm realizing what is no longer there between Christian and me. The stress is just too much for me and my body. I cannot control my emotions any longer. I am becoming hysterical that it is hard to breath. I am now having a full blown panic attack and the pain is now 1000 times worse. I scream for dear life when I notice the blood staining my skirt.

I keep repeating to myself, that I can't lose my child, over and over. Hoping this will stop it from happening.

**"Please Grace, save my baby! Grace promise me if I lose consciousness, only you, are to make my decisions, please promise me Grace. I don't want him anywhere near me, is that understood?**

**"I promise you Ana, I will do everything in my power to save my grand baby. I also promise that all your demands will be met at any cost."** Grace replies with tears running down her face.

I am attacked with another painful hit that I start to yell but then everything just goes black.

**Author's Note: **

**This is now my third story on fan fiction. This story just came into my crazy brain and just went with it. Do you think it is okay so far? Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**UNFORGIVABLE BETRAYAL**

**This is a story about Christian overstepping is controlling ways while she is pregnant causing her to miscarry their child and him having to witness the domino effects on their life. Only time will tell if they can repair their marriage or this is the beginning of their marriage coming to an end.  
******************************************************************************************

**THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME**

**Chapter 2**

**(Grace's POV)**

**  
**Kate is driving like Taylor or Sawyer would be in a case of emergency. We are now headed to the hospital trying to get Ana there before the unthinkable happens. I am praying not she doesn't lose my grandchild. Grandchild…I still cannot believe I am going to be a grandmother finally. What surprises me the most is the disappointment I feel towards Christian right now. Why would he react this way with his own wife? Does he not remember how he was blessed by us saving him by adopting him? Does he not remember that we gave him a chance in life and not giving up on him? How could he act so heartless with his own child, all this does not make any sense? I call Carrick while we are on the way and inform his not to mention that he is meeting me there, especially Christian if he happens to call him. He wanted an explanation, but I promised I would explain everything when he got to the hospital.

Ana's bleeding has slowed down finally. She looks extremely pail, that I keep checking her pulse. Ana is in this position due to my son's stupidity, that I feel my anger building up every second. We are now pulling into the emergency entrance and they are waiting for me as instructed. Being a doctor has its benefits at times. The male nurse opens the door and lifts Ana limp body onto the gurney rushing her inside. I am running along with them and Kate is parking the car. I saw her in tears and the anger building up as well.

They are now running every test on Ana and getting a sonogram ready so we can see if my grandchild is still alive. This must the worst feeling in the world, just not knowing fast enough. I break down while I was watching from the back ground. I am too emotionally involved to help Ana out. I feel so helpless, that I fall hard on my knees crying uncontrollably. I feel a strong pair of arms lift me up and carry me out. I am too distraught to even care who is caring me out.

**"Grace, baby…I am here now. It will be okay, we have to keep our hope for Ana."** Carrick whispers as he is rubbing my back.

Carrick is holding me while I am crying and I can hear Kate whispering everything that occurred. Carrick is furious with Christian. I can feel his body tensing up, but desperately trying to control his anger for my behalf. If feels like we have been waiting for hours or even days. Dr. Greene walks in looking for us.

**"Mr. and Dr. Grey… Ana has stopped bleeding. She did lose a lot of blood unfortunately and we are now giving her a blood transfusion. Due to the amount of stress Ana was in at one moment, it started affecting her body and the baby's as well. I am happy to say that the baby still has a heartbeat, but Ana and her baby are far from being okay at the moment. We are monitoring both of them at the moment. I need Ana to stay unconscious for the time being so she can calm down her body and start being strong for her baby. I am aware of the stress Ana is under. I received Christian call this morning and made me believe that his orders were Ana's as well. I know those were not her orders when Ana notified me herself. With strict orders from Ana herself, she informed me that Christian was not allowed near her or to make any decisions when it came to her and the baby's health. Are you aware of her orders as well?"** Dr. Greene explains with determination.

****

"Yes…Dr. Greene Ana told me the same thing on the way to the hospital." I reply with sorrow.

**"I understand Christian is your son, but for the protection of my patient, I do not want him near Ana for any reason. Until I hear different from Ana, he will not be allowed anywhere near her. You can go in now to see her. I will keep both of you informed of her situation."** Dr. Greene states while standing to her feet.

**"We understand and agree with you Dr. Green. Thank you for everything."** I reply and hug Carrick after she leaves the room.

We are now in Ana's room and her color has returned slightly, but she still looks deadly pale. Hearing my grandchild's heartbeat gives me hope. We sit there for hours, not speaking, only listening to our grandchild's heartbeat and holding Ana's hand. Visiting hours are over now and we know we have to leave her, but Kate refuses to leave her site.

**"Grace, can you please tell Elliot I am staying with Ana? Let's not notify her parents yet, I know Ana and she would us to wait." ** Kate whispers between sobs.

**"I will call Elliot for you dear and I will see you in the morning. Please try to get some rest and let me bring you something to eat."** I plead with her but with no success, which I understand.

We leave the hospital and we know once we get home we have to decide how to handle everything. Hanna called me few hours ago informing me that Christian himself and his security team were searching for her. She informed me of the window she took advantage of and allowed them to leave with Ana being unnoticed. I thank her and she said she would keep me informed.

Carrick and I decide that Christian or anyone working for him should not be aware of Ana's whereabouts. Elliot and Mia came over and we explained the situation and that Christian was not to be given any information and pretend we were unaware of their situation, and they all agreed. Elliot and Mia took off to the hospital to see Ana and Kate. I notified the hospital of them coming over after hours. Neither Carrick nor I got any sleep. Carrick had to go to work and I decided just to go back to the hospital. Ana and the baby were stable, but still not doing as well as we had hoped, but they did not get worse, so I was still holding on to hope.

Two days had past and they were still in the same condition. Kate took a leave of absence and refusing to leave her sight still. You can witness the love and protectiveness Kate held for Ana. I went home that afternoon to take a nap; I was running on a couple of hours of sleep only. I finally lay down and I hear my cell phone. I don't want to answer it, so I screen my call first and I notice it is Sawyer calling me.

**"Hello, Dr. Grey?"** Sawyer asks with a hint of uncertainty.

**"Hello Sawyer, is there something wrong?"** I respond keeping up the act of surprise.

**"Dr. Grey...uh...Before I continue this conversation, I just want you to be aware that Christian is not aware of me calling."** Sawyer responds with more doubt.

**"I understand Sawyer, how can I help you?"** I ask with concern.

**"I want you to be aware that Ana ran away two days ago. We have been doing everything possible to find her, but we have not been successful." **Sawyer explains with sadness.

**"Oh Sawyer, how and why did this happen? How is Christian doing and why were we not notified when this happened." ** I am playing my part well. Knowing that Christian is hiding all this information from us still is making me more upset with my son.

Sawyer informs me of Christian's behavior when he finds out Ana became pregnant and then the email he sent to Taylor and himself. He told me he did not agree with Christian's orders and had spoken to Ana prior to her disappearing and now he is beyond worried for her safety.

**"Dr. Grey, Christian has not been doing very well since Ana disappeared. He refuses to leave his room and now refusing to eat as well. He is unaware, as well as, Taylor that I am calling you."** Sawyer replies trying to hold his emotions.

**"Thank you for calling me, I will take care of this Sawyer. Don't worry about anyone finding out that you were the one who notified me, thank you again." **I hang up crying.

I call Carrick to return home quickly and I explain the phone call I received from Sawyer. We hold each other crying for Ana and Christian again. We decide to make an unannounced visit to Christian that evening. Carrick and I are now in the elevator about to arrive on Christian's floor. We are acting as if we were in the area about to have dinner. The elevator door opens and I see Taylor heading our way trying to hide his fear.

**"Good evening Taylor."** I proceed to walk in like I always do as if nothing is wrong.

**"Mr. and Mrs. Grey…I'm sorry to say but Christian is sleeping at the moment." **Taylor informs us.

**"Why would he be asleep at this hour? Is he sick Taylor? Let me speak to Ana then!"** I respond with a loud and firm voice.

**"He is not sick, ma'am and Ana is not home at the moment." ** Taylor tries coming up with a quick lie but fails.

**"Enough! No one I mean no one will stop me from seeing my son. I don't know what you are hiding from me Taylor, but I encourage you to come out with the truth now and stop lying to us!"** I yell again.

Carrick is now trying to hold me back and get me to calm down. I had enough and I dare Taylor by staring at him while I walk pass him up to Christian's room. I hear Carrick a few steps behind me and I inform him to wait until I call him and he nods in approval. I open the door, which I am surprised to be unlocked. The room is dark and it reeks. I turn on his lights and I am stunned of the disaster I see in front of me. Everything is destroyed and thrown in every direction. Ana's clothes and shoes are thrown everywhere, some even ripped into shreds. Her personal possessions are broken into pieces and scattered throughout the room as well. Pictures that were once placed in frames are now broken and ripped into pieces. I now feel Carrick holding my hand in shock of everything we are seeing in front of us. We hear a quiet sob coming from the closet. Carrick goes before myself and opens the door.

I gasp loudly when I see a broken and tearful Christian huddled in the corner rocking back and forth holding Ana's wedding dress for dear life. Christian is beyond out of his mind at this point. I leave the room silently and notify Taylor, which is now standing looking guilty by the door, to notify Dr. Flynn and to come over now. Taylor just nods as he picks up his phone and starts talking to Dr. Flynn.  
I go back into the closet and find my husband and Christian embracing tightly while Christian is sobbing uncontrollably while his father is soothing him. My heart is breaking into a million pieces having to witness Christian resurfacing as the four year old from the hospital. They remain in the same position until Dr. Flynn arrives and ask us to please step out.

Carrick and I just hold on to each other once again. I don't know how much more I can take before I start falling apart myself. Gail silently brings us both a hot cup of tea and leaves the room. We are waiting for hours when Dr. Flynn finally comes down stairs. He looks so tired and once again Gail brings him something to drink without looking at either of us. Dr. Flynn gives himself a minute and starts explaining everything.

Dr. Flynn informs us of Christian's melt down after he admits his failure as a husband and a soon to be father. Christian described his rage he felt towards Ana for becoming pregnant and refusing to get an abortion as he demanded. The rage within himself intensified when he found out she left him, choosing the child over him. That is when Christian started destroying everything in sight and broke down when he saw her wedding dress hanging. He has not left his room since that moment. Christian realizes the mistake he made, from trying to force Ana on getting an abortion and going as far as making the appointment without her consent. He is disappointed with his own actions and he knows that he deserves to feel this constant pain he caused himself. It is killing him not knowing if Ana is okay on her own, leaving without any money or credit cards. Having to be the one responsible if she gets hurt or even killed, as well as, their child; is too much for his mind to accept. He doesn't understand why he couldn't react like a normal husband would when they are informed by their spouse that she is expecting their child. He now grasps how wrong his actions were, and he knows it is too late to fix his thoughtless mistake this time. Knowing how Ana stood by him with all his baggage, as he calls it, and loving him no matter what, probably even more, and then to respond in this manner with her without using an ounce of his love he has for her. He completely turns his back on her and blames her of making this mistake her fault.

We are both are crying again and are speechless. Dr. Flynn convinces Christian to take a shower and to face us in the living room. Making sure that no one is listening to their conversation, I decide to write Ana's condition and how she came to me for assistance and her request of not having Christian anywhere near her or the baby. Dr. Flynn looks shocked, but he understands and respects her decision. He crumbles the note and stuffs it deep inside his pockets.

We hear Christian coming down the stairs not once looking into our eyes. He stands near the sofa not saying a word to anyone. I get up from the sofa suddenly and hug him tightly. He gasp from my sudden embrace and hugs me back just as tightly and continually asking for forgiveness and sobbing harder. I have no clue how long we hold each other and he lifts his head looking into my eyes for the first time and tells me thank you. I see my Christian returning slowly when I told him I already have.

**"Excuse my interruption Mr. Grey, but your dinner is ready." ** Gail whispers looking straight into his eyes.

**"Thank you Gail, I will be right there. Mom...dad...Dr. Flynn...uh would you like to join me for dinner?"** Christian asks as if he is a child once again.

We all agree without hesitation. I glance to my right, noticing Taylor just watching us in awe. In a short couple of hours we were able to help him and Taylor realizes he should have called us right away. He notices me looking at him as well and I just glare at his direction, nodding my head. Making him read my lips… **never again**...and with those two words it sums it up and he nods in agreement.

**"I'm sorry" **Taylor whispers and I nod and walk towards Christian again.

I notice Gail and Taylor running quietly to his bedroom to clean up his damaged bedroom before he returns. Christian eats everything on his plate and I serve him another plate without him asking. He looks up to me and smiles at me before thanking me. My cell phone rings, startling everyone, having to excuse myself when I see Kate is calling me.

**"Kate, is everything okay?" ** I whisper with fear in my voice.

**  
"Gail...it's Ana...she just woke up!"** Kate informs me through tears she cannot hold anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**UNFORGIVABLE BETRAYAL**

**This is a story about Christian overstepping is controlling ways while she is pregnant causing her to miscarry their child and him having to witness the domino effects on their life. Only time will tell if they can repair their marriage or this is the beginning of their marriage coming to an end.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME**

**Chapter 3  
(A POV)**

I feel someone holding my hand and sobbing quietly. I force my eyes to open and look down to see Kate's head.

**"Who would have thought you could be so emotional?"** Ana whispers with a hint of playfulness.

**"Ana...Oh My God...you are finally awake!" **Kate pulls me into a hug trying not to hurt me in the process.

We are holding each other without saying a word when I remember the bleeding and I start panicking not knowing if my child is still alive.

**"Kate...uh...my baby...is" **I start tensing and unable to finish my question.

**"Ana, please calm down. The baby is fine; with you resting the baby has been improving every hour. Listen to his heartbeat."** She points in the direction of the machine that is connected to my stomach. I start recalling speaking to Dr. Greene earlier and informing her of Christian making decisions without my acknowledgement and was instructed that he had no saying when it came to my child.

I let out a deep breathe feeling the relief. I am listening to how she has been here with me since I arrived. Informing me of the ones who know I am here and the ones who don't. Kate informs me of not notifying my parents yet, and is grateful how well she knows me. The silence reminds me of everything that occurred with Christian, but I refuse to stress by baby due to his stupidity again. Dr. Greene is checking on the both of us again and informs me of the great progress. I notice Kate on the phone, but I get side tracked with the doctor asking me questions. Dr. Greene wants me here for a few more days and then I can be discharged. I see Grace practically running to me with the biggest smile.

**"Ana Darling, you look so much better." **She continues hugging me in the process.

I inform her that Dr. Greens is discharging me in a few days. You can see the excitement and informs me of staying at their home and refuses any disagreements. I happily agree of course. I finally kick Kate out so she can rest in her own bed. It took a while to convince her, but I won this one.  
I can see a million and one things running through Grace's mind.

**"Grace...what are you not wanting to tell me?" **I ask seriously.

**"Ana, uh...I am not thinking of anything of importance."** Grace stutters the whole time.

**"Grace, you are as bad as lying as I am. Please tell me." **I beg with sadness in my voice.  
**  
"I'll start...but if it's too much, I will stop." **Grace whispers.

I nod for her to continue. She informs me of everything from the point at arriving at her office. I am pleased to hear of everyone respecting my wishes. The information with Luke calling her stuns me. I am most stunned with Christian's behavior. Grace describes everything they witness and the melt down of Christian while sitting in our closet clinging to my wedding gown, shatters my heart.

The image of Dr. Flynn talking to Christian for hours and convincing him to shower before facing his parents; has me crying. The image of Christian inviting all three to dinner, saddens me knowing the loneliness he if feeling. I am beyond shock with Christians own revelation about his mistakes and acknowledging himself as a father.

I am glad to hear his parents helped him, but I am still not ready to face him yet. I give the okay to inform Christian that I am fine, but I will notify him when am ready to talk. I finally get to go back to sleep after all this talking and with the lovely heartbeat in the back ground. I know that I will have to take this adventure one day at a time, and having family support will make this journey easier.


	4. Chapter 4

**UNFORGIVABLE BETRAYAL**

**This is a story about Christian overstepping is controlling ways while she is pregnant causing her to miscarry their child and him having to witness the domino effects on their life. Only time will tell if they can repair their marriage or this is the beginning of their marriage coming to an end.  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME**

**Chapter 4**

**(C POV)**

I wake up in my office once again. This is getting so old already. When will Ana finally come to her senses already? Since the day she told me she was pregnant my life has been turned upside down. Does she not realize that I could never be a good father, with such a disturbing past? It makes me ill thinking I could be the same way with a child because of my past. How could Ana take that chance with her child?

I rush into the spare bathroom and take a shower. Having Gail put most of my work clothes in the spare room for now, has been convenient avoiding Ana. I am now rushing because it is time she listens to reasoning before she heads off to work. I am ready for work in 10 minutes and rush down stairs so I can meet Ana for breakfast.

**"Morning Gail, I will have my usual this morning."** I respond looking at my cell phone the whole time.

**"Good Morning Sir, it will be ready in 5 minutes."** Gail responds while finishing preparing my breakfast.

**"Gail, please start preparing Ana's as well."** I instruct still going through the endless emails I receive every day.

**"Uh…Sir, Ana has left to work already. Sawyer had me prepare her breakfast to go so she could eat on the way to work."** Gail whispers not knowing how I am about to respond.

**"What… already gone? As long as she eats…"** I bitterly respond. I am seething now. She is also avoiding me as well, but she can avoid me for so long only. How dare she defy me in this manner? Knowing Sawyer is taking responsibility on making sure Ana eats, rages me with jealousy. She is my wife, not his! She fucking listens to him, but not me? I will keep my eye on those two, and if I find something is going on between the both of them…I will destroy his career. Now I know I need to calm down and stop thinking such stupid thoughts, I know deep inside that Ana loves only me and Sawyer is doing the job he is being paid for. I hate my jealous tendencies. I make a mental note on talking to Dr. Flynn about this. I am going to end up driving myself crazy with such ridiculous thoughts.

I finish my breakfast without even tasting it due to all the crazy thoughts running through my head at one time. I inform Gail on the time to have dinner ready. Taylor is waiting for me and we now head off. I know what needs to be done so I take out my phone.

**"Hello, Dr. Daniels speaking."** I hear on the other line. Dr. Daniels is wondering why he is receiving a call so early and on his personal line.

**"Dr. Daniels? This is Christian Grey. I am calling to make an appointment for Ana on having the procedure done to terminate the fetus. I need this done today!"** I inform in a business manner.

**"Mr. Grey, are you making this appointment with your wife's permission and acknowledgment?"** I know the answer already prior to asking. Does he not realize that Dr. Greene and I are partners and I am aware of Mrs. Grey's request?

**"Of course I do! This is our choice and Ana wanted me to call in for her. What time can she come in?" **I respond bitterly. How dare she question me?

**"Have her come in at 2pm Mr. Grey."** I am making up a time because I am much smarter than he thinks I am. I am signaling Dr. Greene as I give him a time. She is walking towards me with a confused look as I give her a motion to stay silent. To think my day hasn't even started yet and it is now ruined thanks to a Christian Grey!

**"She will be there."** I respond and hang up without another word.

**"Taylor, I need you and Sawyer to accompany Mrs. Grey to Dr. Daniels office at 2pm. You are to use any force necessary on making sure she is at this appointment on time."** I instruct with bitterness in my voice.

**"Yes sir."** Taylor responds without hesitation. Even though he answered Christian without hesitation, which is far from the obesities running through his head. Being aware of his conversation to Dr. Daniels and knowing he is lying on Ana's behalf. Taylor is beyond upset and knows how Sawyer is going to respond when I give him our orders. Christian unaware that I am finding a way to disobey his orders, even if it cost me my job and I am sure Sawyer will be doing the same. There is no way in hell that I will put any woman, especially Ana, through that. Is he fucking mad? Not only with me having morals. I would end up losing Gail by her leaving my ass in a heartbeat if I followed through those orders. Gail is my life, not this shitting job! I am now thinking how to inform Luke without him going ballistic on Mr. Grey. I can't stop wondering on how in the hell can a husband respond to their wife in that manner when she announces she is pregnant and especially when he claims of loving her. I know that Ana does not deserve this and I will do what I have to prevent it.

**"Taylor, call me if you run into any problems with Ana."** Christian informs me as he gets out of the SUV.

**"Yes sir"** I respond but making sure that those orders will never be followed.

Christian is searching for her number while he opens the door to his office, ignoring everyone in the process.

**"Hanna…Ana has an appointment at 2pm today that she cannot miss. You need to cancel her prior appointments that will interfere with this appointment and she will not be returning after her appointment. Fix her schedule now."** I instruct with no emotions and hang up with any notice. I send Ana on my demands and give her the details that she needs to be aware of.

****

"Yes Mr. Grey" Hanna tries responding but the line goes dead. I remember Ana informing me from day one that Mr. Grey has no authority interfering in her appointments without notifying her prior before the changes are made. Oh hell, this is not going to be a good day. I know he is trying to change her appointments without her acknowledgement and does he not realize I work for Mrs. Grey…not Mr. Grey? His charm and temper may affect everyone around him, but he is mistaken thinking it will affect me. How Ana puts up with his ass, will always be a mystery.

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Unfinished discussion

Date: 24August 2015 09:27

To: Anastasia Steele

Anastasia

I notice you had left to work before I did again and without eating breakfast. I am aware you are intentionally avoiding me, but this conversation is far from over. I have made an appointment for you with Dr. Daniels at 2pm. He will be giving you the details of the procedure we discussed and you will not miss this appointment. I have canceled your previous appointments already. Sawyer and Taylor will be accompanying you to your appointment and I have given the orders to use any force necessary to get you to that appointment.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

I don't wait on a response from Ana, knowing she will not respond just to piss me off more. Looking at my phone at 11am, I am correct about her behavior as always. I check on her location making sure she is still in her building and I wonder if she ate lunch. I will call Sawyer reminding him that she needs to eat, but let me finish this paperwork first.

**"Grey speaking"** I answer with bitterness and annoyance.

**"Sir, we cannot find Mrs. Grey."** Taylor speaks with authority and fear that he is trying to hide.

**"What the fuck do you mean you can't find my wife? You do want is necessary to find her now! Everyone one of you needs to get off your ass and do your job right, because if you were doing it correctly in the first place…she wouldn't me missing." ** I yell into my phone and throw the phone hitting the wall and throwing everything on my desk in anger.

I instruct my assistant to get me another phone now as I run off heading towards security. I am trying to figure out how she got away or did someone kidnap her. I am going crazy not knowing where Ana is at this very moment. Taylor is already there tracking everything we have on her devices. Sawyer is on the phone with Taylor as we are looking and informing us that everything is still on her desk, even her purse. Nothing is missing from her purse, not even her home keys. We check her phone records and the business phone records on all call made in that time period. We are especially paying attention to Hanna's, but there is not one thing out of place. We go through the security tape and all of days when they are updating the system we lose her in that ten minute window. She vanishes without a trace or anyone seeing her. I have the building in lock down, having the security check every corner of that building. Taylor and I head out to her building after I get my new phone.

I go straight towards Hanna and find out any information she may be hiding. I use every ounce of me to intimidate her, but she repeats the explanation over and over again. Everything she did checks out to be true. She even followed my orders from this morning. How can this be happening? How can she just disappear without a trace? I hire the best in the world and Ana is able to outsmart all of them? How in the fuck is this even possible? I decide to go back home when it becomes dark, I need to get away from here and think. Taylor has not said much to me, but I don't want to speak to anyone right now. Taylor and Sawyer go straight to their office and make phone calls after phone calls, getting so many people involved just to find one person who was able to outsmart all of us.

**"Mr. Grey? Would you like to eat dinner now?"** Gail shyly whispers.

**"No thank you Gail, I will just have a glass of white wine."** I respond without emotion but with respect. I have always treated Gail as I would treat my mother from day one, I wonder why at times.

I am sitting in my office waiting on any news, but hours have passed and we are getting nowhere. I cannot even work, my mind is too scattered everywhere. I pick up mini Charlie Tango and just stare at it, remembering Ana giving this to me when she first left me and turned my world apart. I carry it with me to my bedroom. I am thinking why would she leave and where would she go? It hits me like a ton of bricks… Ana chose the baby over me? I keep telling myself that I am jumping to the wrong conclusion, but deep down I know I have found my answer.

I have never been so anger in my life, not even as a teenager. My body and mind freezes for a second and then hell breaks loose. I start breaking everything that reminds me of Ana. I see our pictures of us together and I break the frame with my fist and tear all the pictures trying to erase her memory. I throw her jewelry box to the wall shattering it into a million pieces. I see her charm bracelet and start crushing every charm, our first, into dust. Every little knick knack Ana has ever collected due to a memory it reminds her of, I break it throwing it to the wall. I find the one from our honeymoon. It was a beautiful shell that we found as she stepped out of the SUV. I remember Ana forcing herself to fall in order to save this shell from her stepping on it and breaking it. I ran to her in panic and she just sat there holding this shell with the biggest smile showing me that she saved it. Having a bloody knee didn't faze her, she was just happy to have that shell that she instantly fell in love with. It was the cutest thing I had ever witness her do. She even gave it to Sawyer, not me, for safe keeping. Constantly pestering him to make sure he still had it. I recall that day as if was yesterday while I am holding the shell in my hand. The anger of her choosing that baby over me gets the best of me again. I throw the shell to the wall having it shatter on impact.

I go into our closet and throw her shoes in every direction. I start tossing her clothes and then I find myself ripping them into shreds. I find the one from our first formal. I can still picture how gorgeous who looks in this dress. I toss it after ripping it as well. I see the dress from our engagement dinner, our first anniversary, and I see the dress she was wearing when she told me yes on becoming my wife. They all lay by my feet in shreds. I have pulled off every single dress that was hanging. I see one item left and open to see what is inside. My heart stops…I am holding her wedding gown. The most important dress she owns, I now have in my hands. I look around to the destruction I have caused to her items and all the memories they once held. An item that could never be replaced…I have destroyed out of anger. What have I done? How did I let my anger take me this far? I have destroyed my marriage by insisting my wife to kill our child, for my fear of having children. How fucked up is that? I order my security to force her to that appointment using any force necessary to make sure she gets there on time? I can't breathe… I refused to listen to anything she had to say, pushing her further away from me. I see Ana protecting a life that is a part of us both, stopping me from making the worse mistake in my life and waiting for me on the other side of the tunnel with open arms.

I realize now, that not once did she threaten to leave me. Even with my inexcusable comments towards her or my actions I decided on my own. But when I threaten the wrong person, our child, I had crossed the line. She was putting herself in the line of fire, suffering while she was waiting for me to open my eyes and realize that when I saw this child as being a part of her as well, I would see our child for the first time. The problem though is I realized it too late. I had destroyed everything she was protecting. I lost Ana, our child, our marriage, our memories…everything…

I fall to my knees hugging the only thing I have left of us…her wedding gown. I am repeating for her to please come home safely and to forgive me. It is the only thought I have left in my vocabulary and my punishment is to repeat it for eternity on my knees.

I vaguely recall someone trying to stop me from rocking back and forth, I think it was Taylor or maybe Gail, I honestly have no clue. I don't see or hear anything around me anymore. I just see myself holding Ana asking her to forgive me. But I never receive a response from her, so I find myself hugging her tighter and begging for forgiveness.

I remember staying in my position, not moving only rocking back and forth emphasizing the pain I deserved to feel every minute, because I couldn't move from this spot until Ana gave me permission to move. I felt someone's arm around me, trying to stop me from rocking I think. I hear someone calling my name from a distance. The person is holding me tightly repeating the love they have for me and allowing their body to rock back and forth along with me, sharing the pain from this position. I start hearing the voice more clearly by the second, I now realize that my father is sharing my pain and crying beside me holding on with dear life. He is patiently waiting for me to get back in control and he is not rushing me. I start sobbing uncontrollably asking my father to forgive me and holding him for dear life. I hear him tell me the only person who needs to forgive myself first in order to move on would be I. His words made perfect sense and pulled me out of the tunnel I was stuck in.

I now hear Dr. Flynn's voice and ask to speak to me alone. I am so glad for Dr. Flynn being here, and I open up the most in this one moment, then all the years I have seen him. He acknowledges my break through from my break down. He tells me to take a shower and it's time to face my parents who are waiting for me. Taking a shower relaxes my aching bones and this small step is moving me forward to the other side of the tunnel. I get dress trying to ignore the ruined memories that surrounds me. I walk down stairs afraid of seeing the disappointment I have caused. I stand by the sofa memorizing every pattern on the floor, and I feel my mom unexpectedly hugging me and I grasp from the surprise. I suddenly embrace her back and cry in her arms asking for her forgiveness as well. Not knowing how long we are standing there I feel her whisper I already have. I feel myself returning slowly bringing a smile to my lips and thank her.

**"Excuse my interruption Mr. Grey, but your dinner is ready." ** Gail whispers looking straight into my eyes with love and concern.

**"Thank you Gail, I will be right there. Mom...dad...Dr. Flynn...uh would you like to join me for dinner?"** I ask feeling like a child once again not wanting to be alone. Without hesitation they all agree.

I eat everything on my plate and I am about to ask for another serving, when my mother hands me another serving of food, knowing what I needed without me asking. I look up at her and smile and thanking her. Her cell phone rings, startling me, and she excuse herself going to the next room.  
I eat in silence, enjoying my meal. My mother rushes back apologizing that she has to leave due to being called to the hospital. My father and Dr. Flynn stay with me.


	5. Chapter 5

**UNFORGIVABLE BETRAYAL**

**This is a story about Christian overstepping is controlling ways while she is pregnant causing her to miscarry their child and him having to witness the domino effects on their life. Only time will tell if they can repair their marriage or this is the beginning of their marriage coming to an end.  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME**

**Chapter 5**

**(Grace's POV)**

The time I just spent in Christian's home has to be one of the hardest and saddest moments in my life. Watching my son having a meltdown was excruciating to witness. A small part of me, myself as a woman and not as his mother, believes that this was the only way he was to really open his eyes and heart to Ana and also himself. I am disappointed in my son having to go to the extremes in stressing his wife to a point of a possibility of losing their child and destroying her belongings. I don't understand why anyone who loves someone would be able to destroy anything that belongs to that person. I don't comprehend or approve with that behavior. How would you even explain to that person on your insensitive and irrational actions? I don't care how upset someone may get; it is something you just don't do! The only message I receive from that behavior is that they want to destroy not only the relationship between the two, but prove to them that they want to destroy anything that has an emotional connection and make the wound in their heart even deeper to a point where it is almost impossible to heal ever again.

I am now pulling into the hospital, starting to worry on how much closer am I to my breakdown? I have to stay strong for Ana and Christian, but I cannot sugar coat my son's behavior or actions just because he is my son. I finally reach her room and hope for the best. A fraction of the weight on my shoulders feel as if they have lifted, seeing some color return, but I can tell she has a long journey ahead of her.

**"Ana Darling, you look so much better." **I honestly say while I hug her in the process.

I cannot stop smiling knowing that she will be able to leave the hospital in a few days due to her body responding and repairing the damage from the stress. I start to think where she plans on staying when she gets discharged. I know Kate and Ana are practically sisters, but I could keep an eye on her condition. How do I approach this without looking as the intrusive mother in law? I am just going to have to risk it and see how she responds.

**"Ana, you know you and my grandchild are staying at our home and I refuse any disagreements you may have?"** I state with the bravery I am pretending to always carry with me.

Having Ana happily agree has lifted another few pounds from my shoulders. Just if all this weight would be lifted at one time would be a life saver. I have so many things I need to discuss with her but I don't want to stress her more. I also don't want to keep her in the dark either. My thoughts are interrupted as I see Kate finally removing herself from Ana. I am impressed that Ana was able to have Kate leave, but with Ana around; I have witness many miracles.

**"Grace...what are you not wanting to tell me?" **Having been lost in my thoughts and not paying attention, Ana asks with seriousness and worry.

****

"Ana, uh...I am not thinking of anything of importance." I stutter the whole time. Yeah, I did that smoothly.

**"Grace, you are as bad as lying as I am. Please tell me." **Ana begs with sadness in my voice. I can see the worry in her eyes.

**"I'll start...but if it's too much, I will stop."** I whisper hoping I am doing the right thing.

Ana only nods in agreement preparing herself on what I have to say. I inform Ana of everything from the point at arriving at her office. I notice she is shocked and hurt in with Christian's behavior. Ana still has no clue or understanding on the impact she has over my son. I can see her mind trying to run a marathon and having all of it trying to keep up with each other and not losing any part before reaching the finish line. I notice the small smile forming when she hears of Dr. Flynn, Carrick and I helping him through his meltdown. I can see the love she will always have for Christian, but I also see the disappointment that makes her stronger on dealing with Christian and not just running into his arms, making a sorry or even a sever meltdown fixing their problems. I can see she wants Christian to be a part in his son's or daughter's life, but I can also see if she will or ever can be a part of that same image as a family. I agree with her not seeing him as well, even if Christian may disagree. Christian has to face and deal with his punishment from his own mistakes. I can see she is extremely exhausted and she needs her rest, so I promise her to explain more after she has rested. I am dreading explaining what he did in their bedroom. The several pounds that were lifted today have returned with a vengeance.

I notify the family of Ana great progress, but told everyone not to visit yet. We would have to go along with her pace. Dr. Flynn felt comfortable enough to leave Carrick with Christian. Dr. Flynn also would like to speak with Ana as well, but only when she is ready. He promised to be on standby anytime of the day or night. I am waiting for Ana to wake up and eat before we find out where we proceed from here. When was the last time I slept or ate? I wish I had a book or magazine keeping my brain occupied with something else besides all this. I feel my eyes dropping and I can no longer fight them to stay open. Would it be great when I wake up, I find out this whole mess is only a nightmare? A woman can only hope or just prepare her mind for the rough journey ahead of us by sleeping…


	6. Chapter 6

**UNFORGIVABLE BETRAYAL**

**This is a story about Christian overstepping is controlling ways while she is pregnant causing her to miscarry their child and him having to witness the domino effects on their life. Only time will tell if they can repair their marriage or this is the beginning of their marriage coming to an end.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME**

**Chapter 6**

**(Taylor's POV)**

Watching Dr. Grey walk past me going towards Christian's room was a relief, as well as, a scary situation about to unfold. How did I allow Christian to reach that point and not think it was time to notify his parents? Gail is still upset with me for allowing it to get this far, which I don't blame her but damn, I can only do so much when it concerns Christian. I do find it suspicious both his parents showing up unannounced and knowing something was wrong with Christian and Ana. I know with complete certainty that they were asked to come by, but by whom? The only two suspects would me Luke or Gail. I am actually thankful for either one stepping up and making that call, but just out of curiosity I will find out who did my job. I give myself a little time and I will solve the mystery.

I am standing in the hallway just in case his parents may need back up with Christian, I am now witnessing the disaster he has caused in their bedroom. Holy Shit! I am standing unnoticed right behind Carrick now. Everything of Ana's is scattered and destroyed. I don't see anything untouched. I am shocked with the disaster he has caused and I am starting to become angry when I notice the shell and only by the color of it, broken into pieces by my feet. I remember that day as if it was yesterday.

It was our first day at the resort on their honeymoon and watching Ana smiling through the mirror with so much excitement and her not having the patients for me to open her door. I see Christian about to tell her to wait for me and I notice her head look down, as if something was calling her name, as she is stepping out of the SUV. I automatically realize she is trying to avoid stepping on something and suddenly turns her body and an odd position trying to prevent from destroying at whatever she is protecting. I find myself running to her trying to catch her fall, as well as, Christian who looks as if he is about to have a heart attack. We all hear the loud thump from her fall and I am dreading the verbal attack from Christian on not protecting her from getting injured, which by the way, is a hard tasks to keep up knowing she is so accident-prone. We all stop suddenly when we see Ana now sitting on the pavement with blood running down her knees and holding a medium sized colorful shell in her hand just holding this shell with the biggest smile and raising it up in her hand showing all of us that she saved it. That was the silliest and cutest thing I had ever witness her do. I notice Christian looking at her with the same look as well and having the happiest expression plastered on his face, even with the blood running down her knees. After Christian cleaned up her knees with such care, not once did Ana look away from the shell. She was admiring the damn thing as if was the largest diamond in the world. I hear Christian ask Ana the same thought running through my mind on what is so special about this shell. It is pretty, but not understanding the reaction she is giving this colorful shell.

Ana starts explaining that she received this gift from her father (given by her mother on his behalf), which passed away before she was born, the day she left to college. Her father found this rare colored shell on the day he found out his wife was pregnant with Ana. With Ana being on her own for the first time, it would always remind her that he was always with her and never alone. Unfortunately when Ana first arrived at the school her handbag was stolen and she remembers crying for days because she had kept that shell in there for safe keeping, not wanting to lose it during the move. Christian offered to hold it for her so it wouldn't get lost, but she refused as kindly as possible. She then turns to Luke and hands him the shell asking him to protect this as if it was her he was protecting. With Luke hearing her story as well, is shocked that she asked him to protect it and not Christian. I notice Christian trying to hide the hurt of her trusting Luke more with this shell than himself, but I also see him glaring at Luke with jealousy. It was hilarious on Luke avoiding Christian's glare to whole time. He takes the shell from her and finds a small box to place it in and protectively puts it inside his pocket. I lost count on the number of times she would pester him making sure he still had it throughout the day. I think after a while, Christian was glad it was given to Luke and not him.

Now I am staring at this one special shell that now lays in pieces by my feet. I am shocked that Christian would stoop to this level realizing the most sentimental thing she owns that was given by her late father was intentionally broken by his hands. The anger I feel at this moment has me walking away from this job in a matter of seconds and never looking back. I am about to turn around and leave with or without Gail, when we all hear a sound coming from the closet. All three of us go to the door and Carrick opens the door and we all freeze on the vision in front of us. I turn around and leave the room to try to remove the scene that is now tattooed to my brain. I have seen some bad and sad things in my life, but watching Christian rocking back and forth huddled in the corner and hugging Ana's wedding dress as if his life depended on it and looking down at it as if he had Ana in his arms asking for her forgiveness and for her to come back. He would repeat the words over and over with so much sorrow and remain on his knees as if this was his punishment in life for everything he had done to Ana.

I am standing by the door looking down, not knowing how to deal with these emotions. I hear Grace approaching and requesting that I notify Dr. Flynn and to come over now. I only nod still being in shock of what I have just witness and call Dr. Flynn. I inform Luke that to wait for Dr. Flynn to arrive and to send him to their bedroom as soon as he gets here. Dr. Flynn gets here extremely quickly, and I find myself wondering if he was in the neighborhood at the time. I open the door for him and Christian's parents walk out a few seconds later, leaving them alone.

I watch Carrick and Gail holding each other unnoticed in the corner. I notice Gail is preparing drinks for them and is watching me with concern. She hands me a cup of hot tea and a squeezes my forearm reminding me that she is watching over me as well and giving me the support I am desperately needing. Dr. Flynn finally comes down stairs after several hours from talking to Christian. He looks so tired gives himself a minute and starts explaining everything. Gail silently appears and hands him a drink as well and heads off to the kitchen again. Listening to Dr. Flynn and describing Christians meltdown and his thoughts, has my emotions going in every direction. I notice Gail and Luke listening to Dr. Flynn as well. I see the tears falling from Gail's eyes at a fast rate, breaking my heart that she is hurting as well. Luke looks like a statue hiding his emotions even from himself at the moment. I am secretly scared how that will turn out when he finally release those emotions. I will have to watch him until that moment finally happens. Like I don't have enough shit on my plate as it is.

Dr. Flynn convinces Christian to take a shower and to face his parents in the living room. I notice Dr. Grace looking around as if checking who is listening distance of them and then decides to write on a piece of paper and hands it over to Dr. Flynn. Dr. Flynn looks shocked and only nods in understanding. He crumbles the note and stuffs it deep inside his pockets. My curiosity is getting the best of me and I am now trying to figure out how to get that note from his pocket undetected. We all then hear Christian coming down the stairs not once looking into our eyes. He stands near the sofa not saying a word to anyone. I have never witness Christian in this manner and honestly it is scary the hell out of me.

Dr. Grace suddenly gets up from the sofa and hug Christian tightly. I hear him gasp and return the hug to his mother just as tightly and continually asking for forgiveness and sobbing harder. I have no clue how long they just hold each other and I see Christian lifting head towards Grace and thanking her. I notice a different person standing there, but in a refreshing way. I am so lost in my thoughts that I don't even see Gail enter the room again until she starts speaking.

**"Excuse my interruption Mr. Grey, but your dinner is ready." ** Gail whispers looking straight into his eyes. How Christian ever got so lucky having her work for him, is a mystery and blessing.

**"Thank you Gail, I will be right there. Mom...dad...Dr. Flynn...uh would you like to join me for dinner?"** Christian asks as if he is a child once again.

I feel as if I am in a Twilight Zone moment. They all agree without hesitation of course and I just stand there like a statue myself and play back everything that has occurred and still wondering why I let him get to that point. I feel my hairs on my body rise from someone glaring at me and I notice Dr. Grey glaring in my direction nodding her head. Oh shit! I can feel the anger and disappointment and she has me read from her lips stating**… never again...**and with those two words it sums it up and I only nods in agreement.

**"I'm sorry" I** whisper back and she only nods as well and walks towards Christian.

Gail noticing our silent conversation knows exactly what we are talking about, because she is upset with me for the same reason. I see her smirking at me and I know that she has forgiven me as well. I signal for us to clean up their room while they eat and I am now catching up to her. It is kind of scary how we can understand each other without saying one word. Even though I have witness the destruction, it still knocks the wind out of you. Gail is standing by the door way with tears, neither of us able to produce a single word to each other. I give her shoulders a comforting squeeze and a kiss on her head and we walk in starting to clean up the mess and not speaking a word to each other. We put everything in a box for now which will be placed in a different room, except for the shattered shell that I am carefully trying to keep together as much as possible. Gail notices what I am doing, first with confusion then she realizes what I am keeping separately, and she gets on her knees helping me find what we can that is left. I can hear her crying and see the tears falling. After we collect all we can, I pull her into my arms and we both cry together holding each other. We are giving the support we both need at this moment and I am wondering how an object seeming very ordinary to anyone, but holding a great amount of importance will affect this outcome above everything else that is going on as well. Only time will tell us unfortunately.


	7. Chapter 7

**UNFORGIVABLE BETRAYAL**

**THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME**

**Chapter 7**

**(A POV)**

I jump up from having a nightmare, trying familiarizing myself with my location. I notice the hospital room and realize I am waking up to another nightmare. Yeah I have the greatest life. I hear someone coming through the door and I see Grace heading my direction with a cup of coffee.

**"Good morning Ana."** Grace replies trying to hide her worry.

**  
"Did you say Morning? You mean I slept since yesterday afternoon?"** I asked with shock.

**"Yes, but your body needed the rest."** Gail responds in her doctor mode.

I really don't have much to say so I pretend I am watching something on the television. Honestly I have no idea what I am even watching, but whatever helps me look busy. The nurses bring me some breakfast, but my stomach is in knots that I really couldn't eat much.

**"Ana...do you mind if we can talk for a little while?"** Grace whispers as if trying to avoid the conversation herself.

****

"I don't mind Grace." I lie with a smile.

Grace starts finishing her story from yesterday and I just listen as she tells me the rest that occurred. I am beyond upset with Christian that I get disgusted just thinking his name. She waits for me to get my thoughts together and remains quiet. The thought of having everything I own being destroyed by my own husband disgusts me to the core. How could he do that to me...to us? Does he realize how many times he has pissed me off and not once have I ever touched his shit! That R8 of his is looking pretty with bulls eyes all over the place. I haven't gone shooting practice in a while, but I see that moment coming up pretty soon. I gave her the hard job of telling me what wasn't destroyed by his idiotic hands, and I feel my anger rise even higher when she couldn't name one thing. I start thinking of the sentimental stuff I had in my room and all the dresses I saved from our first of special moments. I find myself closing in and the sadness I was feeling is now gone. To hell with that shit! He destroyed my things that had special meaning to me, and he is the one that ripped those memories from us as well. I refuse to let this destroy me, in fact, I feel myself rebuilding into the person I had hidden deep inside, but she is no longer asleep. With this new person awaken, she no longer needs those items, those were the old Ana's items and she no longer exists. I decide enough is enough and it time for me to stop sulking and start getting everything that needs to be done and be reading for when I get out. I need to speak to the one person who I know who will help me out and have everything ready by the time I get out.

**  
"Gail, can you please call Kate for me, I need to speak to her now?" ** I ask with no emotions.

**  
"I will call her now for you Ana. Ana, I don't mean to interfere, but please don't make any dis..." **Grace sadly whispers. I interrupt her before she is able to finish her sentence.

**"Grace, I truly appreciate everything, I honestly I do. But it is time for me to make the decisions for myself that I see fit. I do need one favor from you though. Please notify Christian that we are doing fine and he is not to have any contact with us until further notice from myself."** I respond with confidence.

**"I understand Ana and I will tell him myself and I will make myself clear of not even trying to refuse your orders. I hope you will still keep us involved. Do you need me to get you anything that you may need?" **Grace whispers through her tears.

**"Thank you Grace. I would never punish the family for Christian's actions. Thank you for understanding. Don't worry about it; I will be alright for now."** I respond with certainty.

Grace leaves my room and I start thinking if everything that I will need. I need to call Hanna after I speak to Kate. Kate shows up thirty minutes later. We only hug at first and I explain everything that Grace has informed me. First I see shock and now see the anger and determination I see in myself. Kate's takes out her small notebook from her bag and promises me that she will get most of my list done before I am released. I give her my safety deposit box information and inform her that she is the only authorized signer.

As I said before, being married to Christian has kept me on my toes. I inform her of the separate account that is under my middle name and her name of course. There is more than enough cash inside the account, as well as, the safety box. I start reading off my list:

1. Apartment near work, but not too close to Christians and under alias name. Enough room for security and baby.

2. I need my own computer security person (TI), who will protect everything from Christian and his security personnel as well

3. I need three personal securities.

4. Necessities to start off with.

5. Clothes for work and everyday use, as well as, shoes.  
Better yet, get in contact with my personal stylist.

6. New cell phone with unlisted number being set up by TI only.

7. New email that needs to be set up with TI for security reasons as well.

8. Two vehicles for my drivers.

9. New locks at my company and having all connections with Christian's company, cut off.

10. Housekeeper

11. TI will be the first to be hired so he will get all background checks first.

That is all I can think of as of now, that list alone will keep her very busy. Kate knowing many people through her job will make her job easier. I see that brain of hers work on over drive. She informs me that she will have a TI here within a few hours. Once Kate is on a mission, nothing will stop her, hell I should hire her. Before I even asked her, she informed me that everything being done is only between the two of us.

A large amount of weight has been lifted from my shoulders and it is time for me to get a hold of Hanna. Hanna arrives within thirty minutes as well. Damn these women are quick! I inform her of the changes that concern work only. I told her that she will need a new email and cell phone as well. We both will have our work and personal cell phones and emails. We need to get a hold of all our contacts and give them the new number for the company. I informed Hanna of the locks being changed along with all of Christian's security personnel. She goes back to work getting ready for the change not notifying anyone just yet.

I am still arranging my new start in life while I am still in the hospital. I called Grace earlier to not inform Christian of my wellbeing until I give her further notice. Kate has just called me that she is on her way back. It has been several hours and I curious on what she has got done already. Kate walks in with an overnight bag. I thank her personal necessities and change of clothing as well.

She has Danielle Stalks waiting in the hallway. Kate explains of getting in contact with an old friend who locates (for individuals and companies) everything in that department that has to do with security. He only locates the very best and only works from a word of mouth and insured her that Christian has never been in contact with him. She even went one step further and handed a NDA before speaking to anyone. Damn that girl is good. She informs me of Jalynn Anderson, but will be only known as Danielle Stalks from this moment on. She is one of the best TIS available. She is gorgeous and very unassuming. Her position will be listed under a different position and only Ana and security will be aware of her factual position. Kate informs me that she has accomplished a few of the items that I am searching for and Kate introduces us and leaves us alone.

**"It's a pleasure to finally meeting you Mrs. Grey" **Danielle responds while shaking my hand.

**"Before we begin Danielle, I will be only referred as Ana at all times"** I reply with a smile.

Danielle gives me a quick background check on herself. She has knowledge of Christian's TI through word of mouth, but she has surpassed his training years ago. She has located three personal security guards and a security team for my office. She is also familiar with Christian's security. Danielle reassures me that the security team, as well as she, has stayed under radar since they began this career field. They are personally picked from Kate's old friend by request only. All personal security will be staying with me at all times. The head, as well as, my personal security is named Vin Diesel (yes the actor, but this is my story so he is not a movie star) He will be arriving within an hour. The second in charge is named Brandon Stevenson (imagine an exact look alike of Dwayne Johnson aka The Rock). The third one is Heather McDaniel (imagine an exact look alike as Angelina Jolie).

Danielle hands me my personal and work cell phone, which have all four phone numbers of security programed, along with my new email address. She will give Hanna her things when she visits her posing as an employee which already passed Christian's background check. Vin will be arranging the vehicles later today. The safest and most secure residence is still in the process of being found. She will be waiting for my orders on cleaning out all the bugs that I have hidden throughout the company.

Danielle is headed towards my office and will keep me informed and will be here later with security. Kate is a miracle worker. Before Kate heads off, she informs me that all clothing is on hold and is ready or pick up. I am glad she had my measurements from when I went by there last week. I decide to take a nap before they return again and prepare for when Christian will be notified on my well-being only, as well as, the orders on any contact with me will not permitted. I know once he receives this information, he will have his security figuring out on how to locate me ASAP.


	8. Chapter 8

**UNFORGIVABLE BETRAYAL**

**THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME**

**Chapter 8**

**(A POV)**

I got another couple of hours of sleep and Danielle is on her way up to my room. Danielle informs me of what she noticed so far. She has a lot of cleaning up to do thanks to Christian's stalking tendencies, but nothing that is too complicated. She noticed his security present, but she was not detected as a threat. I met all three of my new security and I am extremely impressed already and I had a great feeling about all three. Danielle gave me the great news of locating a loft that has excellent security. The loft would only be a lease for very long extended period of time. The owner is a close friend of Danielle and had to suddenly leave but didn't want to live it empty. The loft has never been lived in due to his sudden divorce and only wanted the monthly dues paid and for his personal housekeeper able to work and reside there in her own quarters, which she already passed her security clearance and agreed on signing the NDA. The loft has an office for me and for my security personnel which is already set up and ready to go. Ms. Crystal Hamilton, the housekeeper, was already preparing the loft. The loft had enough bedrooms for each person. Now that I have a home again, it was time to have everyone prepared. Danielle passed the files on Christian's security and was aware of it constantly changing. They were instructed of Christian or any of his security not being allowed near me, and those orders were only allowed differently from me personally. All visitors were to be cleared through Vin at all times. We went through every detail we could think of and Vin was sending Brandon and Heather to pick up both SUVs. I thanked Danielle for everything and to make sure that everyone was paid for the year in one lump sum. Vin was guarding my room already and was given pictures of the family members (thanks to Kate of course) that were allowed. It was now time to make my call to Grace.

**(G POV)**

I have been home for several hours now and I am extremely exhausted from all the crying after leaving the hospital. Carrick was now home by my side, after deciding to leave Taylor watching over Christian. We ended up just sitting there holding on to each other not saying a word. As we start speaking again, Carrick tries reassuring me that everything will eventually work out we just have to give it time.

**  
"You didn't see that look she gave me Carrick. The look of determination running deep inside her eyes, as if she was moving forward without him."** Grace admits with tears falling down.

Carrick doesn't respond to my comment and just holds me once again. Silently hoping Grace is wrong. As we are lost in our own thoughts, my cell phone rings making us both gasp in fear hoping the call is not from the one person we can't get off our mind. We both see the caller ID and it feels as if my heart skips a beat from the fear of what we are about to hear on the other end of the phone.

**  
"Hello Ana, how can I help you?" ** I respond with trying to hide my fear that stuck in my voice.

**"Hi Grace, I was just calling to let you know that you can make that call now to Christian. Also, I now have my own place along with my own security team. I know you wanted me to stay with you, but I need to do this for myself and I hope you understand. After I hang up with you, I will text you on my new phone so you can program into your cell. I am destroying this phone once I hang up. If you don't mind passing the numbers and email to the rest of the family, I would truly appreciate it. My only demand I request from everyone is that this information or any other concerning myself, will not in any circumstance be given to Christian or his security personnel. I am also including the phone numbers for my security team. I want to thank you for everything Grace, and please just understand that I desperately need this right now and I am not running away from everyone, I am just doing what are necessary for me and my child."** Ana responds with confidence.

"O..okay dear. We understand and thank you for trusting us and keeping us in your life through this difficult time. We are always here for you and I will see later. I am happy that they are releasing you later today after all. I am glad I was able to get you discharged earlier. Please Ana keep in touch with us and please let's have dinner all together sometime this week." Grace responds trying desperately on holding her tears as much as possible.

**"I would love that. Thank you again for arranging that for me. I love you Grace and please send my love to Carrick as well. See you later Grace."** Ana responds with a hidden sob.

I hang up the phone and sure enough Ana sends all her new information. I find myself crying uncontrollably as Carrick holds on to me with dear life. Once again we are lost in our own thoughts and wondering how our son will react knowing that his wife will not be returning and has cut off all contact.


	9. Chapter 9

**UNFORGIVABLE BETRAYAL**

**THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME**

**Chapter 9**

**(C POV)**

I am in my office wondering how on earth Ana can be gone for so long without a trace. I am beyond stressed from not being able to locate her. I am surprised that I still have hair left with the many times of pulling and running my fingers through it. I am so damn tired, but I have refused to walk in our bedroom again when I made the mistake of going in there the time my father went back home.

I appreciate Taylor and Gail cleaning up for me, but with removing everything that I destroyed only made me feel worse. The room was practically empty so it made the knife that I dug for myself, go a couple of inches deeper every second I stayed in that room. How in the hell did I allow it to get this bad? Could Ana ever forgive me? Maybe if I agree to stay in the spare room she will be okay on saying here. I will give her space, hell I will lock myself in my office to make her more comfortable. I just want her safe especially that she is carry our child. It sucks being this fucked up.

**"Excuse me sir, your parents are here to see you." ** Taylor informs me with little emotion.

**"Thank you Taylor, I will be right there." **I reply with nervousness. I am nervous as hell to see them, but the other part is relieved that I have their support even if I have disappointed them immensely.

I walk into the living room and I notice the sadness that they are trying to hide. My mom gives me a tight hug right away, making me feel better. I am surprised when my father does the same. We keep up the small conversation between us, until they encourage me on admitting on how I truly feel, and I see the hurt in my parent's eyes.

****

"Christian, we need to speak to you about something important. You need to stay calm throughout our conversation or we will be forced to stop all together and not say anymore. Our main concern for you is your well-being and do not think for one minute that I will not drag your ass to court on taking those rights away from you if I think it is necessary. Do I make myself clear Christian?" My mother states firmly.

I can only nod in agreement knowing that she is serious about every word. I feel I am about to hear some dreadful news and I am terrified on what they need to tell me. I feel myself shaking with fear. I don't know how much more I can take without breaking down again. My mother reminds me not to interrupt her while she is talking.

****

"Christian, I want to be completely honest with you about the disappointment I felt when I found out about your reaction to my grandchild. I couldn't understand why or how you would react that way towards your own wife. I could only imagine Ana feeling as if she was a one night stand and you forcing this..this procedure upon her. The thing is Christian, I found about this information from Ana herself."

I am sitting silently with pure regret showing on my face. I deserve every word, plus thousand times more for my actions. The moment my mother informed me of getting the news from Ana herself, breaks my heart even more.

**"The moment you sent her that email she contacted me that I needed to come to her office as soon as possible, but the thing is, when she called me it was in tears from the pain she was experiencing caused by the stress. I got there as soon as possible and we had to rush her to the hospital, but she was more concern of your security finding her and preventing her getting the medical attention she needed because she knew you wouldn't stop her from miscarry since you were forcing her to get an..an abortion. Do you have any clue on how I felt, knowing I am trying to protect my daughter in law and her child from my own son? Do you Christian? I only felt my failures as a mother, knowing that I had a raised child thinking this was the way to treat your wife and child. Having to watch Ana break down in my arms and starting to bleed was one of the worst moments in my life. I felt my heart shatter into a billion pieces as I had to watch Ana beg me on not allowing my own son to make that choice on killing his child once he got that chance. Ana had me promise to revoke all medical decision from her own husband...my own son. Do you realize the knife I felt going through my heart with every single word she pleaded with me? She made me promise until the point she lost conscious from all the stress and the blood she was losing." **Grace painfully speaks with tears running down her face.

The words I hear from my mother are excruciating painful. The pain and suffering I put both of them through was unforgivable. How can I even tolerate looking at myself in the mirror? I sound like the devil...maybe deep down I am. I am a poor excuse of a man...a son...a husband...even a father. I don't deserve any of their love; I deserve to suffer for eternity and nothing less.

**"Christian, we were able on getting Ana to the hospital in time and we were blessed on the child inside her...my grandchild, to still be alive, but just barely. Ana was out for two days and she was the only one to really help save her child and had to become stronger herself in order to save him. When Ana finally woke up, I told her everything that occurred...everything!"**

"She was heartbroken knowing that not only were you against your own child, but purposely destroyed everything that had personal meaning to her in some way or another. I can only imagine what Ana is feeling and I respect her more for being strong for her child and not falling apart. I find myself trying to keep myself together on just watching on the events surrounding me, but if I was the one going through this personally, I don't see how I would be able to live through it. I know my words are killing you Christian; it's killing me having to express them to you. We love you unconditionally and are here to get you through this. I know you believe that you deserve to suffer on your own, but you still are our son and we will not give up on you or allow you to give up on yourself. What you have done is unforgivable and I honestly don't know if Ana can or will able to do so. For that reason on everything you have put her through she has requested that you and your security as well, not to come into any contact with her for any reason, and I personally gave her my promise that you or anyone who even works for you would respect her demands. She has taken the responsibility on her own accord and hired her own personal security, as well as, for her company. She has her own residence and vehicles as well. She is no longer on your contract when it comes to communication and demands that you are not to have that information. When and only when she is ready to speak to you, she will get into contact with you. Do you understand her demands?" Grace finishes off with a sign of relief of having to be able to speak her mind even if it cause me the pain I can no longer hide.

**  
"Yes I understand and respect her wishes." **I respond with now a shattered heart.


	10. Chapter 10

**UNFORGIVABLE BETRAYAL**

**THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME**

**Chapter 10**

**(A POV)**

Finally leaving the hospital has been a relief and little frightening. I am leaving as a new person and it is also a little exciting. Vin has Brandon and Heather watch out in the parking lot, making sure everything is clear and we are not being watched my certain person or his security. I find it sad that I have to really hire security due to my husband, who would have ever guess? Vin does the unexpected and has us leaving through the service door that is behind the hospital. Brandon and Heather are still playing the part as if they are waiting for us to leave the hospital and we are now off the premises. Damn…they are really good.

I feel out of place at times, being around strangers all the time now. I miss my talks with Luke and Gail. I hope these three loosen up around me at some point. The loft is gorgeous and huge. It is bigger than Christian's place. Crystal, the house keeper is an older lady, very sweet and helpful. She had dinner ready for me and her food is delicious. I am just looking around making myself familiar with everything and I hear my personal phone ring. I notice Vin nod at me and I reach into my purse and a large smile comes to my face.

**"Kate?"** I ask with too much excitement.

**"What are you up to Ms. Steel?"** She playfully asks.

****

"I just finished eating dinner and I was just looking around. You need to come over sometime and visit me." I plead wanting company.

****

"You just saw me and you are missing me already? Will you stop it, I mean it... After me you can." Kate whispers to someone.

**"Kate...who are you talking to?"** I ask with confusions ion.

**"Ana...who do you think? Hi Ana...are you missing your big brother already?" **I hear Elliot being silly in the background.

**"ELLIOT! Oh my god...I do miss you silly. Ana, you do realize I am still on the phone? You two are so childish at times." **Kate responds with a laugh.

**"Sorry Kate, please tell Elliot hello for me." ** I respond with a smile.

**"She says hi; now get away before I start talking about my period in front of you. It's my turn Ms. Steele. How are you doing with your new flock? By the way, I saw your new eye candy...yummy." ** Kate growls playfully.

**"Kate...seriously he is not my eye candy, he is my security." ** Ana responds in a shock manner.****

"Go preach the bible somewhere else Ms. Steele. I know you like the back of my hand. I bet you were checking out that nice ass of his when he wasn't paying attention." Kate bellows in laughter.

**"KATE... Okay maybe a little."** I respond with laughter.

We go back and forth with pointless conversation for two hours, until she gets off because Elliot is annoying the hell out of her.

I forgot how relaxing it can be living on your own. I go into my office and decide to check my email and catch up on some work. I keep trying my email, but totally forget both my actual email and password. The more I think about it, the more I go blank. I go towards Vin's office to check if he may have it. I knock at his door even if it is open.

**"Ana, Is there something wrong?" ** Vin asks as he gets up from his desk.

**"No Vin, I was wondering if Danielle gave you my emails address and password."** I ask with embarrassment.

**"Yes she did, let me get it for you." **Vin goes behind his desk and opens the drawer.

****

"So Vin, how are things coming along with everything? Do you mind if I sit down?" I ask not wanting to invade his space.

**"Ana, of course I don't mind. Everything is coming along smoothly. Danielle removed all the bugs finally."** Vin replies with a smirk.

**"May I ask what is so funny?" ** Ana ask with one brow higher and a smirk.

**"I was just wondering if...um...um" Vin** stutters and blushing from embarrassment.

**"Vin, just ask away. I won't get offended." **I reply with laughter.

**"I was wondering if your estranged husband was that paranoid, as well as, jealous? The amount of bugs we found just to keep an eye on you...well was kind of ridiculous." ** Vin replies with a bigger smirk.

**"Unfortunately he was and it drove me crazy. I am sure he meant well, in his own stalky ways, but after a while, it was just too much."** I reply with sadness.

**"I'm sorry Ana; I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."** Vin apologizes with a hint of sadness.

**"Vin, don't be ridiculous, you didn't make me uncomfortable. So besides the bugs, how is everything else coming along?"** I ask hoping he informs me of more in the process.

**"Ana, you know if you want to know anything, all you have to do is just ask me? I won't hide anything from you. Just in case if you were wondering, we haven't been followed home. Your system has not been hacked into without success. But there is one thing Heather noticed as they were playing the part of waiting for you. A black SUV with the plates matching on what we have in file was parked in the parking lot trying to blend in with the park cars. I think the person was only trying to get a view of you leaving the hospital. They kept an eye on the vehicle and they finally took off after Heather and Braydon remained at that location for a whole hour and then just took off after pretending they had a discussion about something. They went as far as following the SUV to the diner they stopped at, until they eventually gave up. The way those two act at times, they seem as if they incompetent security, but that is our cover up. They take turns keeping an eye on them and Braydon was able to track every vehicle as of today."** Vin replies with a smug smile.

**"That is very impressive. At least he is trying to give me some privacy, hopefully in time he will stop all together. Vin, thank you for being honest with me, everyone always kept me in the dark about everything and it drove me crazy." ** I reply with honesty.

**"Ana, I promise I will always be honest with you, as well as, Heather and Braydon. Also, we enjoy that it isn't so formal and you insist we go by our first names only. We never had a job that way and it makes our job more enjoyable. I know everything is new and uncomfortable at times because we are not familiar with each other, but it will get easier on all of us, and it will be as if we were always together. One more thing, I can only just imagine in being in your position; but we are also there for support as well."** Vin explains shyly.

**"Thank you Vin...for everything. I really enjoyed our talk. I will be ready to leave for work at 6:45am. By the way, changing our time every day is very impressive as well. Before I forget, I have an OB appointment on Thursday at 1pm. I would like you to be in every room I am in throughout my appointment; I don't want to take any chances. Good night Vin."** I reply with a slight blush.

**"I will be in every room, I promise. That is the reason Heather is also available, she will escort you into the ladies room when necessary. Good night Ana and I will see you in the morning. Braydon has double checked your bedroom already."** Vin replies as he stands walking me to the door.

**"Good night Vin and thanks again."** I respond shyly.

I head up to my bedroom, which I realize I have been avoiding all night. Just the thought of knowing that this is my room only takes another chunk of my heart. I stand by my large window with this gorgeous view and let my mind wonder how Christian is doing for the first time without any interruptions. I place my hand on my stomach and let my tears run down my face for the last time. Starting over again with absolutely nothing from my past, not even pictures of my family takes another chunk at my heart. I am standing here alone with my child; starting this life...my child's life with a clean slate and it is now up to me on making it the brightest and happiest for us both. I take a deep breath and grab all these emotions I feel right now and put them into my imaginary file sealing it shut and filing it away far in the back and leaving it there until I decide when or if I want to open it again. I go through my drawers to see what they have chosen for my sleepwear and I change and head off to bed for the first time truly on my own.


	11. Chapter 11

**UNFORGIVABLE BETRAYAL**

**THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME*************************************************************

**Chapter 11**

**(C POV)**

It has been a week since I sat in the back seat waiting in the parking lot just wanting a glance at least of her leaving the hospital. I wanted to rush in there more than anything, but I wouldn't. I see two of her security standing outside waiting for her to leave. The thought that Taylor was having a difficult time finding anything on these individuals was nerve racking. I have yet to see the third one, but Taylor tells me he is just as big as this one. I am glad she took the incentive on having security, but it also breaks my heart knowing that they are really there protecting her from me. A long time has pass and I keep wondering when they are coming out. Taylor had figured that she was getting out that night only by us now knowing her location. I see them talking and the male security is gesturing the woman for her to follow him. Taylor follows them without needing my orders and they turn into a diner. They are talking and laughing as they walk inside as if not a care in the world. Aren't these idiots supposed to be watching her? What kind of security team is this?****

"Sir, she was released while we were still in the parking lot." Taylor says with bitterness towards himself.

**"What? How did she get pass us again Taylor? Just take me home."** I say in disgust not having the energy to even yell at Taylor at this moment.

Those two were still in there eating and laughing away. Either Taylor is losing his touch, which I doubt, or she has hired a better security team than me. I don't understand how she is funding everything though. She hasn't touched our account which I transferred 10 million more for her in our joint account. We couldn't even get into her business account any more, not by a long shot. I wanted to transfer money in there for her as well; I don't want my wife struggling in life because of my stupidity. I feel more like a failure every second we are away from each other, knowing that I am not even taking care of them financially or emotionally. I always treated Ana like a porcelain doll, hiding information from her and trying to protect her from every danger coming our way, thinking she needed me in order to be safe. Now I realize Ana was much stronger and one step ahead of me at all times, and I was just too blind and hard headed to realize it. I go to my office and try working again, but my mind is just not into it. I decide to go to bed and I lay on the couch which is my new hell hole. I wake up screaming again at 3am and just lay there letting the pain and panic feeling swallow me whole. I receive this as my punishment every night for being a failure as a husband and not following through my wedding vows and especially being a failure at becoming a great and protective father.

I occupy my mind by drowning myself into my work again. I think everyone around me is more stunned with my behavior of me rarely yelling at everyone in my way. I just don't have the energy anymore. The day I pushed Ana away was the day I felt myself not really existing any longer. I feel as if this body is just taking up space, in which it does not deserve. I keep up my appearance for my family; I don't want to hurt them more than I already have.

I find myself wondering every second of the day on how Ana and our child is doing? I am only notified through my mother that Ana is coming along with the pregnancy in a healthy manner. Knowing that Ana is going through (what is supposed to be a couple's happiest moment in life together) all these special memories and moments all on her own. Ana is dealing with everything with no husband by her side as she is at every OB appointment enjoying the beautiful sound of his or her heart beat, standing alone through every morning sickness moment, having to ask her security team if they can make that late hour drive on fulfilling her weird but yet adorable food craving, standing alone and unable to share that special moment when she feels the movement inside for the very first time. I feel the tears running down my face and the pain I feel on every inch of my body is just beyond excruciating, that it even hurts to breathe. I desperately need to feel Ana's touch. Inhale her scent that lingers in the room. I crave hearing her voice right now. I am trying with everything in my power to hold on, but it gets harder each second. I find myself in the corner inside my office holding my knees to my chest, rocking back and forth, wondering when this pain will ever end.

"I love you baby…please Ana…please forgive me and come back to me." I whisper continuously through my tears rocking back and forth staring at the wall.


	12. Chapter 12

**UNFORGIVABLE BETRAYAL**

**THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME******************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 12**

**(A POV)**

I am in my office trying to finish up all this work before the end of the day. I have been feeling so damn tired lately. Two months has passed since I left the hospital. Hanna has been doing way too much, so it is time I stop depending on her for everything, but I cannot shake off this feeling of exhaustion. I know I am over working my body, but I had so much to catch up on, that it is like a never-ending story. Being pregnant and working full time is so damn hard. How in the hell do all these women make it look so easy? Oh yeah, they have a husband by their side sharing the responsibility in life. Sometimes I feel like just yelling so loud and relieving all this stress and the mood swings are pissing me off. I need to schedule for a massage, but I don't have the time, so there goes that idea. I need a break so desperately that I feel as if I am going to have a nervous breakdown. When is my next appointment with Dr. Greene? I have no freaking clue. I lightly slam my head on my desk, just wanting to sleep and stop feeling so tired. I reach over and press the call button without even lifting my head.

"Hanna, when is my next appointment with Dr. Greene"? I ask with exhaustion.

"Your appointment is tomorrow morning at 8am; don't you remember me telling you an hour ago?" Hanna ask with concern.

"Shit…I am sorry Hanna; I am just so exhausted right now." I try playing it off, even though I don't remember her telling me that.

"Thank you Hanna, but I am going to leave early after all, I need to get some sleep." I speak to here with my head still on my desk.

"Okay Ana, but you do realize it is 6pm already?" Hanna sounds even more confused than before.

"Fuck, are you serious? Hanna you need to leave too, stop what you're doing and finish tomorrow. Can you please call Vin for me and tell him I am ready to leave." I respond with both hands in my face.

"Vin has been waiting patiently by your door for the past hour Ana. Ana don't take this the wrong way, but please go home and sleep." Hanna responds with a laugh and starts getting her things so she can go home as well.

What the hell is wrong with me, I feel as if my life is being fast forwarded and I am forgetting parts of the day. This is ridiculous already; I will beg Dr. Greene for something. I grab my stuff and head for the door, but Vin opens it before I reach it. How in the hell does he do that?

"Vin, I am truly sorry for making you wait. I had no clue it was this late." I whisper with regret when I stop at the door.

"Ana, seriously you need to stop with your apologies. I am here for you and I work around your schedule not the other way around." Vin responds with a smirk and then laughter.

"Okay Vin I'll try to remember that for the next time I apologize. Please let's just go home so I can go to bed." I respond with sarcasm.

"Ana are you okay? I notice you have been so exhausted lately and not to be rude, but very forgetful." Vin asks with concern.

"I am fine Vin, I am just so tired and working full time while I am pregnant is just a lot to deal with at times. I have my appointment with Dr. Greene tomorrow and I will ask her for something. Vin…if I forget to ask her can you please remind me?" I respond with exhaustion.

"Yes Ana I will remind you if necessary. Now come on and let's get you home. I will make sure Crystal has your dinner ready and have her run a bath for you so you can rest. Ana, you know your body and mind can only deal with so much and you need to think of the baby as well? Don't make me call Grace on your ass? Vin smirks as he helps me into the vehicle.

"I know Vin, there is just so much to do at times and it is hard to keep up by myself. Vin, if I can barely handle everything now, how am I going to be a good mother when the baby is actually here. I'm sorry Vin, this isn't your concern, let's just get home." I whisper with tear in my eyes while Vin is standing outside my door in front of my building.

"Ana first of all, everything that concerns you is my concern as well. I know that it is hard, but give it a little more time and it will become easier. You need to stop being so hard headed and start accepting help from the people around you and remember that they offer because they love you. Please don't cry Ana, all four of us together with help you out." Vin pleads while holding my chin up.

"Thank you Vin. Just remind me if I forget what you just told me." I smirk back with a laugh and feeling much better.

"Hurry up Ana and buckle up so we can feed you and the baby already, because somebody skipped lunch do to all their meetings today. I am going to start putting posts it everywhere so I can remind you to eat. Knowing you though, you will forget to read the damn post it." Vin laughs out loud before closing the door.

As we head home, I find my first smile today and look forward on getting my much needed rest. As we turn into the street behind my building, I gasp out loud from the image I notice several feet away from the vehicle. Vin suddenly stops but already is aware of what I am witnessing. I am now watching Christian, looking extremely pale and thin with noticeable dark circles under his eyes and crying uncontrollably trying to fight Taylor's strong hold on getting closer to my vehicle, but Taylor is holding him tighter and nodding as he speaks. He is preventing Christian from running to my vehicle and Christian sudden falls hard on his knees screaming out my name. My heart stops from this horrific image. I am now crying and confused on what to do next. I keep asking myself the same question over and over.

"Ana, how would you like to proceed? The decision is yours." Vin replies while turning to look at me from the front seat.

My mind is going in every direction and knows what I need to do. Without out any warning, I push the door open and jump out running towards Christian leaving Vin behind who is now trying to keep up with me.

"Christian!" I yell with every fiber in my body as I run into his arms almost knocking Taylor out of the way in the process.

"Christian, baby… look at me I am right here. I am here for you, it is okay baby just let it out, I have you Christian." I plead as I hold on to him for dear life. I continue rubbing his back trying to sooth him as he lets go of all his grief.

"Ana? Is…is that really you? Oh my God Ana, baby is it really you?" Christian sobs even harder hugging me, as if afraid to let me go as if I will disappear. "Baby, I am so truly sorry, sorry is not even a strong enough word for how I feel. I'm sorry Ana, please forgive me, please I beg you to forgive me…please Ana, I am dying without you, I can't breathe, sleep, or even eat knowing what I did to you. I need you Ana, only you…you are my life line. Please baby, forgive me…please." Christian hugs me tighter inhaling my scent and afraid of letting go. I am so sorry for the most idiotic thing I have ever done in my life to you…to our child. I love our child as I love you and I am sorry that it took all this to happen to realize that, I am sorry Ana. Please Ana, come back to me please baby, come back to me. I can't live with you and the baby, I am trying so hard, but I can't live without in my life as my wife." Christian sobs while holding me and resting his face in my neck.

"Christian…baby, please look at me." I plead while lifting his chin with my hand. He allows me to hold his face with my hands while the tears are running down his face. "Christian let's get us something to eat, because baby Grey is hungry as well, okay?" I ask with a smirk. "I love you Christian, I always have and always will. I forgive you Christian, now it is time you forgive yourself. Can you do that for me…as well as your child? That will be only way we can move on Christian." I plead with love and a soft kiss to his lips. This now turns into a full blown kiss not caring who is around.

"Ana…I can do that baby. Can we please go home now, please baby?" Christian pleads with a tight hug again.

"Come on baby let's get you home fed and cleaned up. The question which driver are we taking?" I smirk with a giggle.

"Oh Ana, you have no clue how much I miss my favorite sound in the world." Christian softly kisses my forehead while taking in my scent.

"Trust me Christian…I know exactly how you feel." I respond with a tight hug as well.


	13. Writer's Note

**Just so I can let everyone know that I had a change of heart of Ana having a miscarriage. My story went a different direction originally planned, so to put everyone's minds at ease-no miscarriage for Ana-I promise Thank you for all your comments and support.**


	14. Chapter 13

**UNFORGIVABLE BETRAYAL**

**THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME*****************************************************************

**Chapter 13**

**writer's note:  
**

******Just so I can let everyone know that I had a change of heart of Ana having a miscarriage. My story went a different direction originally planned, so to put everyone's minds at ease-no miscarriage for Ana-I promise Thank you for all your comments and support.**

**(T POV)**

** (Flash back)**

I feel as if I have aged fifty years in these past two months. Now that Luke and I are taking turns watching Christian 24/7 after catching him trying to sneak out. We all thought Christian was adjusting to the situation a little better. We noticed him throwing himself with countless amount of paperwork, just trying to occupy his mind. All the warning signs were visible of his next break down that would occur at any time. But no matter how much you prepare for that moment to happen, you will still be shocked from the horrific emotions that come along with it. I remember waking up one night at 4 am just to check on everything, but especially on Christian since he only slept on that damn sofa every night. I walked into my office after Luke decided to go check the garage area, but knowing he just needed a break from this damn apartment. I watched the CVC that was located in Christian's office and I found myself running as fast as possible to that area. I came to a complete halt from shock when I saw Christian's state of mind. Watching Christian a thousand times worse than the first break down he had in his closet. At that moment, I was no longer Taylor his personal body guard, I was Jason his friend. I ran up to Christian and fell on my knees inches from his body and hugged him as if he was my own brother. I held Christian for hours allowing him just to cry from all the regret and sadness that was constantly surrounding him. Christian held on to me and cried the whole time, not once fight me to let him go, but holding on tighter not wanting to be released.

That was the night or should I say early morning when I had fallen asleep next to him and he decided he needed to see Ana no matter what. The fight we had that day would have gotten anyone fired treating their boss in that manner. He accidentally bumped into his lamp resulting in shattering on the floor waking me up instantly. I saw that look in his eyes of needing to be next to his wife, but I could not allow that. Even if Christian thought enough time had passed, but he needed to give Ana that space she needed away from us all. He fired me so many times that day, that I even lost count. Christian even threaten to call the cops and tell them that I as an intruder holding him hostage. That one was my favorite.

He fought with everything he had left in him; physically and emotionally. Calling me every bad word he could think of and even going as far as criticizing me as a father, hoping I would get angry enough to leave. I took it all in stride, letting him release that anger and knowing that he meant not one word that was coming out of this mouth, which resulted in Christian getting even angrier. That is when he started fighting physically. Luke tried to interfere, but I told him to back off and not to interfere at all no matter what. I think Luke thought I was going crazy as well, being locked up too long in this apartment, that I eventually had cabin fever. Maybe it was boredom, but I truly knew it would help Christian heal slowly but surely. We took so many hits from each other, I of course, held back knowing that he was in no condition to fight with someone with my background, as well as, size. It did feel good for a second or two knocking him on his ass with every hit. He finally gave up after I slammed him into the wall when he tried hitting me with a bat.

He stayed sitting on the floor with his back up against the wall with 2 now forming black eyes, a bloody nose and mouth, and numerous bruises on his body. I walked up to him and slid down inches from him not saying a word. I just sat there with a big smirk on my face the whole time. Gail happens to pass his office at that moment and just looked at me with shock and fear. I only had to nod and I smirk telling her not to worry everything was under control. She rolled her eyes and walked away hearing her mumble something about men. I continued to sit there for another hour or so without speaking one word and just looking over at his office that was now totally destroyed.

"Jason I want thank you for staying here with me."

"Christian, your welcome and that what friends are for."

Christian improved little by little, but was still too broken in the inside. He still didn't sleep very often and he ate very little. We all noticed that he was always on the phone with Ana's stylist, Caroline. Sending countless of pictures of Ana and describing a variety of shoes. He was doing this for a week straight, but at least he was doing something. The following week he was on the phone with the jewelers. One day while I was reading close to his office, he notified me that he wanted to go to the location of their honeymoon. We ended up leaving two hours later. Christian went straight to the beach and searched for a week straight from 5am to midnight every day searching for her shell. He wouldn't allow any help from any of us, told us this was his responsibility and duty. I remember watching him from a short distance sitting down from exhaustion. He was just watching the waves mumbling something to himself over and over. He was so lost in his thoughts. I notice the water inching closer and closer to him, but just allowing the small waves to cover his clothing. He was sitting there for once as if not one concern was on his mind. He is Sitting down with peace written all over his face and enjoying the view. He reaches out his hand as if Ana was sitting next to him and continues enjoying the beauty of the ocean. He leans in with his hand to support his weight so he can stand up, but he freezes in that one spot looking at his hand. I instantly run to Christian, knowing something had happened. I call out his name and he finally turns around with the biggest smile and holds out his hands, the same way Ana did, showing me the same colorful shell.

I saw a different and improved Christian that day. We left that same night. We finally arrived back home and Christine begged me to just drive by her building; he just wanted to see her building nothing more. I agreed after some convincing of course. Since it was already after six, I knew Ana would be gone for the day, so I wasn't concerned in running into her. I gave him a few minutes but only from the back of the building, taking precaution of him being seen there. I hear Christian gasp when he notices Ana coming out of the building looking so exhausted. I stand near him be prepared of he may run off. He is watching Ana and Vin (took me forever just to find out the name alone). He is watching Ana interact with Vin and when he sees them laughing together, I see the pain and hurt that runs across his face. He notices the concern on Vin's face while he is speaking to her. Ana is talking with so much emotion that you can see the pain as well. We notice the tears running down her face, and I had to force Christian on not moving. Vin than holds her chin up while talking to her with so much concern and emotion and she responds with a smile. That is when Christine loses all control. The thought of another man consoling his wife and placing a finger on her, makes him into a mad man.

He starts trying to get out of my hold and run to her vehicle. He is fighting me on releasing him, but I use all my strength on keeping his hold. He is screaming and crying and uncontrollably and is getting worse by the second, not wanting Ana to disappear again. I am speaking to him in a firm voice that he needs to calm down and not act this way in front of her. My hold gets firmer to a point I can see him in pain, but I keep telling him to stop. I tell him if he truly loves Ana that he will stop this behavior and not stressing her out once again, that he needs to think of his child and let her come to him. He suddenly falls to his knees sobbing putting his hands to his facing no able to watch Ana leave once again. I notice Ana pushing her door open and jumping out running towards Christian leaving Vin behind and watching him trying to catch up to her.

Ana yells out Christian name as she is running and with being in shock of everything that is happening she nearly knocks me over running into his arms. Ana is talking to him and comforting him. She is holding him so tight, but Christian is so lost from grief he doesn't even realize that she is holding him. He finally realizes that Ana is hugging him and he seems as if he is unsure if it is an illusion or not.

**(C POV) flashback**

"Ana? Is…is that really you? Oh my God Ana, baby is it really you?" Christian sobs even harder hugging her, as if afraid to letting her go as if I will disappear. "Baby, I am so truly sorry, sorry is not even a strong enough word for how I feel. I'm sorry Ana, please forgive me, please I beg you to forgive me…please Ana, I am dying without you, I can't breathe, sleep, or even eat knowing what I did to you. I need you Ana, only you…you are my life line. Please baby, forgive me…please." Christian hugs her tighter inhaling her scent and afraid of letting go.

"I am so sorry for the most idiotic thing I have ever done in my life to you…to our child. I love our child as I love you and I am sorry that it took all this to happen to realize that, I am sorry Ana. Please Ana, come back to me please baby, come back to me. I can't live with you and the baby, I am trying so hard, but I can't live without in my life as my wife." Christian sobs while holding her and resting his face in her neck.

**(APOV) flashback**

"Christian…baby, please look at me." I plead while lifting his chin with my hand. He allows me to hold his face with my hands while the tears are running down his face. "Christian let's get us something to eat, because baby Grey is hungry as well, okay?" I ask with a smirk. "I love you Christian, I always have and always will. I forgive you Christian, now it is time you forgive yourself. Can you do that for me…as well as your child? That will be only way we can move on Christian." I plead with love and a soft kiss to his lips.

**(TPOV)**

Ana's soft kiss turned into a full blown kiss not caring who is around. Vin and I look at each other not knowing what to do. The two people we work for and suppose to keep away from each other are now engaging in a very intimate situation. I have never been so confused in my life and looking at Vin's face, I would say he feels the same way. I nod on us moving to the side at a close distance and he nods in agreement.

**(CPOV) flashback**

"Ana…I can do that baby. Can we please go home now, please baby?" Christian pleads with a tight hug again.

**(APOV) flashback**

"Come on baby let's get you home fed and cleaned up. The question which driver are we taking?" I smirk with a giggle.

**(TPOV)**

Vin and I just look at each other when Ana ask which driver they are taking. I can see neither of us wanting to back down from our jobs, making our lives even more difficult. I don't know why either of us has not said a word to each other. Maybe I do… We both are wondering who can beat who. We both smirk at the same time really wanting to find out. We both notice my security team on the right and his security team on the left. Could this moment get any more odd and complicated? I notice Luke eying Vin, knowing Ana chose Vin over Luke and I can see the hurt and anger in his eyes. Vin notices Luke's emotion and smirks. Luke notices the smirk and slight moves as if he wants to lunge at him, but knows that he is to stay in that spot, making Vin smirk even more rubbing it in. We all just stand there unsure on what orders will be given and which team. We all look at Christian and Ana in there little bubble not even remembering that we are surrounding them. Where is Dr. Flynn when you need him, I just fucking hope she didn't get her own psychiatrist as well.

(CPOV) flashback

"Oh Ana, you have no clue how much I miss my favorite sound in the world." Christian softly kisses my forehead while taking in my scent.

**(APOV) flashback**

"Trust me Christian…I know exactly how you feel." I respond with a tight hug as well.


	15. Chapter 14

**UNFORGIVABLE BETRAYAL**

**THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME***********

**Chapter 14**

**(A POV)**

Having Christian in my arms once again, has me feeling the other half of me finally complete. I know it won't be easy at first, but then again Christian and I never been easy. We are still sitting as we hold each other in the middle of this alley way and I still feel as if I am finally home. I feel even more exhausted than before, but I feel complete.

**(T POV) **  
**"Excuse me Mr. and Mrs. Grey." **Taylor whispers as he steps forward**.  
**

Christian and I both look up totally forgetting that we weren't alone. Damn how long have we been here already?

**"Yes Taylor?"** I respond quickly and shyly from embarrassment.

I notice he is looking tense and unsure and I am trying to figure out what is going on besides our unusual reunion. Then it hits me...I have my team with me as well. Shit...will we ever have an easy life? I notice Christian is not paying attention to our conversion, but just hugging me inhaling my scent over and over again. He really needs to stop doing that before I take him in front everyone not caring who is watching. Okay I really need to think clearly, because feeling Christian grow harder and harder after each inhale, makes me believe he is already having the same thoughts. Shit...I forgot I was talking to Taylor.

****

"Taylor...we are reading to go to home and get Mr. Grey fed and showered. Christian and I will follow you in my vehicle. I need everyone to come as well." I state with authority.

I notice Taylor tensing when he hears my orders, but tries to remain as if he doesn't want to beat the hell out of someone at this moment. That someone would be Vin who is smirking and making it a point that Taylor notices. Vin and his competing ways can be hilarious and yet annoying at times. Christian and I are going to have a discussion soon on this matter, because my team and I are staying together no matter what.

**  
"Okay Mrs. Grey. Please allow me to assist Christian getting inside your vehicle."** Taylor replies with a hint of anger and frustration. I notice the others heading towards their vehicle without a word. I shake my head in frustration as I see Braydon and Heather laughing quietly and smiling at Christian's team as they are glaring with hatred. I feel as if we have six children now who are fighting for attention and with another one on the way. Not only am I beyond exhausted, but I feel a migraine creeping in with full force. I already had too much crap to deal with and the thought of this shit now, makes me feel like screaming.

Watching Christian needing assistance getting into the vehicle due to his mental breakdown is breaking my heart, and now I realize I have to ignore my own mental and physical breakdown for the mean while. Getting inside the vehicle was difficult due to Christian refusing on releasing his grip on my hand. I shake off this light headed feeling and I just want to get home and eat and sleep in Christian's arm.

We finally arrive home with all the other children as well. I don't have the strength to deal with them right now, so they are going to have to play nice for now and figure this shit out on their own before I fire all their asses. This hunger pain is making me beyond moody.****

"Taylor, we are going have dinner first and then call it a night. Can you please show them around and make sure everyone has dinner as well. Show them the spots to park the vehicles as well. Taylor, I need to take care of Christian right now without having to worry about everything else right now. Please make sure everyone stays civil with each other. I understand your frustrated with the situation, just give me a little time and we will work through this. Don't worry I will talk to Vin as well, so he won't make your job harder. Christian and I do that alone as it is...Thank you Taylor." I instruct in a low voice while holding Christians hand still.

**  
"Vin…"** I call out as I turn away from Taylor. I feel Christian automatically get closer to me without saying a word. Seriously...I don't have time for this jealousy shit as well.

**"Yes Ana." ** Vin responds quickly.

**"I need to speak to you after dinner, so please come find me in 20 minutes. Taylor will be showing all of you around."** I respond with one brow higher warning him without words that he needs to straighten up his act and be professional. I notice Christian holding my hand tighter, not knowing what to say at the moment.

**"Christian, I would like to introduce you to Mr. Vin Diesel, my head security."** I state while squeezing his hand.

**"Mr. Diesel, it is nice to meet you."** Christian responds using his CEO behavior mode and a hint of jealousy that I can pick up a mile away. I do everything possible on not rolling my eyes.

**"Mr. Grey...the feeling is mutual."** Vin responds with a firm hand shake and standing tall with confidence.

**"Come on baby... I am starving." ** I reply with a hint of silliness trying to lighten his mood and walking towards the elevator.

I notice Christian smiling after hearing my comment. He is hugging me from behind while we are in the elevator. I feel him pull me in closer to himself and kissing my head at the same time. I lean my head back enjoying our moment and noticing the firmness that is pressing against ass, making me squirm from the wetness that I can feel intensifying. I hear him growling trying to remain in control. I close my eyes shut and starting counting to ten, so I can control the desire that wants to take over.

**"Ch... Christian... let's eat first baby."** I whisper trying to ignore the wetness that is building up.

****

"Okay baby...but you sound so much more appetizing at the moment, but your right...let's eat." Christian hugs me tighter and shaking his head at the same time. He keeps me in the same position, but is trying to adjust himself so his desire will not be so obvious. I suddenly giggle, knowing that he isn't succeeding.

**"I have missed that beautiful sound Mrs. Grey."** Christian whispers into my ear making me tighten up more with desire.

Thank goodness the door opens at that moment, because I was about to push him against the wall and devour every part of him. We both squeeze each others hands and walk out stretching our necks side to side as if that will help in some way.

****

"Ana...welcome home baby." Christian replies with a small kiss to my lips.

I automatically blush and look down from shyness. I don't notice any of the children around and it is making me a little nervous. I see Gail finishing up from serving our dinner and looks up with the biggest smile.

****

"GAIL! I have missed you so much." I scream with excitement walking quickly with Christian still holding my hand not letting go. We give each other a hug, but I can only do the one arm hug in the process. We both have tears running down our faces from the happiness. We finally let go and I notice the guilty look Christian has, but tries concealing his guilt before I notice. Gail and I notice Christian's guilt and we both play the part of pretending of not paying attention and having him believe with didn't notice.

The dinner was amazing of course. As I am trying to process everything that is in my mind at the moment, I just realized Crystal is at home. Dammit...more drama to deal with. I am in the mood to go target shooting again. In these past months, that has been a stress reliever from heaven. I have been able to beat all three of them each time. Pissing them off in the process makes me laugh for hours on their sulking.

**"Bath time Mr. Grey?"** I whisper in his ear.

**"Yes…now is the time, Mrs. Grey."** Christian playfully growls.

We thank Gail for dinner and head off to our bedroom. We are walking faster this time, when I hear my name being called.

**"Ana? Remember you wanted to speak to me after dinner."** Vin reminds me with a hint of concern due to my forgetfulness lately.

Dammit, I forgot again! I need to snap out of it and stay in control. I feel Christian hold my hand tighter afraid on letting me go. Probably due to afraid of me running away, but I think it is more from his jealousy.

**  
"Yes Vin...thanks I will be right with you."** I respond.

**"Christian, can you give me a minute; I need to speak with Vin for a brief moment?" **I notice Christian holding my hand tighter not wanting to let go. He is just standing there and starting to panic from having to just release my hand. Where is Dr. Flynn when you need him?

**"Baby, I promise it will not take longer than two minutes and I'll be right back by your side. I just need to speak with him on the things he needs to take care of tonight."** I beg with assurance. I see the fear in his eyes...unsure of himself. I can see he doesn't want to upset me, but I see the fear of letting go. Fuck it...

**"Vin, I made a list for you of everything I need tonight. Please go by the house and bring me those items as soon as possible. Have Braydon and Heather stay with Crystal, but I want you to stay here in our guest room. Make sure they both return in the morning so they can follow us to my appointment. Please don't forget we have to leave early for my appointment as well. After my appointment, inform Hanna and Danielle of me taking a few days off from the office, but I will be working from home. That is all for now and you can leave my bag in front of my bedroom door." I speak in my CEO mode.**

**  
"Christian, are you okay with me giving them the codes so they can access in getting inside as they are running around?"** I ask with confidence.

**  
"Yes Ana...do as you see necessary; this is your home as well baby."** Christian squeezes my hand.

**"Taylor? Please give all codes to all three, as well as, all important necessary information needed for them to do their job correctly. Show them every inch of this building. Vin will inform you of everything that they will need. Just so you are aware, I trust and agree with everything he suggests and I do not question him. His request will always be accepted, with no questions. Do I make myself clear? Please pass that information to the rest of the security as well." **I inform with conviction to a stunned Taylor who thought I didn't see him in that corner he always likes to hide in.

**"Yes Mrs. Grey I understand and I will get that information for them. I will get Gail to have the spare room ready when he gets back. Goodnight Mr. And Mrs. Grey."** Taylor responds with a quick nod and walks towards his office with Vin following behind him.

****

"Goodnight you two and we will see you the morning. Now Mr. Grey...I believe I owe you a bath." Ana seductively responds looking into Christian eyes.

**"I believe you do Mrs. Grey."** Christian responds by pulling Ana towards their bedroom.


	16. Chapter 15

**UNFORGIVABLE BETRAYAL**

**THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME*****************************************

**Chapter 15**

**(A POV)**

As we head up stairs, I feel the eagerness and anxiety of returning into that room that I know is practically empty. I push my feeling aside and worry about his feelings only for the moment. I prepare myself before walking in so I will not show my anger or disappointment. We walk inside and I come to a halt with what I witness around me. I feel Christian squeeze my hand, maybe he is unsure how I will react. I just stand there looking around not saying a word.

**"Ana? Please say something." ** Christian begs while squeezing my hand.

**  
"I ... I thought you had destroyed everything. I...I don't understand**." I stutter throughout the sentence. I find myself even more confused. I can feel Christian grip my hand more and looks down with regret. I can tell he thinks I am going to bolt out of this house the first chance I get.

**  
"I ... I did destroy everything." Christian says as he falls on his knees still not letting go of my hand and crying uncontrollably. "I am so sorry baby...I am so sorry."** He repeats as he pulls me into a hug and somehow not releasing my hand.

**  
"Ana, I know I can never undo one of the worst mistakes of my life, but this was the only thing I could think of. I always remember everything when it comes to you, so I had everything replaced, even remade if no longer available."** Christian explains as he is crying looking at the ground in pure regret.

****

"Christian, please look at me baby." I pull away trying to look into his eyes without losing the contact.

As I slowly see his head lift, he finally looks at me with nothing but love, regret, and fear. His tears are falling so hard that he is hiccupping in the process. This image is tearing me apart and it time that he starts removing himself out of this painful stage of his life. I do forgive him, but to be honest with only my inner self, the disappointment is still deep inside for all the hurt and pain he has caused me especially with almost to the point of losing our child. I know in time it will decrease to a point I forget it is there, but I know the feeling is permanent. This feeling inside me will never affect my love for him and it is something that I promise that I will keep to myself...never repeating not even to Dr. Flynn. I start pulling myself together and know that I have to help him with his inner demons of regret.

**  
"Christian, I love what you have done. That is very romantic and very stalk-like of you. Putting the room exactly the way I had it that morning, even to the unmade bed is so sweet. Who would have known that your stalking tendencies would come in handy one day?"** I tell him with a smirk trying to lighten up the mood. I see a small smile form with my words, but only for a brief moment.

**  
"Christian, if you honestly want to move forward you need to stop punishing yourself already. I cannot deal with watching you torment yourself because of the regret you feel. I am not expecting you to magically snap completely out of it, but you have to start trying giving it a real effort. Dammit Christian...say something already!" **I yell suddenly out loud. I feel myself trying to take all this damn pressure and responsibility without breaking me in the process, but he is making it even harder with this fucking silence and constant look of pain across his face. I find myself putting my head down looking away from him closing my eyes trying to keep myself together.

****

"Ana, I am sorry and I understand what you are saying. I will start putting effort and I will start allowing myself to stop myself from looking back on my failures and only look forward to our future and cherish the present. I promise you that Ana. I need you in my life for eternity and I know now that I will only be hurting our relationship by making it weaker if I continue on with this behavior. Please just have patience with me as I may back-slide once in a while, but I will put more effort for now on. By the way Ana, where is that bath you promised me?" Christian responds with a smirk. I still see the hurt in his eyes, but I also the effort he is trying.

**  
"Follow me Mr. Grey...let me fulfill on my promise."** I start rising with his help, trying to ignore the pain on my knees and this pounding headache that won't go away.

I start preparing our bath. I still notice he still hasn't let go of my hand. I do understand his fears, so I understand he needs to slowly process that am not running away. I will give him this, but eventually he will have to let go. I start thinking Dr. Flynn again. I start dimming the lights. I turn to him with a seductive smile.

**"Mr. Grey, may I remove your clothing so I can finish fulfilling my promise?"** I softly whisper into his ear. I feel him inhale a deep breath and holding it in or s few seconds as he closes his eyes and only nods in agreement.

I start unbuttoning his shirt one at a time slowly using one hand only. On the last button I open, I slide my hand inside his shirt and press my hand against his chest feeling the warmth. I slowly start sliding off one side his shirt. I hear him moaning from the pleasure. He slowly reaches for my other hand as he allows me to start on the other arm. Our eyes remain on each other, enjoying every seductive feeling we are receiving from this. My nails glide slowly against his arm as I am removing his shirt. I take a deep breath as I see this gorgeous man in front of me. I refuse to show my sorrow when I notice all the weight he has lost. I push those emotions away for now and allow us to enjoy the moment we both desperately need and want. I place my one hand on his chest and slowly but lightly clawing my nails down to the button on his jeans. As I successfully unbutton it on my first try, I can see him hardening with every second I am touching him. He closes his eyes and pushes in head back enjoying my touch. I start unzipping his jeans and pressing up against him with my hand. The firmness I feel makes me moan out loud as well. I can feel the wetness dripping from my body, making me squirm with excitement. I find it difficult on pulling down his jeans with one hand, but slowly and surely I have succeeded. I am crouched down pulling off his socks one by one and enjoying my view of his firm and erected member that is only inches away from my lips and only being hidden by his boxers. I inhale that glorious scent that makes me want to release myself from the scent alone. I grab onto his boxers and slowly start removing them as my nails lightly touch his skin. As I finally have them evenly halfway pressed against his hard member, I start sliding them from the center, having me to touch his hard and throbbing erection. Christian is now breathing very hard and moaning with pleasure. He is fighting with himself to not release just yet, I wouldn't mind for one second having him cum all over me at this very moment. I can't stop licking my lips hoping that he will not be able to control himself any longer. I stand up with more pain on my knees, but hoping I am hiding it well.

**"Mr. Grey, now that I have prepared you for your bath, would you mind that I join you and helping me in return?"** I whisper seductively in his ear.

**"With pleasure … Mrs. Grey."** Christian responds with lust.

Christian starts reaching for collar of my blazer lightly pressing against my now firmer and larger breast. I hear him sigh as he feels the difference by the one light touch. He slides one side off and reaches for that hand and mimics the same thing on the other side. He slowly starts unbuttoning my blouse easily with one hand as he is lustfully watches me. He does the same process as I did, but his feels so much more seductive. He stops for a few seconds observing my breast as they are pressing against each other causing them to have a deep cleavage. He is licking and biting his lips on debating on what to do. He takes a deep breath and unfastens my bra and exposing them in complete view. He closes his eyes shut and shaking it slowly trying with everything he has on not devouring them into his sexy mouth. I am smiling as I watch him, praying that he loses control for once. He reaches for my skirt and put one arm behind me and unzips the zipper as his hands glide over my ass. He start pulling the skirt down by taking turns on each side as he is still holding my hand firmly. My head is leaned back enjoying every touch. He is crouched in front of me inhaling my scent. He sees the wetness on my thong and I hear the loud growl come from his lips.

He rips off my thong in one movement, making me sigh out loud and breaking my control and I find myself releasing as I scream out his name. I am shaking from the excitement with my head back. I can feel the wetness running down my leg making the sensation more sensitive. As I am lost in my sexual high, I suddenly feel Christian's tongue on my thighs licking me dry. Oh hell… I am suddenly hit with other organism that makes me shake even more. I lose control and I can't hold on any longer and I suddenly push him down hard on the floor and I place myself on top of him. I have his hard erection slam hard and deep inside me wanting it further as possible inside me. I am pushing into him at a fast rate, not able to stop even if I tried. I am clawing into his chest with my one hand wanting to feel every inch of his body. I can hear him moaning and growling calling out my name over and over.

He pulls himself in a sitting position and we kiss each other with such fierce that it hurts but in the most pleasurable way. We take turns on biting each others lips, not caring on the pain. My hand is pulling his hair forcefully to a point I hear him moan in pain and pleasure. I suddenly pull his hair back forcefully and biting his shoulder hard as I come undone once again. I am now underneath him now panting and I feel him slam into me with a fierce so deep. He is now slamming inside me so deeply and faster with each thrust, I can feel him about to come undone and I feel myself come undone again at the same time. He suddenly bites into my shoulder making me come once again. We are now holding each other side by side having him still inside me on the floor trying to catch our breath and enjoying the sexual high we are still under.

"Damn …" I respond without any other words able to come out of my mouth as I can't stop smiling.

"I agree Mrs. Grey." Christian smirks


	17. Chapter 16

**UNFORGIVABLE BETRAYAL**

**THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME*******************************************************************************************************

**I am so sorry for the delay, we are still renovating our home...driving me crazy of course. Please be patient with me and I will do my best at updating sooner.*********

****

Chapter 16  
(C POV)

I feel myself waking up and I notice how comfortable I feel on my bed. This is the best feeling possible. I am now afraid to open my eyes, wondering if the events that occurred were only a dream or am I truly beside the love of my life. I want to open them more than anything, but what if it was only a dream, I will honestly lose my will on living. I feel the pressure being pressed against my lower hip, making my erection even harder. I open my eyes quickly and I feel myself covering Ana's body as if I am a blanket. I inhale her scent enjoying every second. I am smiling knowing that Ana finally came back to me. These two months away from her have been the worst experience of my life. I place my hand over her now showing belly and lightly rub it. I feel part of me trying to push back the regret of missing out on everything due to my own stupidity, but most of all how Ana almost lost our child because of me. I press against Ana needing to be closer to her. I notice our hands are still entwined together. I know I have to let go, but a big part of me is so afraid that she will change her mind and run the hell away from here. I don't want to suffocate her with my presence, but I am so afraid of losing her again.

I hear that glorious sound of Ana's heart beat changing knowing that she is on the verge of waking up. I am holding myself back and allowing her those few seconds of rest, but I just want her to wake up already. I feel her wiggle her ass against my hips, knowing exactly what we both want and need this morning. I start kissing her neck lightly hearing her moan in response.

**"Good morning Mrs. Grey."** I whisper seductively in her ear making me want every inch of myself inside Ana already.

**"Good Morning Mr. Grey … I feel someone is happy this morning."** She responds as she presses against me again.

**"Mrs. Grey, we are always excited on seeing you anytime of the day."** I whisper now nibbling on her ear.

She giggles and then I feel her trying to get off the bed and I start to panic and hold her down lightly but firm enough that she cannot get away from my hold. Oh shit… I am trying not to panic or piss her off, but I am not ready yet.

**"Christian … I need to go to the restroom. I already let you go with me last night because you refused to let go of my hand, but that was the first and last time."** Ana responds with a nice but firm warning.

**"Ana … please baby… just one more day and I promise no more. I … I am just not ready yet. Pl … Ana … please?" **I ask with fear in my eyes, trying to hold back the tears.

**"Fine Christian, but I mean it…last day! Now get your ass up and turn around while I use the restroom, if I even think you are peeking … the deal is off." **Ana states with a hint of anger but understanding.

**"Thank you baby … I promise I won't peek. Ana, I love you so much. I am just still scared and I know you are not going anywhere, but my mind is having a difficult time comprehending that statement."** I whisper with embarrassment and fear.

**"I know baby, I understand … but I am honestly not here to torture you by acting as if I am back and then once you let go, I run out not looking back. First of all, I probably fall flat on my face or ass. But truthfully, I would never do that to you, no matter how much you pissed me off."** Ana whispers and smirks.

As I am about to drag her back to bed, she informs me that it is breakfast time and she has a lot she needs to get done. I reluctantly agree due to the fact that baby Grey needs his or hers nutrients. Baby Grey … I love the sound of that. Why did it take for all this shit to happen for me to realize that I really want something that we both made together? It is one of a kind … a true blessing. Before she drags me towards the kitchen, I pull her softly stopping her and I reach down and tell baby Grey good morning along with a morning kiss.

**"Ana, what are you getting done today at your appointment?"** I ask wishing I knew more on what stage she was at.

**"Baby Grey is taking his or hers first pictures Mr. Grey."** Ana smiles with excitement.

**"Are you serious Ana? I didn't miss that moment?"** I ask with excitement.

****

"Yes Christian, I am serious. Now hurry up and we need to get ready so Vin can drive us." Ana states with a smile and excitement.

**"Why would Vin drive us to your appointment when we have Taylor?"** I ask confused. Ana turns to me with a hint of anger, but I see that she is trying to control herself.

**"Christian … Vin is my security and Taylor is yours. That has not changed."** Ana responds with certainty.

**"With this being my appointment, it is my security that is needed, unless you want to take both or take different vehicles making it only fair."** Ana glares with annoyance.

**"Fine… we will take both…making it fair."** I glare back, not understanding why she got so angry with a simple question.

We eat in silence throughout our breakfast, but I still refused to let go of her hand. I may be upset with her outburst, but I am not letting her go. Knowing that I have to use the restroom since yesterday is going to be challenging, but hell I can care less that it will be uncomfortable or challenging. I watch Ana eating in silence and it brings a smile to my face. I look up to Gail who is trying to get my attention without Ana noticing, and silently without speaking any words she holds up her small writing board and I read the words written only to myself… **"Hormones are taking over, be patient."** Fuck! Real smart Grey… maybe if you didn't screw up with everything since her pregnancy started, you would know these things and wouldn't have to depend on others to state the obvious.

**"Ana...I'm sorry baby. Please don't be upset with me."** I plead with her and squeezing the hand I have hostage today.

**"Don't apologize baby, you didn't do anything wrong, I shouldn't have snapped at you."** Ana whispers with sadness.

**"Come on baby, it's time to get ready for the first pic!"** I exclaim with excitement and helping off the stool in the process.

We walk into the restroom so we can shower. I notice Ana constantly looking at her hand wondering if I will snap out of it and give her back her hand already, but I still can't. As I starting the shower preparing for our shower together, I cannot hold on any longer, I have to piss so bad it is getting uncomfortable. How in the hell do I do this? As I am lost in my thoughts trying to figure on how to get this done, I feel Ana turn me around and pull me towards the toilet and with one hand she lifts the seat and turns around with a loud sigh.

**"The things we do for the ones we love."** Ana mumbles to herself as she is facing away from me.

**"I love you Ana... thanks."** I whisper into her ear with a quick nibble afterwards.

I know this is stupid, I should be acting my age. I just love this woman so much, it fucking terrifies me. I finish up relieving myself, not really caring on how childish this is. We finally take a quick one handed shower and get dressed. I notice Ana is still quiet, especially when it time to leave. She is trying to figure on how I will handle this dilemma. I am trying to, but failing finding a simple solution. I am so lost on dealing with this right now, without upsetting Ana again. Suddenly she pulls me into the living towards the door.

**"Vin, we are living now."** Ana speaks with authority.

**  
"Okay Ana, the team is already waiting at the garage and the other at the Dr. Green's office."** Vin replies with certainty.

**  
"Taylor? Please follow behind us. Please don't be upset, we are just used to our security protocol when we have an appointment."** Ana explains with annoyance and this pounding headache that still refuses to ease up.

**  
"No need to explain Mrs. Gray."** Taylor replies with hidden anger.

We are on our way to my first appointment and I can't stop smiling. I am so nervous and excited at the same time. Ana keeps giving me lightly squeezes with her hostage hand reassuring me. My thoughts are interrupted as I hear the conversation between Ana and Vin.

**  
"Ana, ETA two minutes ... Due to BQS ... service 2 elevators ... BSSL."** Vin orders with authority.

**  
"Okay Vin."** Ana replies.

I squeeze her hand trying to get her attention on explaining on what is going on. She mouths to me only that she will explain, just to hold on a second. I am confused as hell, but only watch without  
interruption.

As Vin is parking, I notice Heather by the entrance of a door that says "Not In Use" and Braydon is nowhere in sight. We slide out on the same side. Ana is walking next to Vin going in the different direction of Dr. Green's office. I notice Vin only nod to Heather and she quickly opens the door and we all walk in leading us to a hallway in which Braydon is now waiting notifying that all is clear.

Brandon remains outside the office and Heather I assume is at the garage. Vin sits a short distance from Ana and the door. He picks up a magazine and pretends to be reading as if waiting for someone else. He eyes constantly scans the area keeping an eye on everyone, especially Ana. I am so curious on what that conversation was about, but I will ask when we are alone. Taylor calls to let me know that he is outside the building waiting inside the SUV.

The nurse calls her name and we both stand and I notice Vin is following behind us. I stop to look back and about to tell Vin that he can wait in the waiting room. Ana suddenly squeezes my hand so she can get my attention. I look at her confused.

**"Christian... like I told you earlier, my procedure on how my security team works does not change." **Ana states with convention, informing me without words that this discussion is over.

**"Fine ... let's go get baby Grey's first pic than."** I only agree for now, due to having our first visit together without a scene. I glare at Vin before I continue walking with Ana, but it doesn't even faze him at all and only nods at me with a smile. I feel my jealousy nature wanting to kick his ass, but I remind myself, this is his job.

**"Christian ... you need to stop it now or I will do this on my own!"** Ana snaps glaring at me.

**  
"What did I do?"** I ask innocently with a smirk.

**  
"Just come on Mr. Grey."** Ana nods in frustration mumbling to herself about men and their damn pissing contest.

Ana changes behind the screen with my help of course, as I still have her hand hostage. I notice Vin stays in the room the whole time close to the door as well as Ana. The thought of knowing he does this every time since the beginning and not myself, has me keeping my anger and jealousy in control once again. I notice Ana preparing for my outburst and she blows out a sign of relief and ignores my behavior.

When Dr. Green walks into the room, her first reaction looks surprised, as well as, a hint of disgust and annoyance. She quickly hides her response and fakes a smile and tells me what a pleasure of seeing me again. I feel the regret running through me, knowing she is aware of my actions. I hide it for Ana's sake and respond the same way. Ana holds my hand firmer, giving me the support I don't deserve, but desperately need.

As I hear the heart beat for the first time, I can't stop smiling. I feel the tears of happiness and regret from thinking, how I desperately wanted to force Ana on aborting our child when she first told me she was pregnant. My stupidity almost prevented me from enjoying this glorious moment with my wife. Ana squeezes my hand once again telling me that everything is fine and to stop feeling the regret, I thought I was hiding very well.

**"I want to thank you baby ... for everything."** I whisper and leaning in to kiss her lips.

**"I love you Christian."** Ana responds with a smile and tears of happiness.

I feel as if I am on cloud nine, having my own copy of my child's first picture. I would have never thought in a million years that I CEO Christian Grey cannot wait for that moment of holding my child for the first time. As we are walking to the service door, I feel Ana pulling me to a halt. I look at her confused about to ask her what is wrong and she only nods and we are now following Vin to the service 2 elevators.

**"Christine, just follow my lead and I will explain in a while."**  
Ana replies in a serious manner.

I only nod; due to the fact I have no control of the situation or any clue on the situation. I seriously want to yell in frustration, but I also want to see how her team operates, just as long as Ana is never in danger.

The elevator door opens, but they remain still. Braydon appears suddenly and only nods. Vin now leads us to another black SUV on our left side. Heather quickly appears opening our door and closing it behind me and taking off from our vehicle. Vin exits the parking garage towards a closed door that suddenly opens and closes quickly behind us. We end up through another exist that leads us to the street from the other sidebar the building.

I am beyond confused and frustrated knowing everyone knows on what is happening except me. Ana pulls on my hand trying to get my attention.

**"Christian? Are you okay baby?"** Ana asks with concern.

**"Ana, please tell me what is going on, starting with your odd conversation with Vin."** I plead.

**  
"Of course I will and I am sorry for the confusion. Before we get to our designation, Vin always informs me of a second escape route in case of any suspicious behavior or vehicles ... or if we happen to get separated due to a unexpected threat or immediate danger as I escape and Vin stays with the threat making my escape unnoticed."** Ana explains as if this no big deal.

**  
"An...Ana was there a threat just now? What did all that code talking mean?"** I ask with fear.

****

"ETA in two minutes ... of course meant estimated time arrival in two minutes. BQS meant Black Questionable SUV present in garage. Service 2 Elevator was our escape route if ordered. BSSL means that I am to exist or if necessary meet them in a black SUV second to the left. This is regular procedure for us." Ana explains.

**"Excuse me Ana, we found the black SUV questionable as we ran all the plates before you arrived. The plates were from one on our red lists ... suspect One. Unsure of their possible motives on our same location, Heather followed the suspect in question and informed us that they were still in the building as we were leaving. The suspect was only at an appointment of their own on a different floor."** Vin explains in detail.

**"Thank you Vin."** Ana replies.

**"Ana, who are you talking about? What is this red list?"** I ask with a hint of nervousness.

**"My red list is everyone we need to be cautious of at all times. Suspect One was Elena."** Ana whispers unsure on how I will react.

Due to everything that is occurring at one time and how it is handled, has me confused and relieved as well. When I first saw her security at the hospital, I thought they were careless and inexperienced. Her security is very impressive at their job, always two steps ahead. Oh hell, I forgot about Taylor waiting up front for me. I start getting my cell phone and about to call him, when Vin interrupts before I even press my speed dial.  
**"Mr. Grey, we have informed Taylor and the other two on our possible threat and they are now behind us." **Vin explains as he is two steps ahead of the situation.

**"Uh ... thank you Vin."** I reply with a stunned face.

I stay lost in my thoughts, thinking on how Ana found such experienced security, even more experience than mine, which I would never say out loud. I am at a loss of words. Now I find myself wondering, who else is on that list? I decide to text Taylor to get me that list, without Ana knowing.

Ana only holds my hand tightly, leaving me lost in my own thoughts.


	18. Chapter 17

**UNFORGIVABLE BETRAYAL**

**THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME**

**Chapter 17**

**(Taylor's POV)**

What the fuck is going on? It has been almost two weeks and I still can't get the names on that damn list. How is this even possible? I know Christian is beyond piss with me, but I don't know what else to do. He refuses to just man up and ask Ana for it, I think she will honestly give him an edited version, but hell it's better than nothing.

My life has been a living nightmare having to deal with all this shit. I noticed Christian being extremely impressed with her team, shit honestly so was I. Who would have thought these bastards was that good? Where did she find them and how? I can't find shit on them, no matter how hard I try. How is that even possible?

The part that sucks about all this, the fact they are so damn smug about it. I see their damn smirks every time, I finally had enough yesterday and the ass Vin agreed on having a little competition among us six and go through a course. Yeah I know...how mature! The hell with being mature...I just want to beat his ass and put that team in the corner where they belong. Especially on how he had the balls to laugh when I brought it up and thought I was joking. I remember his exact words, which still wants me to beat the living shit out of him.

**"Now Jason(which is calls me when no one is around just to piss me off), do you really want to embarrass yourself, as well as, the others and making it finally public that we are better than you? I don't want to have to call Dr. Flynn for you when you are sulking when you finally admit it to yourself... Just think of the bright side though ... you and Christian can car pool and save on gas."** Vin replies and walks away from me laughing, pretending to wipe a tear from laughing so hard.

I found myself automatically lunging towards him, but I felt Luke pull me back, resulting in Vin laughing harder and calling out to Braydon and Heather asking if they wanted to hear the funniest joke. A minute later I hear a roar of laughter coming from their direction. They could laugh all they want, but they have screwed with wrong person. I had to now have Christian and Ana aware of our get together, since we would all be occupied at the moment. This was not going to go well. I have no clue on how to even bring this up. Several hours later as I was in my office making sure everything was going smoothly, I hear a knock at the door. What the hell...

**  
"Taylor... may I come in and have a chat with you?"** Ana whispers.

**  
"Mrs. Grey, you know you can always talk to me."** I respond trying to hide my shock.

Ana gives me a quick nod and sits across from me. You can tell she has a lot to say, but is unsure on how to start.

**"Mrs. Grey, I see you have a lot on your mind and just go ahead and tell me please."** I reply with a smirk trying to lighten up the tension.

****

"Thanks Taylor, before I start just hear me out and you can have your saying as honestly as possible and talk to me and just to let you know...this conversation is between us and we are to be candid as possible, without worry about getting fired for speaking your mind...I give you my word. I want us to as honest as possible. Do we agree on this?" Ana states with convention.

**"Yes Ana I agree." ** I answer without hesitation.

(A POV - Ana is speaking to him as he listens)

"Taylor I know you are having a hard time adjusting with our new set up. In fact, I know we all are in the household. You probably keep asking yourself on why haven't I let them go and go back to the way it was before, now that Christine and I are back together? The answer is not simple or pleasant if I am being honest. You may not want to hear or accept this, but it will never be as it was before unfortunately.

The only way of understanding my way of thinking now, you have to put yourself in my position. The day I found out I was pregnant ... was the scariest but happiest moments in my life. Knowing that I was carrying Christian's child made me feel lucky, blessed, even honored. I never sat there in my life thinking I wanted kids and a family one day, hell I just finished college and I wanted to see what life had to offer me. That day I took the home pregnancy test, was when I truly realized what life had planned for me. Just because I was having a child, didn't mean I was losing out on life. I honestly felt at that moment that I was gaining even more by having it all now.

The only thing that I feared that moment was Christian's reaction. I knew he would let his fear cloud his way of thinking. It was my job as his wife, to help him see past that and enjoy along with me the blessing that was on the way. I had prepared myself for the anger and confusion I was going to witness with full blown force. I had to let him release that anger and just be patient knowing the love we have for each other would guide him back to me and realizing the blessing many woman never have a chance at...like Grace.

I will be honest and tell you how stunned and heartbroken I was when he starting venting. Having your husband scream at you accusing you of getting pregnant with his child only for the money and now being forced to always remain in a relationship because of a baby is not the easiest to hear. Having Christian repeating that I was stupid and careless on allowing this to happen was just as difficult. Christian claimed my stupidity got us in the mess and this was not what he signed up for when he married me. He would constantly admit his disappointment in me and how could he be so blind and stupid thinking I was different from the others out there wanting a free ticket in life. As he was explaining his true thoughts over and over, I just sat there like one of his subs and took it in not saying a word. I just let the tears fall down my face, and it felt like the Ana he first met was fading away with every hurtful word that came out of his mouth. As I was crying, he kept telling me to stop the water works; he wasn't in the mood for that shit.

I kept trying with everything that I had in me, to keep myself intact throughout his vicious accusations and comments, not letting go of the love we both have for each other. But in time, with every hurtful word he could throw at me, it became harder and harder. I could see he was trying to break me...thinking I deserved it for betraying him. He wanted to punish me the best way he saw best for forcing him into a position he never wanted to be in, even with me...that was children. He decided that the only way to truly punish me was with my heart and sure enough he succeeded.  
I found myself in a pool of pity and hating myself even more with each word. Starting to believe his accusations and the self-doubt I always felt when it came to Christian only proved that I was correct all the time on not being good enough for him. I was preparing for him to finally tell me that he wanted a divorce and I was on my own. I heard something much worse ... something I thought he was even incapable of. The monster he always claims to be was finally released and I knew from that point that Christian and Ana had disappeared into a faded cloud of smoke; slowly disappearing into nothing. The moment I heard the dreadful word abortion and I having no choice in this matter come out of his mouth and with the look of hate seeping through his eyes; the head strong, brave, not backing down, and protector of my child came alive. I knew at that moment, I had to do everything possible on protecting my baby from a monster who had only one agenda that he planned on succeeding with the help of his so called army. Being left alone to defend for myself and my child was the scariest thing to ever had to go through, not knowing on how far everyone were willing to go, just to succeed. Why do you think I stopped eating here? Not knowing if my food was drugged or not. I know that may be wrong for me to think that bad of everyone, but if you were in my shoes... you would be thinking the same thing.

That morning of receiving his email informing me of my scheduled appointment that I would be attending with any force necessary was my wake up call, and I did what I had to protect my baby. The betrayal I felt from Christian, you, and Luke was agonizing to endure. Even if the both of you did not agree with them, I believed that you both would have followed through because they were his fucked up orders. I honestly lost all respect for the three of you that day. I couldn't understand how three grown men, could think so little of a defenseless child.

The most disappointment I had was towards Christian of course. The man I loved and married was now the enemy and was going to any amount of injustice, just to get his way. I have seen many sides of Christian; many bad, but many good as well. This side of Christian is the worse for any person to witness. How do you think I felt having to call his mother for protection and telling her the monster she had raised? If you would have seen the hurt as she read his email, you would have been in tears. The sad thing is she blamed herself for raising Christian the wrong way. She didn't feel worthy enough to be called a mother anymore, thinking she had failed in life as a mother. I had to reassure her over and over that this was not her doing, but Christians. The moment I woke up and I knew my child was going to survive from almost having a miscarriage due to my husband's stupidity, I knew from that moment; I had to become a person who would go any distance on protecting their child. That is the only explanation I can give you on the reason I am not returning things back to the way things were … I can't or won't.

Please don't misunderstand my feeling for Christian; I love him with all my heart, I always will. I have forgiven him, but my heart could never forget. I know the three of you would always protect us, but I will always have that unsettling thought when it comes to realizing the fact that your true employer, that has the last say in anything will always be Christian. I understand and respect that, but please give me the same courtesy on my true security, which are faithful with me, always protecting and watching over me from everyone that may want to harm me in any way. I say this now, because I have witness with my own eyes, that the ones protecting you are the ones you may need protecting from one day.

I trust you Taylor, I honestly do, but to earn my trust at full scale will take some time. The same goes for everyone else…it has to be now earned. By the way, I am aware of the little completion coming up. Yes… I am aware of it. Unlike everyone one of you in this house, believing I am better off not knowing the truth, my team and I don't operate that way. We are completely honest about everything and we don't hold out information from each other. That is your key to great security by the way. Everyone always thought I was rebellious and hated all this security. That is far from the truth. I was rebellious when I am not given the truth and kept in the dark on what is going around me. That is the reason I told you Vin has complete control and I follow every instruction to a T… we work with each other, not against each other. He trusts me to work with him making his job easier with no errors and I trust him to inform me of everything, even if he knows that I will be scared. As I was saying, go ahead with your little completion and get it out of your system. I understand you need and want this. I just need everyone to be responsible and no permanent injuries for anyone. I have spoken to Vin on my request. He loves pissing me off, but he knows when not to cross the line. I will talk to Christian and not to worry, Vin has back up for that day. Like I said, give it everything you have, because I know they will. I hope after this pissing contest is over; the both of you can work with each other, not against. One more thing, don't underestimate Heather, just because she is a woman. Braydon made that mistake once and learned not to make that mistake again. Please just let me know when this will happen and just double check our schedules. Also, have you both come out with the winner's reward? If you don't mind, can we watch? Ana asks with a smirk and hope.

(Back to Taylor's POV)

I am speechless when Ana finishes speaking. I had no clue on her thoughts and I feel like an asshole, not even seeing things from her point of view. How do you respond to all she said?

**"Ana, I hope in time I will once again earn your trust. I hope we all do in time. I understand why you feel the way you do, because honestly I would react the same way. Before this unfortunate event even occurred, you are strongest and bravest person I know. The way you can hold yourself up and still continue on with everything being thrown at you, mystifies me. Not many people in life, including myself, would have given up a long time ago. To be honest, the hurtful and fraudulent words that Christian threw at you were totally uncalled for. Ana, never let anyone make you believe those deceitful words. You are one of the most honest, trust-worthy, kind-hearted, and self-sacrificing person I have ever met. Gail and I care for you as if were family by blood, by the way, to us you are. I am sorry for losing the trust and having you doubt us to a point that we would drug your food. For your information, if I had followed through with Christian's order or even considered it, Gail would have nothing to do with me. The fact that Gail would nothing to do with me or Christian honestly, I wouldn't have gone that far on physically dragging or drugging you there anyways. I have morals and I am not the type of person to force someone on doing anything they don't believe in. I would see it as the same as someone raping someone. I hope in time, you will see the honesty in my words. Please forgive me on my behavior and thoughtless actions. I swore to protect everyone in this family, not just Christian, and I am sorry again for failing on that promise. By the way, thank you for your understanding on our little pissing contest as you call it. I just don't see how you can put up with that jackass Vin, sorry excuse my language. He loves to get under my skin and I have to stop myself from beating the crap out of him. Don't get me wrong, he is very good, if I am being honest … extremely good, at his job. He just needs to stop acting like a jerk every chance he gets. I will keep it professional between us and our power struggle between us will stay between us, never jeopardizing anyone safety, and hidden between you and Christian as best as possible."** I tell her with a smart ass smirk.

**"Ana, thank you for taking the time and talking to me and being completely honest."** I tell her as I squeeze her hand in understanding.

****

"Thank you Taylor for listening and for being honest as well." Ana replies with gratitude.

As Ana is getting up she stops to look at my daughter's picture on my desk. She is commenting on how gorgeous she is. I notice a movement by the door and I suddenly see Christian standing there with tears in his eyes nodding at me on making his presence not known. The devastation of hearing the truth about one self is written on his face and he needs a moment to recover. He takes off silently, not wanting Ana to see the disappointment he is once again feeling towards himself. I see on the CVC that he takes off with Sawyer in full blown sobs, trying to control his emotions. Ana gives me a big hug before she leaves and wants to get ready for when Christian gets home from work. Ana being herself, wanted to know why I didn't drive Christian to work today. I explained that Gail had an annual checkup and I wanted to be with her, even when she insisted that I was being childish and over reacting.

I receive Luke's text that they located at the park. Christian is sitting alone trying to control himself, but it looks as if he is nowhere near that point, so inform Ana that Christian is held up at a meeting, so she won't be worried. I get up to inform Ana, and start wondering when will we ever have a normal fucking day.


	19. Chapter 18

**UNFORGIVABLE BETRAYAL**

**THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME****************************************

**Chapter 18**

**(C POV)**

I am so eager to get back home to Ana. I hate going to work because I hate being separated from Ana. It's much easier now, but it is still hard as hell. As I am looking outside my window from the back seat, I start to remember that day when I was forced to let go of her hand. I could tell Ana was annoyed as hell on my childish ways, but tried not to show her frustration. I couldn't sleep that night; I just wanted to enjoy my last few hours of knowing she won't be able to run away. The fear of her running was driving me crazy. I kept asking myself if I had to keep hold of someone just so they wouldn't run away from me... would I really want that kind of relationship, knowing they just wanted to be away from you. When it came to Ana, the answer would always be yes. I would have her anyway she would offer. I love her more than life itself. I know she loves me; I just don't comprehend why, especially with everything I put her through. The thought alone of not having Ana in my life, consumes my heart with a pain so intense, that it feels as if someone is cutting away piece by piece of my heart with a dull and rusted box opener. I don't allow myself to forget the hurt I have caused her, so I will never make that unforgivable mistake ever again. This is the punishment I have enforced on myself and it is only fair that I feel the constant pain Ana goes through when she recalls even a small portion of that day. I do my best in front of her and hide the regret that won't disappear.

As I think back from that morning, I remember just holding her hand and watching this angel sleep beside me. I thought about pretending to be sleeping heavily and hold on tighter or hand cuffing our wrist to each other. I knew neither one would not even come close to working. I am so lost in my thoughts that I now see Ana watching me with a smile.

****

"Has anyone ever told you it's a little creepy watching other people sleep?" I ask with a smirk.

**"Maybe, but I was too busy watching you that I lost my concentration on being creepy at the moment."** Ana replies with a soft kiss.

The soft kiss alone had me wanting more at that moment. I remained still with my eyes closed as she continued kissing me softly and licking my lips in between. She lightly kissed every inch of my face, telling me on how much she loves me. Ana told me not to move and just to follow her lead. As she kissed me, she would lightly touch my face and then remind me of all the love we have for one another. She ran her fingers through my hair gently massaging my scalp, kissing both eyelids as they remained closed. She would continue telling me that she loved me and would never stop loving me. As she stroke my arms and continued down my chest, only pausing at each scar, telling me how gorgeous I am and give each scar a kiss with tenderness. As she is sitting on top of me, she starts slowly rubbing my penis. I am moaning loudly and still trying on not moving. She tells me how much she loves every inch of me, especially this part, but the part that she loves the most is my heart. As she pushes on with pressure with her hands she suddenly lifts up and turns direction and now her back is facing me. I let her lead the way without question and follow her lead. She pushes her sex against my stomach towards my chest as she slowly licks me. I can feel the wetness on my body. I can't stop moaning and repeating her name over and over. I freeze up trying to control myself as she pushes the lower part of her body towards my lips. I inhale her as I am still keeping myself in control of keeping Ana in control of me. She is licking every inch of me slowly. She twirls her tongue and kisses with a suck starting from the tip going all the way down. I find myself licking her clean making sure I lick up every single drop that comes from her. Ana starts licking my testicles slowly and starts sucking each one as she rubs me with her hands. Suddenly, I feel Ana licking passed by testicles and licking towards my ass. I let out a loud growl and moan from the pleasure I feel from her tongue. The strokes with her tongue get pressed against me harder with each lick. Suddenly with both hands she moves my legs further apart making it easier as she fucks my ass with her tongue. She doesn't slow down; only intensify each push of her tongue inside me. I am at the edge of releasing myself. I am shocked on what Ana is doing but enjoying every second of it, wanting more of it and harder.

**"Christian ... cum for me baby."** Ana seductively whispers and continues fucking me with her tongue.

As those orders come from her lips, I can't hold on any longer and I release myself as Ana quickly puts my penis in her mouth swallowing every drop from me and she releases at the same time filling my mouth as well. We both give ourselves a few seconds of the pleasure high and she lies beside me. Neither of us saying a word, but enjoying the pleasure that still runs through our body.

**"Damn Ana ... ho ... wh ... damn that felt good!"** I reply with the only words that will come out of my mouth.

**"We aim to please only Mr. Grey."** Ana whispers.

**"Now that wasn't so hard to do was it?"** Ana ask as she sits up.

**"What are you talking about Ana?"** I ask confused on not having a clue what she is talking about. As she moves to kiss my lips, she suddenly gets off the bed.

**"Releasing my hand silly!"** Ana playfully yells and runs to the bathroom looking back with a wink.

I stare at her in disbelief and only smirk back, still enjoying the moment and sensation. I think to myself, Ana can help me anytime with that method of therapy.

I now have this crazy in love look, as well as, a hard throbbing feeling between my thighs; as I look outside, probably freaking Sawyer out. It feels odd having Sawyer driving me around, but I understood how Taylor wanted to be there for Gail. Speaking of Taylor, I need to ask about that list again. It is unlike Taylor to forget something I ask for, unless he is having trouble getting that information. Surely not… I want to ask Ana more than anything for that list, but I think it will be edited and I want the unedited version. I shouldn't be so nosy, but my curiosity is getting the best of me, especially knowing now that Elena is on that list.

We now pull into the garage and I see Ana's SUV parked in all three spots. I notice Braydon and Heather in a heated discussion as Heather is holding up a book while Braydon is smirking and nodding his head. As I am passing by them, they both acknowledge me with a hello and go back to their discussion. I am so excited to be with Ana again that I rush to the elevator. As I am waiting for the door to close and I hear a hit of some sort and Braydon hissing from the pain and Heather laughing out loud saying **"maybe next time you will think before you do something stupid." **Sometimes I feel as we have six children living at home and one on the way.

I walk inside and I see Gail preparing dinner. She lets me know that Ana is speaking with Taylor. I wonder why she is talking to Taylor, but I decide on giving her a minute and wait for her as I have a glass of wine. She informs me her appointment went well and she appreciates giving Taylor the time off, which wasn't necessary, but she appreciates it. I debate with myself on changing clothes, but I want to see Ana first. I go towards Taylor's office, passing Vin on the way, only nodding to each other. I hear Ana talking only and knowing it is wrong to ease drop, but the words I hear bring me to a halt unable to move a muscle.

****

(Bold lettering is Ana's POV)

**"You probably keep asking yourself on why haven't I let them go and go back to the way it was before, now that Christine and I are back together? The answer is not simple or pleasant if I am being honest. You may not want to hear or accept this, but it will never be as it was before unfortunately." Ana begins.**

I just stand there listening wondering what they are talking about. My heart is pounding so fast, that I fear on what I may hear.

**The only way of understanding my way of thinking now, you have to put yourself in my position. The day I found out I was pregnant ... was the scariest but happiest moments in my life. Knowing that I was carrying Christian's child made me feel lucky, blessed, even honored. I never sat there in my life thinking I wanted kids and a family one day, hell I just finished college and I wanted to see what life had to offer me. That day I took the home pregnancy test, was when I truly realized what life had planned for me. Just because I was having a child, didn't mean I was losing out on life. I honestly felt at that moment that I was gaining even more by having it all now.**

I fall to my knees putting my hand over my mouth holding in my crying. Hearing Ana describing her feelings when she found out she was pregnant is heartwarming, as well as, heart-breaking. Why the hell did I do that to her? Why can't I be as strong as her? What the fuck is wrong with me? I bow my head down in regret.

**The only thing that I feared that moment was Christian's reaction. I knew he would let his fear cloud his way of thinking. It was my job as his wife, to help him see past that and enjoy along with me the blessing that was on the way. I had prepared myself for the anger and confusion I was going to witness with full blown force. I had to let him release that anger and just be patient knowing the love we have for each other would guide him back to me and realizing the blessing many woman never have a chance at...like Grace. **

I can only nod side to side feeling more disappointed in myself. The tears are running down my face. The stabbing pain is intensifying with every word.

****

I will be honest and tell you how stunned and heartbroken I was when he starting venting. Having your husband scream at you accusing you of getting pregnant with his child only for the money and now being forced to always remain in a relationship because of a baby is not the easiest to hear. Having Christian repeating that I was stupid and careless on allowing this to happen was just as difficult. Christian claimed my stupidity got us in the mess and this was not what he signed up for when he married me. He would constantly admit his disappointment in me and how could he be so blind and stupid thinking I was different from the others out there wanting a free ticket in life. As he was explaining his true thoughts over and over, I just sat there like one of his subs and took it in not saying a word. I just let the tears fall down my face, and it felt like the Ana he first met was fading away with every hurtful word that came out of his mouth. As I was crying, he kept telling me to stop the water works; he wasn't in the mood for that shit.

I am now sitting on my knees rocking back and forth pulling on my hair. The pain I feel is so unbearable, but with every word I hear I deserve worse. Hearing everything that I called her, I don't understand how I could do that to her. Why would I do that to my own wife? What kind of husband am I? I honestly don't deserve her love. Why does she continue to hold on to us? She deserves so much more than this. I feel my mind going in every direction just picturing Ana sitting there as a submissive and crying is too much for my mind to handle. I am pulling on my hair harder.

**I kept trying with everything that I had in me, to keep myself intact throughout his vicious accusations and comments, not letting go of the love we both have for each other. But in time, with every hurtful word he could throw at me, it became harder and harder. I could see he was trying to break me...thinking I deserved it for betraying him. He wanted to punish me the best way he saw best for forcing him into a position he never wanted to be in, even with me...that was children. He decided that the only way to truly punish me was with my heart and sure enough he succeeded. **

Did I really punish her in that manner? Am I that heartless of a man? Wo … would I do that to her, just for having a child … our child? I can't see myself in that manner, but everything I just heard makes me question myself. This is too much for me to handle. I am still keeping my hand over my mouth, silencing my out of control sobs. I won't allow my break down to be heard, hurting Ana more due me breaking apart.

**I found myself in a pool of pity and hating myself even more with each word. Starting to believe his accusations and the self-doubt I always felt when it came to Christian only proved that I was correct all the time on not being good enough for him. I was preparing for him to finally tell me that he wanted a divorce and I was on my own. I heard something much worse ... something I thought he was even incapable of. The monster he always claims to be was finally released and I knew from that point that Christian and Ana had disappeared into a faded cloud of smoke; slowly disappearing into nothing. The moment I heard the dreadful word abortion and I having no choice in this matter come out of his mouth and with the look of hate seeping through his eyes; the head strong, brave, not backing down, and protector of my child came alive. I knew at that moment, I had to do everything possible on protecting my baby from a monster who had only one agenda that he planned on succeeding with the help of his so called army. Being left alone to defend for myself and my child was the scariest thing to ever had to go through, not knowing on how far everyone were willing to go, just to succeed. Why do you think I stopped eating here? Not knowing if my food was drugged or not. I know that may be wrong for me to think that bad of everyone, but if you were in my shoes... you would be thinking the same thing.**

I feel myself shutting down second by second. Desperately trying to hold on to prove to Ana, even for the rest of my life that she is more than good enough for me. It is I, that isn't good enough for her. Di … divorce, Ana thought I wanted a divorce?

Ana is correct about one thing … I am a monster that doesn't deserve Ana, our child on the way, or this luxurious life style. I deserve to be locked up watching everyday Ana living her life… happy and without a monster like myself. The thought of Ana fearing for our child's life, to a point on refusing to eat at her own home… is too much. I feel like screaming for dear life as this excruciating pain stabs me over and over making me pay for all the damage I have done to my life…Ana.

**That morning of receiving his email informing me of my scheduled appointment that I would be attending with any force necessary was my wake up call, and I did what I had to protect my baby. The betrayal I felt from Christian, you, and Luke was agonizing to endure. Even if the both of you did not agree with them, I believed that you both would have followed through because they were his fucked up orders. I honestly lost all respect for the three of you that day. I couldn't understand how three grown men, could think so little of a defenseless child. **

**The most disappointment I had was towards Christian of course. The man I loved and married was now the enemy and was going to any amount of injustice, just to get his way. I have seen many sides of Christian; many bad, but many good as well. This side of Christian is the worse for any person to witness. How do you think I felt having to call his mother for protection and telling her the monster she had raised? If you would have seen the hurt as she read his email, you would have been in tears. The sad thing is she blamed herself for raising Christian the wrong way. She didn't feel worthy enough to be called a mother anymore, thinking she had failed in life as a mother. I had to reassure her over and over that this was not her doing, but Christians. The moment I woke up and I knew my child was going to survive from almost having a miscarriage due to my husband's stupidity, I knew from that moment; I had to become a person who would go any distance on protecting their child. That is the only explanation I can give you on the reason I am not returning things back to the way things were … I can't or won't. **

How much more can my mind take in? Not only did I hurt Ana, but I also hurt my mother. The two most important women in my life are once again hurt by the monster and they still continue to love me unconditionally. I deserve every stab of pain I receive with each word Ana uses to describe me. Who wouldn't lose respect for that type of monster, especially when they are plotting against a defenseless child? Would I be that person on succeeding on destroying my own child if I had the opportunity? I believe I wouldn't, but I wouldn't believe that I was capable of the other stuff I already had said or did.

**Please don't misunderstand my feeling for Christian; I love him with all my heart, I always will. I have forgiven him, but my heart could never forget. I know the three of you would always protect us, but I will always have that unsettling thought when it comes to realizing the fact that your true employer, that has the last say in anything will always be Christian. I understand and respect that, but please give me the same courtesy on my true security, which are faithful with me, always protecting and watching over me from everyone that may want to harm me in any way. I say this now, because I have witness with my own eyes, that the ones protecting you are the ones you may need protecting from one day. **

****I feel myself slipping away, finding it difficult to remain strong for Ana. For all the wrong I have done to my wife and child, I know I owe her this and so much more. Hearing the love she has for me that I do not deserve, helps me fight to stay strong for them. She doesn't need the heartache of watching me fade away into nothing. I am holding on with the last fight by mind and body can produce, because I refuse on giving up on Ana and hurting her heart any more than I already have. I am determined to prove to her that we will be the Ana and Christian as we once were.

**I trust you Taylor, I honestly do, but to earn my trust at full scale will take some time. The same goes for everyone else…it has to be now earned. By the way, I am aware of the little completion coming up. Yes… I am aware of it. Unlike everyone one of you in this house, believing I am better off not knowing the truth, my team and I don't operate that way. We are completely honest about everything and we don't hold out information from each other. That is your key to great security by the way. Everyone always thought I was rebellious and hated all this security. That is far from the truth. I was rebellious when I am not given the truth and kept in the dark on what is going around me. That is the reason I told you Vin has complete control and I follow every instruction to a T… we work with each other, not against each other. He trusts me to work with him making his job easier with no errors and I trust him to inform me of everything, even if he knows that I will be scared. As I was saying, go ahead with your little completion and get it out of your system. I understand you need and want this. I just need everyone to be responsible and no permanent injuries for anyone. I have spoken to Vin on my request. He loves pissing me off, but he knows when not to cross the line. I will talk to Christian and not to worry, Vin has back up for that day. Like I said, give it everything you have, because I know they will. I hope after this pissing contest is over; the both of you can work with each other, not against. One more thing, don't underestimate Heather, just because she is a woman. Braydon made that mistake once and learned not to make that mistake again. Please just let me know when this will happen and just double check our schedules. Also, have you both come out with the winner's reward? If you don't mind, can we watch? Ana asks with a smirk and hope. **

I feel my jealousy make its ugly appearance as she speaks of Vin, but deep down, I understand everything she is doing. I hate knowing he is the one who has been there for her every minute of the day, but that is the fault of my own stupidity. I appreciate the understanding she has for Taylor and I agree on her decisions of there so called pissing contest. How I ever received Ana's love and forgiveness is a mystery and blessing. I need to get out of here now, I am holding on but I need to suffer on my own now.

I have trouble getting up from my knees, due to the pain. I have no strength left in me and suddenly I feel someone helping me up from the floor. I look up with sadness and tears running down my face and I see Vin giving me a small smile, informing me without words that in time things will get better and for me to go ahead and leave and put myself together for my wife. Before I leave, I feel I must look at Ana one more time. I take the chance of looking in and I look into Taylor's remorseful eyes and only nod on not making my presence known. I give him a nod and I silently leave holding on with everything I have. As I get off the elevator with Vin's help, I am crying uncontrollably and now Sawyer is holding me up as I walk and into the vehicle. I know they are not familiar with my emotional breakdown, but I don't care who witnesses the regret that runs through my body. I need to recover myself so I can get back to my wife as soon as possible. I haven't said a word on where to take me and I when I look up to see where we have gone, I notice the park. Luke opens my door and helps me out and walks me to the bench next to the pond. He gives me a quick squeeze on my shoulder before he leaves me on my own, letting me know that I am not alone. I finally let all my grief go, and I yell out for Ana. I feel all my tears coming down with vengeance. I press my hands into my heart, trying not to pass out from the pain I feel as if my body is slicing my heart with a jagged-edge razor with every hurt and betrayal I have endured on Ana. My mind and body wants me to suffer slowly and painfully, until I have endured my punishment enough that I can start healing and earning Ana's trust and faith once again. I tolerate everything coming my way as my well-deserve punishment, as I repeatedly ask Ana for forgiveness.


	20. Chapter 19

**UNFORGIVABLE BETRAYAL**

**THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME**

****Sorry for short chapter, but I am working with a migraine.******

**Chapter 19**

**(A POV)**

As I sit in my office feeling so much better after talking to Taylor, I decided to get some more work done before Christian gets home. I can't stop feeling bad on watching Taylor's face as I explain my side of the story, but it needed to be done. I am so relieved getting off that my chest, I wouldn't have the heart being that honest with Christian, I know he needs to hear how he made me feel, but I don't have the heart to see him hurt anymore. I know he has learned from his mistakes and that is good enough for me. I need to go over my schedule for the rest of the week with Vin and now would be the perfect time. I reach for my phone and press 2 on speed dial.

**"Ana?"** Vin responds as usual.

**"Hi to you too, but can you come to my office so we can go over my schedule for the week?"** I ask with a light laughter.

**"I am on my way now."** Vin replies trying to get on my nerves and hangs up with only that. That man loves getting on my nerves, but doesn't he realize that it no longer bothers me. He probably does, but wants to see if I will break.

**"You called?"** Vin replies with a smirk.

**"Whatever … let's just hurry up before Christian gets home from work."** I reply with a smile. I notice he adjust his sit a little when I make that comment. Did Christian say something to him? My mind is working on over drive, but I stop myself, knowing Vin would speak up if it was necessary.

We go through all the changes and make the adjustments. He reminds me of the contest and will let me know the date once he gets with Taylor.

**"Vin, can you please be civil? Don't go overboard and I meant it if anyone gets seriously hurt, I am blaming you alone. I will go as far as making you was their vehicles for a month. Don't even think on testing me to see if I am serious."** I state with firmness unable to stop my laughter.

**"Have I ever told you that I love washing other people's vehicles on my day off Ana? I am only joking; I promise I will be civil."** Vin responds with a smirk.

He gets up ready to leave my office, when I ask him to ask Taylor if he know if Christian is working late after all. I continue on working trying to get as much as possible done. He comes back less than five minutes later informing me that he was held up in a meeting, but won't be home too late. I could also start eating without him, but I decide I would wait for him and eat at the same time.

As I get everything done, I notice it is nearly 11pm, holy crap … I didn't realize it was that late. I feel so exhausted and hungry, but I am too tired to eat. As I head towards my bedroom, I bumped into Taylor. He told me that Christian would be home soon and told me to tell me sorry for not calling, but things got a little hectic. I want to wait up for him, but my body is too exhausted to even try. I start waking up to a body pressed against me and I sigh in relief, knowing he is finally home with me.

**"Hey baby… I was trying to wait up for you. I am glad your home though. Did you eat?"** I ask sleepy, not able to open my eyes due to my exhaustion and this headache that started returning a few days ago again.

**"Sorry for running so late Ana … things just got out of hand. Everything is taken care of now. I have missed you so much baby. I love you and I am so relieved having you next to me. Go back to sleep … I just want to be here with you now, exactly where I belong."** Christian whispers as he holds me tighter with so much love.

**"I love you too baby … if you only knew how much."** I whisper half asleep and returning into a deep sleep with Christian hugging me.

**"Trust me Ana; I know exactly how much you love me."** Christian whispers as he kisses Ana's hair and holds on to her for dear life, letting the small tears falling down and feeling better now that he is home again with his life as Ana is now deep asleep once again.

I wake up feeling hot and realize that Christian is lying across me again. I laugh to myself remembering how this man used to hate any form of touching and now he never gets enough it seems. I guess he is making up for all those years or not realizing how much is needs it.

I am able to get up without waking him up and go to the restroom. I notice he is now all on my side hugging the pillow now. I love watching him sleep. I can look at him all night and still never get enough of him. I leave the bedroom to get a glass of juice. I feel wide awake now, so I decide to watch television for the mean while. I see Vin walking around making his usual rounds and just nods at me as he continues. My headache is getting worse now and I slowly press on my skull hoping I can relieve some of this damn pressure. I keep forgetting to ask Dr. Greene what I am allowed to take. I will give her a call tomorrow. Knowing I have a massive headache from not eating, but I decide I'll just a big breakfast in the morning. I curl up in a ball squeezing my head, trying to ignore the pain and just go back to bed. I feel Christian slipping next to me from behind wrapping his arms around me as I have the cushion over my head.

**"Ana … wh … why are you in here by yourself?"** Christian whispers with fear. He starts to lift the cushion and starts panicking as he sees the tears running down my face.

**"Baby … what is wrong? Why are you crying Ana?"** Christian asks with fear.

**"I have a bad headache only, don't freak out baby. I am fine, go back to bed Christian."** I tell him through my tears but forcing a smile to ease his fears.

**"Ana, do you really think I can go back to bed with you in pain on our sofa? Come put your head on my lap and I will scratch your head."** Christian replies with a kiss.

He starts scratching my head lightly with his finger tips and using pressure points as well. I feel myself relaxing and feeling so much better. He turns off the television and softly hums to me. I don't know how long he does this and I finally go to sleep with a smile from the relief and the touch of Christian's hand.

I wake up in our bed again with Christian asleep next to me and still scratching as he sleeps. My head feels so much better. The pressure is still there, but it's tolerable. I kiss his chest without thinking and he eyes shoots open. He looks at me with panic, but then smiles as he sees me smiling back.

**"Good morning Mrs. Grey. Are you feeling better now?"** Christian asks with concern.

**"Much better, thanks to you Mr. Grey. Thank you baby, your touch always makes me feel better."** I whisper seductively.

**"As always Mrs. Grey, we are here to please. It is time for you and Baby Grey to get up and eat some breakfast though." **Christian smirks.

**"I rather eat you up for breakfast if you don't mind."** I playfully whisper and I kiss his neck.

**"A … Ana I would love for you to eat me for breakfast, but your health comes first. Come on baby, you can have me for desert afterwards**." Christian whispers as he trying to control himself.

**"I guess, but I will have my desert afterwards no matter what."** Ana smirks as she pushes herself off the bed, hitting Christian's ass in the process.

**"Trust me Ana … nothing will stop us from having desert."** Christian seductively responds with a smirk.


	21. Chapter 20

**UNFORGIVABLE BETRAYAL**

**THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME**

**SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT AND FOR THE LONG WAIT...TOO MANY THINGS GOING ON TO UPDATE SOONER**

**Chapter 20**

**(A POV)**

The day Christian came home late has me seeing a different side of my husband. I don't know if it's my imagination or what? I see him putting so much effort when it comes to me and baby Grey. I am starting to wonder if he is working harder so I can finally forgive him or is trying to work on forgiving himself. I have noticed the look of guilt he has written all over his face when we go to a doctor's appointment or when he is sitting at his desk not knowing I am even at the door. I never bring it up, but I know I am missing something. With my crazy hormones from the pregnancy on the loose, I have to watch myself making sure I don't say or do something stupid, hurting Christine in the end. I finally realized this when I was in the worst of moods a couple of days ago. I had an important function that I needed to attend to that night and before I left to work I reminded Christine that he needed to be home by 6:00pm, so we can leave by 6:30pm. Anything and everything was getting on my last nerve throughout the day. Vin was driving me home from work and I was mentally thinking what needed to be done before I left. Poor Vin was even ignoring me that night. He knew exactly what to do when I was in a foul mood. It's now 5pm and I take a bath trying to relax and I start getting ready. Not paying attention to the time, I now notice it is 6:15. I call out to Gail if Christian is in his office? When she informed me they have not arrived yet I see red. I call his cell and it goes to voice mail. Trying to keep myself from snapping, I now call Taylor's cell. He answers the call on the second ring and informs me that Christian sent him to pick up important documents that were needed, so he wasn't anywhere near Christian at that moment. I asked him where he had to pick up these documents if he has everything he needs at his office. I could hear the hesitation or maybe fear from giving me his answer.

**"Taylor ... where is my husband at the moment?** I slowly ask with hidden anger.

**"Mr. Grey is in the process of picking up his Bentley Mulsanne that just came in today."** Taylor states with fear.

****

"Are you fucking kidding me? Did you both forget about the function I have tonight?" I yell out loud.

**"Mr. Grey didn't inform me of any plans for tonight Mrs. Grey."** Taylor responds.

**"Let me get a hold of the dealership and I will get in touch with Chri..."** Taylor starts saying in a rush, but I interrupt before he can finish.

**"Taylor don't fucking bother, I am going alone! Give Mr. Grey a message for me when he finishes with his important meeting. Tell him to fuck himself and not to even show his presence when I get home. If he does, I will be staying at my old place for the night. Do I make myself clear Taylor?"** I reply slowly but with enough warning.

**"I understand completely Mrs. Grey and I will pass on the message."** Taylor responds with fear and uncertainty in his voice.

I hang up on Taylor and I call Vin that I am ready to go now. He looks at me confused noticing I am leaving without Christian, but doesn't question me in front of Gail. Gail notices the anger that is written across my face and tries to ignore it and tells me good bye and disappearing quickly. I tell Vin about Christian picking up his precious car and forgetting about my function. Vin knowing it's an award ceremony for major achievements in life accomplished to young women and the impact they have achieved from all the donations or volunteering throughout the community, has him feeling the anger now. Without instructions from me but only a nod, he calls Braydon and Heather informing them if they are called for any reason not to give out our location. All first three from the list are on alert and are not allowed near me during the function. They are to keep track of them at all times. I feel like an idiot walking in by myself and with all the flashes and reporters present. I walk in without answering one question, especially on where my husband was at the moment. I go to my seat trying to calm myself down. I am taking a sip if water and I notice Christian's parents sit down by the empty seat.

****

"Ana dear, you look so lovely tonight." Grace stands up and hugs me.

**"Where is Christian at? By the way, we are so proud of you Ana."** Grace smiles and hugs me again.

**"Thank you Grace, that means a lot to me. Christian will not be attending tonight unfortunately."** I reply trying to hold back my anger.

**"What? What is more important that he couldn't attend tonight?"** Grace asks trying to control her anger herself.

****

"It's not important Grace; can we just enjoy the evening? I don't need either of you calling him either." I beg.

Thankfully they listened to me and she is now sitting next to me pretending that our evening isn't ruined. I received my award and gave my speech and thanking everyone for their support throughout everything. I am beyond tired and I just want to get home and rest. I tell them goodnight and she made me promise to come by for lunch tomorrow. Vin starts giving me a break down on how the evening went. Christian and his team call numerous of times, but the calls were never answered. Vin text Taylor on my warning again and to make sure it is followed or we would be headed towards my other home. I stay in the vehicle with Vin as Braydon goes inside alone. He nods to Vin and we both are now in the elevator going up. Heather is standing by the elevator inside keeping Taylor informed. Heather suddenly calls Vin informing him of Mr. Grey arguing with Taylor wanting to talk to me. Vin takes control of the situation and gets in front of me and once the elevator opens, he has it going down just as fast. We rush into our vehicle and we take off to an unknown location for the evening. Braydon and Heather arrive 30 minutes later. Everyone stays on guard throughout the evening.

I am using my breathing techniques Grace taught me to keep me calm. I almost lost Baby Grey once and I refuse to put myself in that position once again. I'm not leaving my husband for this, even if I am beyond upset with him. I just refuse to put myself in that position ever again. I finally fall asleep an hour later. I wake up from the smell of breakfast and I use the restroom and brush my teeth before I eat. Vin is reading the paper and only nods when he looks up. I eat in silence enjoying my breakfast. I know when I get home things will still be a war zone, so I call the only person to fix everything before I get there.


	22. Chapter 21

**UNFORGIVABLE BETRAYAL**

**THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME**

**Chapter 21**

**(C POV)**)

As I wake up this morning, I feel the excitement for my Bentley Mulsanne arriving this evening. I am so lost on my thoughts I didn't really listen to what Ana was telling me before we both left to work. I will get Taylor to find out for me. By the time I look up, I am now in front of my building. Damn I need to snap out of it and pay attention to my day. I get into my office ignoring everyone on the way. I have so many meetings today and I remember I needed to ask a Taylor something. The phone rings and I get side tracked again. It is now 5:15pm and Taylor is driving me to the dealership. The truck just arrived not too long ago, so that means I have to wait. I have Taylor go back to my office and pick up the documents I need to work on for tomorrow's meeting. As he drives off, I notice my phone is dead. I was going to call Ana that I would be home later and should start eating without me. I will just call her with Taylor's cell when he gets back. I am getting frustrated on how long I have to sit and wait. They finally get their act together and the car is ready. I am walking out of the dealership and I see Taylor with tension written all over his face.

**"Taylor what is wrong?"** I ask confused and worried.

**"Mr. Grey did you have some function you were supposed to attend tonight?"** Taylor asks with annoyance.

**"No not that I can remem ... Oh shit, Ana had a function to attend to, but I completely forgot about. My phone is dead, so lend me your phone so I can call her."** I reply in fear.

**"Mr. Grey, she gave me a message to pass along to you and these are her exact words."** Taylor responds with annoyance.

**"Tell him to fuck himself and not to even show his presence when I get home. If he does, I will be staying at my old place for the night."** Taylor repeats every word from Ana.

I stand there stunned. I have been working my ass off showing Ana how much I love her. I honestly forget and she does this? She didn't even tell me what the function was about in the first place. I will deal with this when I get home. As we drive into the garage I notice all her vehicles are missing. As I step out of the elevator I go into the kitchen to see what is for dinner. Gail looks up at me with anger, but tries to hide it. She informs me that dinner will be ready in 5 minutes. I pour myself a glass of wine and start eating dinner. I am becoming upset with Ana over reacting and I still cannot believe the message she left me. As I finish dinner, I notice Taylor looking upset again.

**"Sir, Gail just informed me of the function that you were supposed to be attending to tonight. It is an award ceremony, which Ana is receiving. Gail said that Ana reminded you this morning and you did acknowledge to being home on time."** Taylor explains with frustration.

I feel like an ass again and I run to my office. I try calling her cell, but it goes straight to voicemail. I try calling all her security, but they never answer. I try having her located, but they cannot get a signal from the one they put in this morning. An hour has passed and I am starting to freak out. I can't believe I forgot something that important. I sit at my desk with my hands on my face. Taylor walks in without knocking and shows me Vin's text. I start crying again and the fear of Ana leaving me scares me. Taylor informs me of Ana arriving and he recommends that I remain in my office. I agree but I want apologize for forgetting something so important. I suddenly get up from my desk and I notice Heather standing by the elevator. Taylor gets in front of me insisting I go back and just let her cool down. I start getting upset that everyone is trying to stop me. I hear the door open and just as fast it closes and they are going back down. I run through the stairs trying to catch up with Ana. I only see the back lights as they escape. I fall to my knees calling out to Ana. The realization on screwing up again has me sobbing pulling on my hair. I feel Sawyer pulling me up and helping me into the elevator. I feel so numb and afraid that I lost her again. Taylor goes to work on locating her and I now lay on my bed sobbing like a child. I must have fallen asleep and I jump out of bed looking for Ana. I see Taylor speaking with Gail and I notice it's now 8:30am and he nods that she is still not home. I hear my phone ringing upstairs and I race to it hoping its Ana.

**"Christian we need to speak. I will be there in 30 minutes."** My mom says and hangs up.

What the hell was that about? I sit in my living room waiting for my mom as I think of Ana. I see my mom walking towards me looking upset.

**"Christian, why weren't you with Ana last night."** Grace asks with anger.

**"How did you know about that?"** I ask confused.

**"I was at the function as well. Where were you that made you not being able on attending?"** She raises her voice as she asks me again.

**"I honestly forgot about the function and I was picking up the car I ordered."** I whisper in embarrassment.

**"Seriously, you missed Ana's big night for that? No wonder she didn't want to tell me the reason you missed it. I cannot believe you did that to her especially after everything you have put her through. What is the hell is wrong with you?"** Grace yells out as she walks back and front.

**"You spoke to Ana?"** I ask with hope.

**"She called me this morning asking me to speak to you before she comes home. First of all, she stayed away because those were my orders if she felt the stress is too much to handle. She will not risk losing the baby again. Did Vin not give you the orders on leaving her alone until she was ready to talk to you?" **Grace asks with annoyance.

**"I was given those instructions but I wanted to apologize to her last night. I didn't mean to upset her like that, honestly I didn't. I would have been there in a heartbeat, but I forgot. Is she leaving me again?"** I ask with tears running down my face.

**"Christian, Ana isn't leaving you. She may be upset and disappointed but that's not a reason to end a marriage. If I would of left your father for the many times he has forgotten a function, I would have been raising all of you on my own while all of you were still in school. You picked a wrong day to forget, if you were paying any attention to her that morning you would have known she was in a horrible mood since she woke up. Do I have to remind you again about her mood swings due to her hormones being all over the place?"** Grace hugs me with love this time.

My mom finally left reminding me to let Ana come to me and let her bring it up only. I am not to stress her in any way and the moment she gets stressed, let her walk away to cool off. I felt like the worst husband again knowing I let her down once again and for a stupid car this time. She doesn't deserve to be treated like this and yet I keep screwing up. How can I make this up to her? I will think of something special with meaning, not with value. I have my head on my desk still crying from guilt. I look up when I hear a knock. Taylor informs me that Ana is back and if I could please stay in my office until it is clear. He informs me those were Graces' orders before leaving. I can only nod in agreement and stay quiet so I can at least hear her. I hear Ana tell Vin she will be ready in an hour and to find her if she forgets or is running late. I want to ask where she is going badly, but I know I can't. She calls out to Vin one more time and asks him to bring her some chocolate dipped strawberries and regular cherries as well. I hold myself back wanting to rush in there wanting to get those for her. Taylor comes in and nods that it is now clear. I rush out and I run into Vin as he is leaving. I see him trying to hide his anger knowing I screwed up again.

**"Can I help you with anything Mr. Grey?"** Vin replies with no emotion.

**"Vin, I would like to go get my wife the stuff she is craving myself. It doesn't make up for my stupidity, but it is something I want to do for her."** I plead knowing I am asking to interfere with her orders.

**"I don't know if that is a good ideal right now. I don't want to upset her again. Fine, just make sure they are Godiva though or she will really be upset. By the way Mr. Grey, that's a nice Bentley."** Vin nods and walks away.

I go looking for Taylor feeling like crap again. I can't be upset or jealous of Vin, when he is doing his job protecting my wife, even from myself if necessary. We get back in 25 minutes and I hand everything over to Vin. He looks up at me and only nods with a smirk. I know I may have gone overboard a tad, but at least I was able to do something for her. I go back to my office and stay out of her way once again. I hear Ana walking to the elevator with Vin, and I feel my heart shattered into a million pieces, knowing she still isn't ready to even look at me. Five minutes later Taylor knocks at my door and leaves a note on my desk and walks out. I feel the fear of what might be in this letter. I reach for it slowly and start reading.

**Dear Mr. Grey,**

First I would like to talk you for the four dozen of chocolate covered strawberries, two large containers of cherries, the basket of variety of fresh fruit, forget me not charm, and I left your book "How to be the best husband while your wife is pregnant for dummies" on your night stand. I still can't stop laughing knowing you bought that yourself. I had a good talk with your mother and I realize you honestly forgot. Since this was a first ... I will let this go. I am disappointed, but we will not dwell on our mistakes. If you have time now, I would like you to join me at your parents' house for lunch. Don't stress yourself if can't make it, I will see them see you when I return. I mean it, I understand if you are busy. BTW, don't bring it up when we see each other, it's in the past now. I love you no matter how forgetful you may be at times; just make sure it doesn't happen again! ;)

Loving you always your wife,  
Mrs. Grey 

I have the biggest smile on my face and I rush upstairs to get ready to have lunch with my wife. I yell out to Taylor that I will be ready in 10 minutes. I take a shower and get dress it less than the 10 minutes. I notice the book on my nightstand and a chocolate covered strawberry on top of it as well. I reach for the strawberry and I smile before I eat it thinking of Ana the whole time.

As we reach my parents' home, I notice all the vehicles parked already. I nod to Heather as I pass her and walk into my parents' house. I feel so nervous, but extremely excited that I will be with Ana again. I call out to my mom so I can warn Ana I am now here. My mom walks towards me and hugs me without saying a word. She gets back to being a host mode and chatters about nothing in particular leading me into the living room where I notice the whole family is gathered just enjoying themselves. Mia runs towards me giving me the biggest hug. Lelliot is pouting as Kate is reminding him that they are not alone. I see Ana standing by the window watching the gorgeous view outside. I shake my father's hand and I walk towards my wife. I take the chance and I hug her and kiss her shoulder from behind. I inhale her scent and not saying a word. I feel her relax and moan as I only hold her.

**"Good afternoon Mr. Grey. I can feel someone is happy to see me."** Ana whispers.

**"Mrs. Grey, we are always happy to see you. I love you baby."** I whisper softly as I kiss her neck.

**"I love you too Mr. Grey."** she seductively responds.

She turns around and faces me with a smile and lightly kisses my lips and then she quickly nips it with her teeth, making me want her even more. She pulls me towards everyone as I feel the urgency of wanting her at that moment. She giggles knowing the pain of having me wait.


	23. Chapter 22

**UNFORGIVABLE BETRAYAL**

**THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME**

**WRITER'S NOTE:**

**I AM TRULY SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY. WITH THE RENOVATIONS THAT ARE NOW FINISHED AND A LITTLE HEALTH SCARE, WHICH TURNED OUT TO NOT WHAT WE FEARED. I SHOULD BE BACK ON TRACK AGAIN. THANKS FOR HANGING IN THERE AND HAVE A GREAT AND SAFE HALLOWEEN **

**Chapter 22**

**(Taylor's POV)**

It is finally the day of our competition. I cannot wait to kick their ass. The backup security are ready to temporary cover us. I had my friend Greg help set up our competition at his location. Before Christian and Ana watched from afar, Anna warned Vin and me on her last threat. We are not to let ourselves or anyone else get seriously hurt. We agreed but we all knew that threat may be long forgotten once we start.

Our first competition would be using a handgun and shotgun during a setup at an outdoor shooting range. The setup was as if we were shooting the bad guys from a bank robbery that had hostages. the points from our time and number of shots needed would be added up with the rest of the competition. We draw numbers on the order we would be going. All six of us have finished and we all add up to ourselves trying to figure out who won. Greg announces the winner as Heather. What the fuck? How did a woman beat all us men? She gives us all a smirk of a smile and pulls out her compact as if checking if she needs a touch up. As she snaps shut her compact, she walks off laughing. We all just stand there stunned and pissed off knowing a woman just kicked our ass.

We all walk towards the next stage. This time it will be one from each group. It is a small building with several office rooms and we must locate and "kill" the intruder with a paint ball gun. The two with the best scores have another match and the one who shoots the other with a deadly hit first, earns the title on this stage and an extra 10 points.

The teams are paired as followed:  
and Luke  
and Taylor  
and Galvin

Luke is to search for Heather first. They both check all their weapons prior to starting. I watch Braydon teasing Heather as she is checking her weapon and I see her aim her laser sight at his calf and shoots. He curses at her and rubs his calf. She acts surprised and tells him it was an honest mistake. We all laugh at one time and he calls her a bitch as he walks off and she just replies stating that she never claimed she wasn't one. Heather than shoots the ground next to his foot, only acting as if she missed this time, but we all knew differently. Damn, I thought Luke and I were bad.

The timer starts once Heather goes inside and two minutes later Luke goes in searching for his prey. Luke comes out 23.8 minutes later with Heather having a shot on her leg, shoulder, and neck. Luke has one on his calf. They have a five minute break preparing for the Heathers turn and are not allowed to speak with anyone. Heather has a deadly look on her face as, Luke only smiles. The timer starts as Luke goes in and two minutes later Heather goes in. I am stunned when I see Heather walk out with Luke 5.1 minutes with a shot to the head. Luke looks beyond upset and as he walks off sitting at the designated area. Heather pats him on the back telling nice try. Making Luke even more upset and Heather laughing out of control.

Now it's my turn with Braydon. We go through the same steps on preparing. Braydon only nods to Vin and walks into the building. I give him his two minutes. I walk in the dark building embracing every corner I encounter. I am searching every room getting impatient on not locating him right away. Either of us is not allowed to leave the building so I know he is still inside. I feel a sting on my head on the part that is not protected. It hurts like hell, but I refuse to show the pain it is causing me.

"**Fuck!"** I yell out as I hear laughter in the background. We walk out 4.9 minutes later.

I am so pissed at this point. I can't believe he killed me in one shot and on my turn. It's now Braydon turn to locate and kill me. I now go inside and get ready for Braydon. I know he is inside, but unsure on what direction he went. The procedure he uses is very impressive; I can't hear any movements from him. I have been searching for any information on the three of them, and I still have not located one damn thing yet. As I move to the next room I feel another sting on the back of my head. Dammit not again! I walk out ignoring the smug look on his face. Greg calls out the time of 3.8 minutes. Oh hell no, can this day get any worse?

Vin and Galvin are next and I'm curious on how well Vin will do? Vin goes in and the next thing I know they walk out with a shot on Gavin's head at only 3.0 minutes. They set up again and this time Vin goes in first. They walk out with another head shot on Galvin at 3.2 minutes. Since Vin and Braydon have the best score, they compete after each other. I notice the look of smugness and wanting the competition in their eyes. They both go in the same time, one from the front door and the other through the back. They both walk out laughing. Braydon has been shot in the middle of the eyes and Vin was shot inches from his groin.

Dammit that made Vin the winner. I take a quick glance towards Christian and Ana. I notice they are no longer there. By force of habit, I seek the both of them out and notice Vin nodding in the other direction. I see Christian watching Ana target practicing. He does not look happy, but impressed with her shots. Then I see the unexpected, she is teaching Christian on how to shoot. How Ana can make Christian do anything is a mystery. I am glad he is trying though, with all the danger that may be lurking, it may come in handy. He looks frustrated that she is doing better than him, but Christian always wants to do better than anyone.

My favorite part of the competition is coming up...self-defense/kick boxing style fighting. Greg reads out the pairs that will team up.

Taylor and Vin  
Luke and Braydon  
Galvin and Heather

Finally, I can release some stress with the person causing it. We both cannot hold back the smirk on our faces. we both now have our gloves on. We both refuse to look in Ana's direction, knowing the warning glare she would be giving us. We are fighting in a padded area so physical damage is to a minimum. We have twenty minutes or win by a KO. Score is being kept if there is no KO.

We begin our fight with a so called boxing dance and I get the first hit to his jaw. I smirk at him and he only laughs in response. He goes in as if he is going to punch me, which I block; instead he kicks me hard on my leg resulting in almost losing my balance and punches me in the lip resulting it starting to bleed. Vin smirks and puts an imaginary line in the air as if keeping score. We are both going back and forth at each other. We both now have a black eye, but with his last hit, I think he may have cracked my rib. I can tell he is toying with me, wanting to keep this going on until time is up, but I am doing the same as well. We both know time is running out and we both go at it trying for a KO. We are going back and forth just hitting each other. I am about to hit his ribs instead and he catches my sudden move and avoids my hit and side sweeps my feet and resulting in me losing my balance and as I land on the floor he punches me hard again in the ribs and elbows my face. The fight is stopped and we stop and get off the floor. I try acting as if my ribs are not killing me, but Vin notices my discomfort and just looks in concern asking if I am okay. I only nod, trying to hide my discomfort. The score is added up and sure enough Vin beats me. I notice Vin trying to mess with his shoulder, but suddenly stop when he notices me looking. We shake hands afterwards and respect each other more knowing we both kept it clean.

We get a five minute window before the next fight starts. As I get my gloves removed I notice Vin is absent and decide to clean myself up in the restroom. I hear a loud bang coming from the restroom and I run inside only to find Vin popping his shoulder back in place. He lets out a hiss and stops when he sees me standing there. I let out a small laugh, but then I hiss when I feel the cracked or broken rib. We end up both laughing and he pulls out a wrap from his bag. I try wrapping my own rib, but Vin steps in and push my hand away and start wrapping it tightly. We don't say a word to each other while he is working on me. We are about to walk out and we both turn to each other and shake hands. We walk out and we see Christian standing there about to walk away. Christian only smirks at us and walks off laughing to himself. He must had seen us helping each other out and knew that everything was now fine, but probably only came in due to Ana's request or demand.

Luke and Braydon are now putting their gloves on. I am worried on what Braydon has planned. I know he is still bitter from not being Ana's personal security any longer. Those two used to be so close before all this shit started. I notice the bond they once had is now lost. Luke or I never had any intentions in following his fucked up plans, but the way we approached it makes it seem differently. They begin their match and I can only hope for the best. I see Luke go in for a hit and it hits him directly in the nose. I see him bleeding already and Luke smirks. Braydon doesn't seem fazed by the hit and just laughs. Luke lets his anger get the best of him, and Braydon swings three rapid blows hitting him directly in the face each time. Braydon takes advantage of the affect it has on Luke and he kicks him hard on his calf and hits him three more times in the ribs. I can see Luke fighting through the pain, but the last hit to his ribs gets the best of him.

Braydon smiles knowing the pain he is trying to hide and starts toying with him. Luke gets a good opportunity and hits Braydon hard on his ribs. I can tell that hit may have bruised or fractured a rib or two. I am dreading the talk I am going to receive from these two over doing it. Time is almost up and I see them both go at it with a vengeance. Neither are backing down and ignoring the pain that is stabbing through their body. Time is up and I can't believe it but it is a tie. Neither looks happy with the results and both wanting more time.

Now I see Heather and Galvin get ready. Heather looks upset and bored on fighting Galvin. Do they not realize Galvin is Ex-Navy Seal? Galvin does not want to fight a girl. I notice Braydon and Vin laughing at Heather, making her more upset in the process. The time starts and you can tell Galvin hesitates. Heather notices the hesitation and she looks livid. She gets extremely close to Galvin and punches him one time in the face knocking him down, knocking him out in the process. I am stunned that I can't even think. How in the hell did she just do that? I see Vin and Braydon laughing so hard, that we all end up laughing at poor Galvin. Luke and I finally go and check on him and he finally gets up with one of his front tooth missing. Making us laugh even harder. I take a chance and look up at Christian and Ana, they are both trying to look upset but with them holding back their laughter, and they fail horribly.

We decide we have finished for the day, but we are shot down with the ideal of wanting to continue another day. They add up the points, but we already know which team won. The thought of them winning doesn't piss me off as much as I thought it would. It was a great stress reliever.

We all go towards our vehicles. I notice some, including myself, ignoring the pain as we walk. I see Ana and Christian coming our way looking very unhappy. I know they are upset for different reasons of course. Christian is upset that her team beat us. He hates knowing when someone has something better than himself. Ana looks piss at the fact some got hurt. Christian suddenly stops her as the start discussing something. We all are leaned back resting. Since we are technically off, we all relax as we wait. Heather takes out her magazine and looks over all the guns and deciding which she wants next. Luke notices the magazine and starts looking at it with her and starts discussing the difference from his extensive gun collection. We all get into the conversation agreeing and disagreeing on which gun is the best. We all start joking around and decide we need to see who has the best collection in guns now. I honestly get so lost in our discussion and I look up to see if they are ready to leave now. I notice they are gone with the other team and Greg informs me that we are to all leave in the one SUV left behind. Why in the hell would they leave us alone? We all start disagreeing about who will drive, when we hear the vehicle start and Heather tells us bitches to shut the hell up already and just to get in. Knowing Heather will leave without us; we all get in and start discussing who has a better collection again.


	24. Chapter 23

**UNFORGIVABLE BETRAYAL**

**THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME**

**Chapter 23**

**(Ana's POV)**

As Christian and I are walking towards our security team, I am getting upset on the roughness they used against each other. Christian sensing my anger stops me all of a sudden.

****

"Ana, I can already sense your anger, but this was actually the best thing for them." Christian explains as he holds my hand.

****

"Look how they now with each other and don't even realize it themselves yet." Christian miles and nods for me to glance that way.

I look at them and I can't stop smiling as I see them getting along and all talking to each other and playfully disagreeing with each other. I notice Luke rubbing his rib as he is looking at the magazine with Heather and she hands him some kind of pain reliever with some water. He acts like he doesn't need it and Heather playfully nudges at him to take it and Luke tries to hide the pain from the nudge making Heather laugh at him harder. He starts to laugh as well and takes it with the water she hands him. They start looking at the magazine again as if everything they are doing is an everyday occurrence.

****

"Let's go home Mrs. Grey, the way you were holding that gun earlier has me wanting you now woman." Christian presses up against me pushing his hard groin against me and lightly sucking on my neck.

****

"Okay Mr. Grey, let's go before I end up taking you now in front of everyone. Leave them...they can go in one vehicle." I seductively whisper in Christian's ear and push against his firmness as well.

We end up leaving right away trying to control ourselves as we sit next to each other. We rush out of the vehicle and head for the elevator. We step inside and once the door closes I push him back against the wall and get on my knees. He is stunned on my movement and just now realizes that I already unbutton his pants and I am sucking hard on his member. I can tell he is trying to tell me to wait to we get to our bedroom, but is enjoying himself to much that he doesn't want me to stop either. I remember where the stop button is and press it. I engulf my entire mouth around him until he is covered completely with my mouth now and I push my mouth back and forth hard and without warning, he releases inside my mouth and calling out my name. I get up quickly as I can manage and fix his jeans and kiss him hard making him taste himself. He growls in response and the door opens and we walk out as if nothing happened.

As I am headed towards the kitchen, Christian suddenly lifts me up and runs upstairs and shuts the door with his foot. He puts me on the bed without hurting me and only looks at me with need. Without saying a word to each other, I get up from the bed. I pull open his shirt having buttons flying everywhere. I push him against the wall hard and work on removing his jeans. He suddenly turns me around and pushes me firmly against the wall. He rips off my blouse as well and pulls off my jeans. He grabs my underwear with one hand and he stares at me and rips them off as well along with my bra. We both are breathing heavily wanting each other desperately.

He sits me on the bed and pushes me back as my feet are still are on the floor and he gets on his knees. He spreads my legs open and sticks his tongue inside me. He licks every each of me and suddenly sucks the wetness that is dripping from me. He feels me on the edge and he sucks harder and lifts my ass up and pumps his tongue inside me, making me release as he pushes harder in my ass. I yell out his name as my orgasm continues. He licks me clean again massaging on my firm breast softly. He starts going in and out with his tongue again. He keeps one hand on my breast and pulling on my nipples. As he is fucking me with his tongue, he places two fingers in my ass again and pumps in and out hard in the same speed as his tongue. I scream out his name as I release too many times too count. He doesn't stop and he suddenly lifts up from his knees so that our hips are in the same position and he lifts my ass again taking me from behind. He lunges into me harder with each thrust, making me want more each time. I feel Christian using three fingers thrusting inside my sex. He slowly works all fingers inside me and he is still inside me from behind. He now is fisting my sex at a fast pace. The feel of fist inside me excites me making me even wetter. He feels me about to release soon and goes as hard as he can on both ends and we release the same time calling each other names. We lay in the same position not moving and only rubbing against each other as we calm down. He removes his fist and suddenly I grab his hand and start licking it clean and he joins me as with lick it together as he starts pumping hard again from behind. Once again he release inside me. We both end up falling asleep in each other arm.


	25. Chapter 24

**UNFORGIVABLE BETRAYAL**

**THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME**

**Chapter 24**

**(Ana's POV)**

I am now seven months pregnant. I still can't believe how much time has passed. Christian and I are doing great now. With both security teams working well together now, things are so much easier. Who would have thought a little competition would have such a great result? I have my OB appointment today and I text Christian to remind me about the headaches still occurring, so I can inform Dr. Greene again. He replies instantly especially that he has been worried like a mad man about my headaches. I have to keep reminding him that Dr. Greene said it was a common occurrence with some pregnant woman. Christine keeps asking me to work fewer hours now, but even the doctor said it wasn't necessary as long as I could handle it on our last visit. My husband looks so adorable when he pouts. He was excited that I didn't go to work today, I told him I was exhausted from out love fest last night, but my headache was just too much to deal with today. I have Vin make sure I am out of bed by 130, just in case I fall asleep again. I hear a knock on the door, but I try ignoring it. The knock gets louder and then I hear the door slam open. What the hell! I get up too fast making the headache worse.

****

"Dammit Vin, you don't have to barge in my room like that!"  
I yell in frustration and in pain.

****

"Ana, you scared the hell out of me. I have been practically banging on your door for five minutes and you never answered. Are you okay?" Vin replies with fear in his eyes, as well as, Luke you are standing beside each other.****

"Seriously, I never heard you knock; I guess I was more tired than I thought. What time is it?" I ask as I get out of bed.

**"It's already 1:45. You need hurry before you run late to your appointment."** Vin replies still looking concerned.

**"Holy crap, I can't believe I slept that much. Give me ten minutes and I will be ready."** I speed talk as I get my clothes from the closet.

I don't know how I did it, but I made it in time. Christian is waiting for me in the parking lot looking concerned as well. I keep telling him I am fine, I am just exhausted. Christian is aware that I have slept all day, meaning I didn't eat breakfast or lunch. He gives me a kiss and hands me a lunch bag with a chicken salad sandwich and pieces of fruit and vegetables. I eat as we wait. Christian lightly shakes me as I am sleeping leaning on his shoulder. I can see his mind running a thousand miles an hour with concern now. Baby Grey is doing great. I am a little underweight, but nothing serious. Christian squeezes my hand with concern.

**"Dr. Greene, Ana is still having frequent headaches. Is this normal as you said last time?"** Christian asks with annoyance and fear.

****

"Ana, how often are you getting these headaches?" Dr. Greene asks with concern.

****

"With the one I have now, I would say three to four times a week." I whisper.

****

"Ana! Are fucking serious? You tell me this just now?" Christian yells in anger.

****

"Mr. Grey you need to control your anger or I will ask you to wait in the waiting room. Are the amount constant every week?" Dr. Greene asks as she writes notes.

****

"Only these past two weeks, before that it was maybe one to three times a week, but not consistent. They were not this bad two weeks ago." I honestly answer looking at Christian. He holds my hand with pure concern now.

****

"Ana is also sleeping a lot more lately. She woke up close to two and she fell asleep again in the waiting room as she was eating her lunch." Christian replies running his hand through his hair.

Dammit that's all I needed I think to myself. Dr. Greene thinks that my pregnancy has caused me migraines and only recommends pressure points and light massages for the time being. Dr. Greene wanted to do a Cat Scan, but Christian and I agreed we didn't want to expose the baby to that. We would do one after the baby was born. She showed Christian the best pressure points on slowly relieving the migraine. I was shocked that I felt so much better within seconds. It would last for a short period and eventually it would go away, but I refused to put strong medication in my body.

****

"Ana will become more exhausted as she nears her due date. I think it is time you cut your hours Ana. I would recommend three days a week only and no more than eight hours each day. By the way, do you both want to know what you are having this time?" Dr. Greene replies.

**"Yes!"** We both answer at the same time.

**"Mr. and Mrs. Grey you are having a boy."** Dr. Greens smiles as she gives us the best news in the world. Honestly I could care less, just as long as they are healthy.

I look at Christian with tears running down my face and I notice he has tears running down his face as well. We both laugh at each other and he gives me the softest and sweetest kiss. Christian takes the rest of the day off and we have an early dinner at a new Italian Bistro. I like how quaint it is. We are enjoying each other company when I see Christian smile as he looks pass me. I turn around and all of a sudden I am being hugged by Grace and Caddrick. We insist they sit with us. I tell Grace about my doctor's visit and the concern we have about the headaches. She asks were my headache is located and a few other questions on the subject. I let her know that Dr. Greene thinks that the pregnancy has caused me to have migraines now. She only smiles and ensures me that migraine is very common with pregnant women. I see a look of concern, but she quickly changes her look and changes the subject on the stuff she got for her house now.

Christian and I look at each other and nod in agreement and inform them we are having a boy. Grace squeals in delight and we only laugh when everyone looks our way. We ask them not to tell anyone, because we want to announce it to the whole family at Sunday's lunch at their house.

We walk out together as Grace holds me by the arm the whole way with the largest smile on her face. Carrick can't even stop smiling. Grace gives Christian the biggest hug and he returns it with so much love. As Christian is talking to Carrick, Grace tells me thank you for changing her son in so many ways. I wipe her happy tear and tell her I should be thanking her. Carrick hugs Christian good bye as well and I have to wipe her fresh tears again. We finally get home enjoying some vanilla and holding each other with the biggest smiles on our faces.


	26. Chapter 25

**UNFORGIVABLE BETRAYAL**

**THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME**

**My apologizes….**

**I want to apologize for the much too long of a wait on my update. I am happy to say all our renovations are done and I can now get back on track. Please have patience as I get back on track on all my stories. Thank you for hanging on and not giving up on me.**

**Chapter 25**

**(A POV)**

I can't believe I have a month to go only. The thought is exciting, but also terrifying. I turn around as I hear Vin calls my name.

"**You ready to go?" ** Vin asks as he holds my bag.

"**Yeah I'm ready."** I say as I take a deep breath.

Christian had an early meeting and was trying to hide his excitement on my decision. I know he only wants what is best, but I am just as hard headed as he is when it comes to work. I only look out the window not saying a word as today will be the last time I come to the office to work, well just until I'm ready when our baby gets here. I know I am over reacting, but I just love what I do. With the exhaustion taking over and these damn migraines, I know it's time for Hanna to take control. I decide to work if necessary from home, but I know I can take leave with a clear mind with Hanna and Danielle in control. All three of us have been going over everything. We all go to lunch together and I feel better about my decision. Danielle and Hanna go back to the office and I decide that I rather part this way. I inform Vin that I am ready to go home and we take our usual security steps when it comes to my safety. As we are on our way home, I decide to text Christian that I am now on officially on maternity leave. Without warning, I feel my water break and I freeze up. Vin notices that I am frozen with fear and yells out my name breaking me out of my shock. As he hears on what is going on, he quickly informs the other two on what's going on and to contact Taylor ASAP. He is now driving towards the hospital like a mad man. Our talking technique he learned awhile back, actually calms me down. Just as Vin and the other two arrive at the hospital, my phone rings with Christian's ringer. My panicking husband is worse than me and I am trying to calm him down now. For being some big shot CEO, he can be such a child at times. As they start preparing me to settle in, suddenly Christian runs towards me with a lost look. I finally calm him down and told him to remember that we were told he was developed enough for when he decided to come into this world. We both look up when the door opens quickly by Grace herself ignoring Vin. The excitement on her face will make anyone forget the fear you were feeling before. I see Vin smirk and shaking his head as he stays out of the way. Within the hour, the whole family is there waiting for baby Grey. No matter how many times we tell them that it may take hours, they refuse to leave. After five hours of contractions, we are now ready to see our baby. I can tell Christian looks so exhausted, but he keeps insisting he is fine. I'm trying to concentrate on what Dr. Greene is telling me, but with this headache ... I find it difficult. As I am starting to push and I relax until I can push again. Christian gently kisses me and tells me how good I am doing. I give him a small smile letting him know I love him and appreciate him being there. Dr. Greene instructs me to push again and as I am in the process of pushing, without warning a loud alarm is now blasting through the hospital. I hold Christian's hand with fear as I now see Vin standing near us. There is commotion everywhere and Christian is yelling out in anger on what the hell is going on. As Christian is trying to get an answer I look at Vin and silently nod reminding him on the orders that were first given on day one. Vin nods back and takes a deep breath. I now notice Braydon at the door. Just as we all hear that there is a fire breakout somewhere in the hospital another contraction hits me and I push without thinking. Dr. Greene ignores everyone and encourages me to continue. I am breathing hard from the pain and panic as I rest again. My poor husband looks furious and I now notice all our security is here, ignoring the orders that they are not allowed in here. I am watching all our security talking and we all suddenly can smell the smoke. As if baby Grey is determined to get to safety, another contraction hits me and I now can feel I need to push, but something isn't right and I yell out in the most dreadful way that the room goes silent except for the alarms. Christian is holding my hand tightly and Dr. Greene is yelling out that the baby is breached and they have to do an emergency C-section. Can things get any worse I think to myself? I now know my orders need to go in affect. Trying to ignore the pain, I call out to Christian.

"**Christian, you need to listen to me right now!"** I yell out in my firm voice.

I watch Christian look with fear and only love.

"**You need to understand that our child is to be led to safety once he is out of me. With everything out of control, you are not to let him out of your site, not even for a second Christian. Do you understand me? Vin will be with our child at all times as well. I am not asking Christian, do I request! Protect our child in the only way you know how to..."** I say looking into his eyes with only seriousness.

"**Ana, I promise I will protect our baby and you."** Christian says as he holds me close.

Christian suddenly gasps as he now realizes what I am demanding and looks at me in shock.

"**I'm not fucking leaving you behind Ana! I can't and I won't!"** Christian yells out in anger.

**"Christian, one of has to be with him at all times and you are the only one who can. All I'm asking is that once he out and taken to safety, I will be behind you once they can move me, but I need you to go with him. Brandon and Taylor will stay with me baby ... I won't be alone. Please..." **I beg with tears in my eyes.

I can see Christian wanting to fight me on this and only nods. He suddenly kisses me with such devotion and looks at me.

"**Don't you even think about leaving us Ana? Do you hear me? I love you Ana..."** Christian says firmly as the tears run down his face.

He reaches in his pocket and places something in my hand and kisses me again. I look on what he gave me and I smile as I see the shell in its own protective glass case. I can't stop smiling and give him a positive nod. We notice everything is prepared and the smell is getting stronger. Christian holds my hand and keeps telling me how much he loves me. We both look as we hear our baby and we both have tears of joy. I notice Vin leave my area and goes to the only person he was really hired for. I squeeze Christian's hand and we hold on to the precious seconds. I get to hold him and touch him briefly and I smile as I see a Christian Jr. Image.

"**Hurry up Mrs. Grey ... you know I am not a patient man."** Christian says as he kisses me.

"**Yes Sir. " **I say with a smile.

Watching Christian leave was the hardest thing to watch and I only break down as they disappear. I now notice Taylor holding my hand. Dr. Greene is reassuring me that she is going as fast as possible. Suddenly the lights go out and I tighten my grip on Taylor's hand.

"**I am right here Ana ... I won't let go."** Taylor says with such care.

I hear Dr. Greene getting upset that the generator hasn't kicked in and is screaming out orders. I feel so sleepy and I wish I could just get out of here already. Suddenly the generator kicks in and I hear Dr. Greene yell out code red and I faintly hear Taylor yelling out my name before everything goes dark.


	27. Chapter 26

**UNFORGIVABLE BETRAYAL**

**THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME**

**Chapter 26**

**(Taylor's POV)**

As I am holding Ana's hand starting to get beyond upset that the damn generator hasn't kicked in. Only a situation like this would happen with those two. I want to just grab her and get the hell out of here already. Suddenly the generator kicks in and as I hear Dr. Greene call out code red, I yell out for Ana and I only see her lose conscious. I now notice that Dr. Greene is trying to control the bleeding, but it seems hopeless. The nurse on the other side of Ana is keeping an eye on her breathing and sure enough she is now yelling out that Ana has flat lined. I move aside watching them trying to bring Ana back and I am frozen as I watch Ana lay there lifeless. I watch the nurse nod to Dr. Greene and looks at the time on her watch. I feel the anger from everything happening today and I suddenly yell out.

"**DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING GIVE UP ON HER! DO IT AGAIN ... NOW!"** I yell out loudly refusing to let Ana die like this.

They all look up at me with fear and Dr. Greene nods to the nurse to try one more time. As I watch Ana being shocked one more time, I immediately hold her hand and whisper in her.

"**Don't you fucking dare give up Ana ... they need you."** I whisper in her ear hoping she can somehow hear me.

Suddenly the nurse yells out that Ana has a pulse and she nods at me that she is okay for now. I hold on to Ana's hand encouraging her to stay strong and not to give up. Dr. Greene has stopped her from losing more blood. Heather runs towards us and informs us that the fire has been taken out. Braydon and I let out a sign of relief and smile at each other without saying a word. We all three stay with Ana and I nod to Christian as I see him looking at me for answers. I see him tell Vin something quickly and kisses his son before he rushes to Ana looking like a lost child. He is whispering into her ear as he kisses her, hoping she would wake up.

**(C POV)**

I can finally feel as if I can breathe again once I saw Taylor with Ana by his side. How I got so blessed to have such devoted security, is such a wonder. With Taylor working for me for many years now, I know he could have retired many years ago, but he remains with our family with such devotion. I finally look at Taylor and I surprise the hell out of him as I hug him as a brother thanking him for bringing Ana back to me. I only smirk at him as I thank him again. Not really wanting to stay here after that incident, my mother encore urges me to stay and that they are fine here. Having Ana and our son in the same room makes me feel so much better. Leaving Ana behind was the hardest thing I had to do in my life. I don't know what I would have become if I had lost her and I have to stop myself thinking about it, before I drive myself crazy. I watch Braydon leaving as he finishes talking to Vin. I notice the fear for that split second before he returns showing no emotion again as he stands near our child.

"**Are you going to tell me?"** I ask as I hold Ana's hand and not taking my eyes off her.

"**Do you really want to know?"** Vin asks with a warning that it's not pleasant information.

"**Yes ... I need to know."** I whisper.

Vin starts explaining everything that occurred from the moment we left. I find myself holding Ana's hand for dear life as I hear that I had actually lost her for a few minutes. My worst nightmare had come true, but my stubborn wife never stopped fighting, which only makes me smile. As I hear about Taylor's outburst and refusing them to give up on her, makes me extremely happy and I know he will always be taken care of. I refuse to leave them for any reason and I end up falling asleep holding Ana's hand and our child sleeping soundly next to me. I feel as the relaxation hit me as I feel the finger tips scratching my head and I smile knowing the only person who can make me feel this way. I lift my head quickly and I look into the most beautiful eyes in the world.

"**Hey baby … you shouldn't be sleeping like that." **Ana says with a smile, but looking exhausted.

"**Where else would I be Mrs. Grey?" ** I say as I kiss her on her lips, inhaling her scent that I could never live without.

"**Are you ready to really see our son now baby?" **Christian says with a smile.

Ana only nods with excitement and I gently place him beside her and watch as her tears of joy fall from eyes, as she watches him with such love. Watching Ana with our son is the most beautiful site and I now have tears of joy as I only watch in silence. I start to feel that regret in the back of my head, knowing I never wanted any of this when Ana first told me she was pregnant. Now it only kills me thinking that I could never live in a world without them.

"**Stop it Christian and remember that we are going forward only."** Ana says with a firm but loving voice.

I only nod with a smile and I kiss them both, thankful for the blessing in front of me.

**(Grace's POV)**

As I sit here by the pond watching the flock of ducks with my grandson Teddy, I can only smile as I look into his beautiful blue eyes. He is the spitting image of Christian. I still cannot believe he is already five years old. I think back of everything since he has made his presence and I can only nod and laugh to myself.

"**What's so funny Grandma?"** **Teddy says as he looks at me.**

"**I was only thinking back as I remember you being born." **I say with a smile.

"**Oh Grandma … you are like mom."** Teddy says as he rolls his eyes and laughs out loud.

I only smile as I watch him go back to his book and read. The way Teddy is the spitting image of Ana when it comes to behavior is hilarious at times. He is so intelligent as well and I think his parents are finding it hard to adjust to at times. Watching Christian being a great father makes me smile, but how Ana can control Christian, makes me smile bigger. As I relax on this gorgeous day, ignoring Vin as he sits near by reading a book of his own and watching the area; I start to remember the little things that still have me laughing out loud at times.

**Flashbacks on Teddy growing up**

**10 months old:**

As I am watching the family talking and preparing for brunch to be served, I notice Christian playing with Teddy as he talks to Elliot. The girls are talking about something secretive and laughing as they look at the men. I notice Ana watching over Teddy, trying not to make it obvious. Elliot is annoying Christian on purpose and only smiles more seeing that he is succeeding. Teddy is playing with Christian's phone and you can see the hint of nervousness in Christian's eyes. Between Elliot and the nervousness of having his life line in the hands of a baby, he decides to give him one of his toys and tries to fix the mess Teddy has created. I notice Teddy looking at the toy and the phone that is now in Christian's hand. He is making the cutest pouting face as he tries to reach for the phone again. Christian patiently tells him that he needs to play with his toy and continues to try to fix the mess on his phone. I laugh to myself as Christian doesn't realize that Teddy is not one of his employees and how many times do we need to remind him of that. I watch in fascination as Teddy huffs in frustration and looks around the room. I now realize Carrick is recording the scene without being noticed and we only smile to each other as we continue to look on. As if searching for something, Teddy stops searching the room once he notices another cell phone on the living room table. The way he looks back and forth from his father to the cell phone is hilarious and remarkable for such a young age. I now notice Ana looking at me and I silently say to only watch them. The three of us are now watching them trying to be discreet. Elliot is now looking at some magazine, since Christian is too busy trying to fix his phone. I look in awe as I notice Teddy scooting away from Christian, as if trying not to be obvious. As if he knows his dad is too preoccupied, Teddy concentrates and gets on his knees and uses a table to help himself up and glances again at his father before he takes a slow step towards the bigger table with a smile on his face and walks the cutest way towards the cell phone and picks it up. Ana and I are almost in tears from happiness now. He looks back at his dad and then he sees Ana and they only smile at one another. Teddy has the biggest smile on his face as if he knows he is caught and Ana only nods to come to her. Teddy looks back at Christian one more time and he giggles out loud as he walks towards Ana as fast as he can, as he holds on to the cell phone and yelling "mama" as he giggles.

"**What the hell?"** Christian yells out as he sees Teddy walking towards Ana.

"**CHRISTIAN! Watch your language."** I remind him in my firm voice.

We all are now watching Teddy giggling as he shows Ana the cell phone and we all laugh out loud as Christian now notices he has his other phone now.


	28. Chapter 27

**UNFORGIVABLE BETRAYAL**

**THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME**

**Chapter 27**

**(Teddy at 2 year old-G POV)**

As Ana and I are enjoying a cup of tea together, we see Teddy running towards us with a smirk on his face and come straight to me wanting to sit on my lap. As we both know he is up to something, we act clueless as we see Christian walk in after taking a nap. We both are trying to hold in our laughter, until we no longer can.

**"What's so funny?"** Christian says he is looking around for something.

**"Oh it's nothing darling."** I say with a straight face.

Christian keeps searching for something, but just continues to look not asking for help. Ana keeps looking at me, silently insisting we need to inform Christian on what is so funny. I only nod no, enjoying this too much. As Teddy is sitting on my lap, he keeps repeating **"daddy pretty"** over and over as he giggles. Ana and I are now laughing uncontrollably.

**"What is so funny? Why does Teddy keep calling me pretty?"** Christian says as he keeps searching for whatever he is looking for.

**"Sir, what time would ..." **Taylor begins to ask, but stops trying not to laugh out loud.

**"Daddy is pretty T."** Teddy says with a smile.

**"Yes Teddy ... daddy is pretty."** Taylor says as Christian tries to figure on what is going on.

Christian passes a huge mirror and suddenly stops.

**"What the fu ... hell!"** Christian yells out.

**"Christian, watch your language!"** I say in a stern voice again.

We watch Christian looking at himself as he sees that he has lipstick and blush on his face. I am trying to figure out how Teddy did this without waking him up. Christian suddenly turns around looking at Teddy innocently sitting on my lap. Christian stoops down in front of him and before he says anything, Teddy looks at Christian with a big smile.

**"My Daddy is pretty!"** Teddy says with statement.

Watching Christian only smile and kisses him on his head is the cutest thing to witness.

**"Yes Teddy ... daddy is pretty."** Christian says as he gets up to go wash his face, as I am assuming.

Christian looks at the both of us and rolls his eyes as he grumbling something about being CEO, only making us laugh harder.

**"We should have taken a picture before we said anything."** Ana says with a smirk.

**"I got pithure mama."** Teddy says as he takes out Christian's cell phone from his pocket and actually showing us the picture with a big smile.

We both break out in laughter and I quickly send the picture to myself and the whole family. I notice Teddy watching what I'm doing with such concentration.

**"Grama, what you doing."** Teddy says as he concentrates on what I just did.

**"I was sending the whole family your pretty picture through email."** I say with a smile.

**"Email … you can send pretty pithures with emails?"** Teddy asks with excitement.

**"Yes darling."** I say as I smile at Ana who is laughing at me.

**"Can you pleath show me how to email again?"** Teddy says with excitement.

The rate he catches on how to do something still blows us away.

**"Grama, will you buy me phone so I can email you pretty pithures? Daddy doesn't like sharing his phone with me."** Teddy says with such sad eyes.

**"Of course I will Teddy."** I say with excitement.

**"I send to you too mama."** Teddy says with a smile as he gets off my lap.

**"Thank you Teddy."** Ana says with a smile.

We watch Teddy look out for Christian and put the phone on the sofa and suddenly hug Gail's leg with a big smile asking for a cookie. We watch as she happily gives him a cookie and Christian returns with a clean face and sees his phone on the sofa and grumbles to himself about losing his mind.

**"Ana I thought I went through a lot with Christian as a child, I am sorry to say you have it worse."** I say in laughter.

**"Thanks Grace ... Oh Lord please help me."** Ana replies as she nods her head.

**Teddy at age 3**

Carrick and I are watching Teddy for the weekend; we smile as he is getting dirty as he plays outside. Teddy is on his knees trying to catch something and squeals as he gets it. He is running towards us with a smile and shows us a big frog in his hand.

**"Grama ... can I keep him?"** Teddy says with a smile.

Carrick and I just look at each other not knowing what to say.

**"You will have to ask your mom and dad on that sport."** Carrick says with a smile.

**"Ah man..." ** Teddy says as he nods his head walking away from us.

We both laugh out loud and watch Teddy playing with the frog. We watch as Teddy suddenly lifts his head and looks our way with a smile. Still holding the frog, he sits in front of us and bites his lip like Ana does when she is thinking.

**"Grama ... Grampa... I was wundering if a frog is in your yard; it's not contheder a pet than ... right?"** Teddy asks with a smirk.

Carrick and I look at each other trying not to laugh out loud and we both answer at the same time.

**"No Teddy …"** We both say at the same time.

**"Cool ... thank you Grama and Grampa."** Teddy says as he runs back to his playing spot as he giggles.

**"I thought we had it hard with our three."** Carrick says with laughter.

**"I know and to think he has just begun."** I respond with a smile.

Teddy is grabbing his things as we are talking to Christian and Ana.

**"Do you need help with your backpack Teddy?"** Christian asks with such love.

**"No thank you daddy ... I am strong enuf to carry by my thelf."** Teddy says with a big smile.

**"Why is Teddy so dirty mom?"** Christian says with a sour face.

Christian is now looking very proud at Teddy's answer, but Ana frowns with a hint of playfulness at the both of us. Teddy gives us both a hug and winks at us as he leaves with his parents. Teddy runs inside along with Vin and gives Gail a hug before he rushes to the back door and quickly releases the frog from his backpack and only shrugs to Vin before he giggles reminding Vin that it's not a pet if it's in the yard. Vin nods in agreement and Teddy is now in the kitchen talking to Gail as Christian and Ana are lost in each other like a couple of teenagers.

**Teddy's POV** **age 4**

I find myself bored again as I watch this boring show on tv. I turn it off as I decide to find something else to do. I walk into the kitchen and I see Ms. Gail cooking again.

**"Hi Ms. Gail!"** I say as I hug her leg.

**"Hi Teddy, would you like something to eat or drink?"** Gail says with a smile.

**"No thank you, I just wanted to see how you're doing?"** I say with a big smile.

**"I am doing well Teddy and thank you for asking. Let me know if you change your mind."** Gail says with a smile as I walk away.

I walk towards the working area as I call it and see what is happening. I tip toe towards T's office and I sneak my head in there to see what he is doing. I like going to T's office since he always teaches me something new. I see him on the computer and I wonder if something interesting is happening.

**"I know you're watching me Teddy."** Taylor says with a smile as he is working on the computer.

**"You always do, but one day I will surprise you. May I come in?"** I ask with a smile.

**"Yes you may. What I can do for you Mr. Grey?"** Taylor says with a smirk.

**"T, you make me feel old when you call me that! That's dad's name!"** I say as I roll my eyes.

Taylor laughs out loud and waits for me to continue.

**"Can we continue our training from yesterday, since Dad rudely took you away from me?" **I say seriously.

**"Yes we may. Do you remember what I taught you or do you need a refresher?"** Taylor says with a smirk.

**"I am not mom who forgets everything, but don't tell her I said that."** I whisper as I giggle.

T nods to me with a wink and we continue our training. T doesn't know I decided to read up on our training and try to figure out on my own, I am like my dad and hate waiting. I listen carefully making sure I am getting this correctly. I hear one step that I don't agree with, I know my way would be quicker ... but I remain silent and continue listening. He finishes explaining everything and I know for sure that my way is faster.

**"T, let's change this a bit."** I say with a smirk.

**"I'm listening..."** T says with a smirk of his own.

**"If I beat you, you have to teach me how to start defending myself."** I say with an innocent smile.

**"If I win, you have to teach me how to play chess so I can't beat Gail."** Taylor says with a smirk.

We shake hands sealing the deal and we begin our training on how to break into this maze-looking bank without breaking it that my grandmother bought me last week. I am still laughing as I walk out reminding T that our training will start as of tomorrow.


End file.
